


Choice and Consequence

by Lelila15



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15
Summary: Ginoza Nobuchika is a genetically modified human, or ‘GM’ for short.  He’s never cared for the term, abbreviated or otherwise.  However, the fact remains, he is one, whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya, Ginoza Nobuchika/Original Male Character(s), Ginoza Nobuchika/Sugou Teppei
Comments: 52
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fight this. I really did. But some stories demand they be written. This story is stand-alone and separate from my other fics. 
> 
> Warning: This is not an Omegaverse story, but there is MPreg. It's brief, which is why I kept it out of the tags, but it's still there. 
> 
> BIG thank you to SamPristine, for all of your input and feedback. This story never would have made it this far without your wonderful support. Thank you for all of the inspiration!

Ginoza Nobuchika is a genetically modified human, or ‘GM’ for short. He’s never cared for the term, abbreviated or otherwise. However, the fact remains, he is one, whether he likes it or not. 

For a period of about 15 years, right around the time Ginoza was born, it wasn’t unusual for expecting parents to request genetic modifications for their unborn children. Most of the requests were practical, such as lowering the chances for pre-existing health conditions, like diabetes or cancer. Other requests were vainer in nature, such as requesting their child have blue eyes or red hair. Traits that would have been recessive were modified to become dominant and vice versa. 

Then there were the modifications that truly defied nature, such as changing the sex of the baby or, in Gino’s case, granting a male child the ability to bear children. 

The practice of genetically modifying unborn children was brief. It was a controversial subject to begin with, and when a new governor was elected 16 years ago, he put a ban on it altogether.

To this day, the practice is still under review, and with the Sybil System now in place, it will most likely remain that way. In addition, researchers are concerned about the long-term health effects for those that were genetically modified. A select group who have been modified are part of a life-long study to determine if there are any residual health effects, but thankfully, Gino is not one of them. 

Gino can count on one hand the number of people who know he’s a GM, or what his specific modification is. It’s not something he’s ever wanted to share with others, but when it comes to being in a sexual relationship, he feels it is something he should probably mention to his partner. _Like a venereal disease_ , he muses ruefully. 

Of course, just like with a venereal disease, waiting until _after_ sex probably isn’t the best time to mention it. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kougami Shinya exclaims as he jumps straight out of bed. Gino does take a moment to appreciate how much energy he still has, especially after what they just did. “What do you mean you can get pregnant?” 

“Ironic, isn’t it?” Gino says calmly, “Normally, not getting the other person pregnant is one of the perks of sleeping with a same sex partner.” 

“This is serious, Ginoza!” Kougami nearly screeches. He scrambles around the room, searching for his clothes that have been tossed haphazardly across the floor. “There’s got to be something you can take, like a morning after pill or—“

Gino sits up with a huff. “Calm down,” he says with a little more force than intended, “I’ve already taken the proper precautions. Besides, these types of conceptions are rare, so stop panicking and come back to bed.” 

Kougami pauses. He’s managed to find and put on his pants. Now he’s staring at Gino, shirtless and barefoot. It’s quiet for a few moments as Gino watches Kou process the information he’s just learned. Gino pulls his knees up to his chest, folds his arms on top of them and waits. 

At last, Kougami crosses his arms over his chest. “You picked a hell of a time to mention this, Ginoza.”

Gino nods. “I see that now,” he agrees, “but you have to admit, it’s difficult to mention during a normal conversation. The topic doesn’t readily come up.” 

“So you wait until _after_ we’ve had unprotected sex to tell me getting you pregnant is a very real possibility?” 

Gino shrugs. “Is that really at the forefront of your mind when you’re having sex with a woman?” 

Kou relaxes his arms, one hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. Gino can’t help but notice how adorable Kou can look during an awkward moment. “Well, not at the forefront, no,” he answers truthfully, “but I still think about it, and take precautions.” 

“And now you’ll think about it with me,” Gino replies, “and rest assured, I also take precautions. However, if you would like to wear a condom the next time, I won’t object.” Here he pauses before continuing. “That is, if there’s going to be a next time.” 

Kougami approaches. “Of course there’s going to be a next time,” he reassures as he sits down on the bed facing Gino, folding one leg underneath him. “This just took me by surprise, is all.”

Gino smirks. “I noticed.” He stretches his legs out underneath the covers, so one leg is flush with the top of Kougami’s thigh.

They sit in silence for a few moments. Gino can practically hear the thoughts racing through Kougami’s head. Eventually, Gino extends an invitation by inquiring, “Do you have anything you want to ask me?” 

“Hell, yes I do,” Kougami answers enthusiastically, then immediately sobers, “but I don’t want to pry. Seems like it’s a touchy subject for you.” 

“Talking about myself is a touchy subject in general,” he says certainly. Kougami grins at him. “But I owe you for the bombshell I just dropped on you. What do you want to know?”

Kougami scoots closer. Gino can tell his natural curiosity has been piqued. “Everything. I don’t think I’ve ever met a GM before.” 

Gino fights a grimace. “First of all, please don’t call me that. I’m still human, even if I have been modified,” he admonishes gently. “Secondly, you probably have met someone who’s been modified, you just didn’t know it.” 

He makes eye contact with Kou and holds his gaze. “Honestly, I’d thought you had been modified yourself, Kougami. You don’t see too many Japanese men running around with blue eyes, you know.” 

“They’re gray, but can look blue, depending on the lighting…and how I’m feeling,” Kougami corrects with an amused twist to his lips. “What about _your_ eyes, hmm? Was having green eyes another part of your modification?” 

Gino shakes his head. “No,” he states, lowering his gaze, “they’re naturally hereditary.” 

Gino remains silent. After a moment, Kou prompts him by saying, “So, why did your parents decide to modify you? And for the purpose of carrying children? I was under the impression most GMs—” Kou pauses at Gino’s hard look, “—I mean, most people who have had this done was to weed out certain genetic disorders or raise the possibility of desired recessed traits. Why this for you?” 

Gino sighs. Talking about this is difficult. “The short answer is in case I wanted my own children, and my partner either couldn’t or wouldn’t bear them. My mother was a progressive thinker and thought such a decision should be shared equally.” Here he pauses, tilting his head in contemplation. “Of course, she had no way of knowing I turn out to be gay, so I suppose in her mind it worked out well.” 

“What about your father?” At the mention of his father, Gino sneers. Kou raises his hand in a calming manner. “I know you don’t like to talk about him, but what were his thoughts about this?” 

Gino studies his nails. “From what I’ve been told, pretty indifferent. He wasn’t around much, even before he became a latent criminal. Because of this, he tended to let my mother have her way to keep her placated.”

Gino lets the silence linger for a moment. Eventually, Kougami asks, “And how do you feel about carrying kids?” 

Gino wasn’t expecting that. He shrugs noncommittedly. “Probably the same as most other college students who are capable of carrying kids does. Maybe someday, but not right now.”

Kougami nods. Gino can tell by the look in his eyes he needs a minute to digest everything. 

After a few moments, Kou says, almost distantly, “It’s all so unbelievable.”

Gino feels his insides go cold. He knew this would be too much. Between this and having a latent criminal as a father, he couldn’t blame him. 

Gino tosses the covers back. “I get it,” he says resignedly. He gets to his feet and throws a robe on over his shoulders. “It’s too much. Listen, if you want to leave, I’ll underst—“

He’s cut off by Kougami pulling him into a crushing embrace. Gino’s eyes widen in disbelief. 

It only takes a moment before Gino feels the ice that had formed in his chest melt away. When he pulls back, Kougami is smiling widely. “Ginoza,” he says, placing his hands on either side of Gino’s head, “you are by far the most fascinating person I have ever met. Why in the world would I want to leave?” 

“Really?” Gino asks incredulously, feeling his whole face heat up, “You’re not bothered by all of this?” 

“Of course not,” Kougami answers immediately, taking Gino’s hands into his own, “why would I be?” 

Gino stares at Kougami, completely dumbfounded. He can see in Kou’s face how sincere he is. He thinks Kou is the fascinating one by his ability to be so open and accepting of others. 

And so, Gino spends the next hour answering Kougami’s questions. When he was confident Kou wasn’t going to judge him or look at him differently, talking became easier. It was still challenging at times, but Kougami was receptive to Gino’s demeanor and body language. He knew when to ask questions and when to listen. He could tell when talking about something became too difficult and would change the subject. 

Gino does tell Kougami everything. He talks until both their eyelids start to droop and the sky begins to lighten with the coming horizon. They lay down facing each other, their arms loosely draped around one another. Just as Gino starts to drift off, he hears Kougami murmur, “Thank you, Ginoza. Thank you so much.” He’s not entirely sure what Kou is thanking him for, but before he can ask, sleep overtakes them both. 


	2. Part One

_10 years later…_

It’s been seven hours since Ginoza was looking at Kougami through his Dominator’s judgement screen. He’s still not sure what sickens him more; the fact that Chief Kasei somehow manipulated the gun into lethal elimination mode by simple touch, that Kougami looked comfortably resigned to his fate at the hands of his former best friend and lover, or had Inspector Tsunemori not fired her weapon first, Gino is almost certain he would have pulled the trigger. 

The very thought of how close he came to firing his Dominator causes his stomach to churn with disgust. He tells himself he was just following orders, but that doesn’t stop his feelings of revulsion from springing up every time he looks in the mirror.

After Kougami was taken to the Infirmary, Tsunemori refused to leave his side. Knowing he was in good hands, Ginoza couldn’t stand to be around people anymore and left the building. He succeeded in making it home without thinking too hard on what nearly happened. However, the moment his front door closed behind him, the meager contents of his stomach came roaring back up. By the time he was finished, tears of frustration were escaping from his blood-shot eyes. At least, that’s what kind of tears he told himself they were. 

He managed to clean himself up and go to bed, but despite how drained he was, sleep eluded him. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get Kougami’s resigned look out of his head. Pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes only intensified the image’s clarity. 

A few hours later, when the computer indicated someone was at his door, he practically welcomed the distraction. He activated the camera outside to see a man standing there in one of the helmets Makishima utilized to start the riots. He didn’t need to see a face to know who was behind the mask. 

He was at his door in seconds, forcefully pulling Kougami into his living room and shutting the door behind him. Once Gino had turned all the psymatic scanners off, Kougami removed the helmet. 

For several tense moments, neither says anything as they stare at one another. There was so much they had to say but not nearly enough time to say it. 

Gino breaks the silence first. “You’re leaving,” he says knowingly. Kougami simply nods. Gino takes a slow breath. “Care to tell me where you’re going?” 

Kougami sets the helmet down on the coffee table. “You know I won’t do that to you.” 

Gino clenches his fists at his sides. If he knew, his life as an Inspector would be over. “Even now, you’re still trying to protect me.” Gino looks away. “Why? I almost killed you today.” 

Kougami takes a measured step towards him. Rather than answer him, he says quietly, “I came to say goodbye.” 

Gino stays rooted to the floor as he draws closer. “We’ve said our goodbyes to each other before, Kougami. Several times, actually.” 

“Not like this, Gino.” Kougami is now within arm’s reach. The smell of his cigarettes invades Gino’s nostrils. “If this goes the way I think it will, I’ll be dead within the month, if not sooner.” 

Gino bites the inside of his bottom lip. The pain distracts him from the well of emotion that surges inside of him. He wants to deny what Kou just said, but they both know how useless that would be. “Then I guess this is it,” he sniffs wetly. He steels himself as he looks directly into Kougami’s eyes. “Goodbye, Enforcer Kougami Shinya.” 

Kougami takes one last step forward. He is so close Gino can feel the heat radiating off his body. “Goodbye to you, too, Inspector Ginoza Nobuchika.” With their titles no longer dividing them, in this moment, in this space, and for the first time in years, they are back on even ground. 

Neither will recall who moves first, but in the next instant, their lips are together in a fiery, passionate kiss. Time is a precious commodity they know they don’t have, so they make the most of every remaining second.

Gino pours everything he has left into these final moments with Kougami. He unleashes his desperate need, his emotional agony, his utter loneliness into every kiss, every press of his hands into Kougami’s willing body. He kisses him with a want that nearly terrifies him, and yet Kougami takes it all, as if he, too, is a man who’s been wanting for something he didn’t know he was missing for far too long.

No words are exchanged between them, both allowing their bodies to speak for them. There’s pain involved, both of an emotional and physical sense, as they tear into each other. 

Their kiss breaks as they lick and scrape their teeth along the sides of each other’s neck and jawline. Gino yanks Kougami’s jacket off his shoulders before throwing him down onto the couch. Kougami has barely gotten his pants undone before Gino is straddling his lap. Their lips come back together immediately, both nearly panting from their frantic movements and the lack of oxygen between them. Kougami’s hands are underneath Gino’s shirt, his nails scraping a slow, long line of fire down Gino’s back, causing a hiss to escape between his bared teeth. Gino grinds his erection against Kou’s so hard it almost hurts. Kou growls deeply before Gino plunges his tongue back into his mouth, swallowing his voiceless protest. 

When Kougami finally, _finally_ enters him after what feels like decades but in reality was only a handful of minutes, the burn from the stretch is almost too much. Gino welcomes the pain, viewing it as a punishment for far too many regrets to even begin to count. Kougami tries to get him to slow down, but Gino grits his teeth through the pain, as he lowers himself onto Kougami’s cock. When he’s fully seated in his lap, Gino digs his nails into the tops of Kougami’s shoulders so forcefully he’s sure to find blood underneath them in the morning.

Both take a moment to just breathe before Gino lifts himself up on his knees and slams back down. He wants to imprint the feel of Kougami into his body for days to come. Gino sets a steady pace, the pain lessening each time Kougami’s cock sheaths fully inside of him. 

Kougami thrusts his hips up, meeting Gino’s rhythm. He wraps his arms around Gino’s back, pulling him in close so he can bite and kiss at the skin of Gino’s neck and collarbones. His fingers press so hard into his back and shoulder blades he’s bound to leave bruises. Gino threads his own hands into Kougami’s wild hair, clenching his fists around the strands and pulling them taut against his scalp. Several are pulled loose between his clenched fingers. 

Gino rides him harshly, incapable of slowing down or stopping, even if his life depended on it. He’s missed this, missed _him_ , to a point he’s never allowed himself to look at too closely until this exact moment. If he were to stop and realize exactly how much, what’s left of him would completely shatter.

With an animalistic growl, Kougami seizes control, putting Gino on his back so fast his vision blurs. Within the span of a breath Kougami is back inside of him, pounding his hips against Gino so hard the sound of his thighs slapping against his backside echoes across the room. Gino throws his head back into the couch cushions, clenching his teeth as he claws at the tops of Kougami’s arms, looking for purchase as he pushes back against his punishing pace. 

As this desperate rutting continues, Gino feels his muscles tighten around Kougami’s thrusting length, signaling his approaching orgasm. Kougami grunts as he shifts his hips slightly, remembering his tell and searches for Gino’s prostate. Gino feels a bolt of pure pleasure surge through his blood the moment Kou finds it, his mouth opening in a silent scream. 

Kougami thrusts deeper and harder, making sure to prod his cock against this spot each time he plunges back in. Gino takes his own cock into his calloused hand, and with a few rough strokes, his back snaps into a sharp arch as he paints his chest and stomach with his release. Kougami follows a few forceful thrusts later, freezing in place with one final grunt as he releases deeply into Gino’s body. Gino groans wantonly as Kougami’s warmth fills him.

Then, it’s over. Neither moves as their breath recovers. When Kougami withdraws, Gino sits up on the couch, feeling raw and empty, but not in a physical sense. Kou sits down next to him, close enough so their sides are completely flush. When they make eye contact, Gino can tell the feeling is mutual. 

Kougami wraps one arm behind his lower back, mindful of the scratches he left, and holds Gino against his side. It’s the gentlest contact they’ve had in years. Gino tilts his head, resting his temple against Kougami’s shoulder, his own arm draping loosely around Kou’s waist. Kougami rests his cheek against the top of his head, and both just breathe together. 

A comfortable silence surrounds them like a warm blanket, but it’s heavy with all the of the personal regrets they share regarding their relationship. Gino tries not to think of this as the last time he’ll most likely see Kougami alive. 

Kougami whispers into the darkened room. “May I ask you for one thing?” 

“What is it?” Gino whispers just as quietly, raising his head as he subtly pushes his shoulder against Kougami’s own. 

Kougami leans forward, bringing his lips closer to Gino’s. His breath puffs against them when he speaks. “No matter what happens, promise me you won’t blame yourself.”

Gino looks up when Kougami says this. He searches Kougami’s eyes before he asks, “Why? Out of everything you could ask me for, why are you asking me for this?” 

Kougami looks away. “Because I am still trying to protect you, Nobuchika,” he answers quietly, “but the person I struggle protecting you from the most is yourself.”

It hurt to hear it, but that didn’t stop it from being true. 

After a long moment of silence, Gino says, “All right, but only if you promise me something in return, Shinya.” He also leans forward. “If you survive this and you manage to evade capture, go. Leave the country. I don’t ever want to see you come back here.” 

Kougami blinks at him. He’s sure the same hurt he felt a moment ago Kou is now feeling. He repeats Gino’s question. “And why are you asking me for this?” 

Gino’s shoulders sag. The weight he carries on them is starting to become physical. “Because I’m not the only one who needs protecting.”

All too soon, it’s time for Kougami to leave. They straighten their clothing in silence. After a brief, parting kiss to Gino’s lips, Kou rests his forehead against Gino’s own. They exchange breath for a few fleeting seconds before Kou puts the helmet back on. Gino opens the door, and as Kougami walks past, Gino catches his arm. Kou turns his head to look back over his shoulder. 

Gino pauses, not entirely sure why he reached out in the first place. Kougami is patient, and just before he releases him, Gino whispers almost inaudibly, “Be free.”

Kougami raises his hand to brush Gino’s hair back to uncover his eyes. He pulls Gino’s glasses off, folds them, and places them into his hand. “You, too.” And then he was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Two days later…_

The computer panel located in his kitchen is blinking in an annoying cadence. The subtle orange indicator light normally would not be too much of a bother, but this late at night, it might as well be an emergency beacon in the middle of the ocean. 

Ginoza steps out of the bathroom tiredly, then makes his way over to the panel to turn the light off, mostly out of irritation than any real desire to know why it’s blinking in the first place. It’s a simple notification, letting him know the computer has analyzed his biometric levels. It has detected trace amounts of a particular hormone in his urine and asks him if he would like to learn more. 

Gino closes his eyes and releases a full-body sigh. _Great, just great_ , he thinks remorsefully. He erases the computer’s data and places his forehead against the wall next to the panel, trying not to think or panic. He is not anywhere near a good enough place to deal with this right now. 

Both Makishima and Kougami are on the run. What’s left of Division One has been working in shifts around the clock, following up on any and all leads, but so far, they have nothing. The Sybil System won’t be fully operational for another three days, so they are unable to rely on facial recognition to aid them in their search. All they can do is hope Makishima won’t make a move until either they or Kougami track him down. Gino hopes they will be the ones to find him before Kougami does, but until they have a viable lead, their hands are tied. 

Yesterday, Gino had gone to a therapy session, which ended with his psychiatrist telling him nothing he didn’t already know. His crime coefficient was red-lining, and if he didn’t seek the proper treatment soon, it was only a matter of time before his worst fear would come true. 

And to top it all off, he is now pregnant with Kougami’s child. The universe just refused to cut him a break, it seemed. But rather than panic, Gino’s mind went directly into damage control mode. He thanks his training for that. 

He starts with the facts, as Kougami likes to say. He’s barely forty-eight hours along, and the chances of it going much further are slim. He remembers being told by his doctor his success rate for conceiving is low, and carrying the baby full term even lower. If he simply waits, this little problem just might solve itself.

But Gino’s never been one to leave things to chance. Abortion is illegal, therefore not an option. Even if he does carry to term, he can always put up for adoption. He supposes raising the child himself was also an option, but that’s not something he wants to think about. 

The bigger problem now is how is he supposed to explain who the baby’s other father is? If the bureau were to ever find out Kougami is the father, it would cost Gino absolutely everything. Even worse, if they did manage to recapture Kougami (which Gino had every intention of doing), he would be executed for fraternizing with an Inspector. That is a chance he cannot and will not take. 

Gino lifts his head, then goes into his bedroom to get ready. He decides his first course of action is to find a scapegoat. What he's about to do next leaves a sour taste in his mouth, but he can’t risk the bureau finding out his secret. 

He already has a destination in mind. Gino puts on similar clothing he has seen where he’s headed, leaving his glasses and wrist communicator behind. 

The car drops him off on the outskirts of the abolition block closest to his apartment. Gino wants to make sure he’s seen by a few scanners as he makes his way to an area famous for people looking for a quick fix, whether it be drugs, alcohol or, in his case, anonymous sex. He’s been in this area a few times as an Inspector, so he picks a building he hasn’t been into before. 

He pays the drone at the door to gain entry, then makes his way down a darkened set of stairs. He passes through a black-out curtain and must squint his eyes when he comes out on the other side. The bright flashing lights are moving and changing color in sync with the music blaring through the speakers on a stage located to his left. 

To his right is a bar, and Gino works his way through the crowd to order a drink. He’s not familiar with alcoholic beverages, but he spots a bottle of the bourbon Enforcer Masaoka favors, so he orders a glass of it. When the glass is set in front of him, he brings it to his lips and takes a healthy swig. The amber liquid burns his lips and throat on its way down, causing his eyes to water. His head swims immediately with its effects, and he forces himself to take another sip. He’s heard Kougami and Kagari joke about how they each get something called ‘liquid courage,’ which helps to lower their inhibitions. Gino hopes this will have the same effect on him. 

Once he’s feeling a little more relaxed, Gino scans the crowd. He needs to find someone matching Kougami’s description. If he looks like Kougami, then he might be able to pretend it is him. 

He chases two men away. Each leer at him and offer to buy him a drink, but he turns them down. He states he already has a drink and cuts them a glare out the corner of his eye. Gino knows he’s attractive, beautiful even. It’s been said to him enough times by both men and women alike throughout his life. However, all it takes is a few choice words and a certain look before most people walk away. 

He turns back to the bar to order himself another drink, when he looks to his left and sees a person about his height flag the bartender. His hair is the same shade as Kougami’s, same athletic build, now if only his eyes…

The mark must feel Gino staring at him, because as soon as his drink is placed in front of him, he gives the bartender a smile before looking directly at Gino. As Gino allows their eyes to linger, the look intensifies. He’s knows this is how to show the mark he’s interested, but Gino is also searching to see if his eyes are the right color. Gino can tell his eyes are not gray, but they do have a blue tint to them. _He’ll do._

Without breaking eye-contact, Gino finishes his drink then turns, silently beckoning the mark to follow. He makes his way towards the back of the club, where he knows these types of activities take place away from prying eyes. He doesn’t have to turn around to know the mark is not far behind.

He worries briefly about his hue but tells himself having anonymous sex is not a crime. The thought offers little in the way of comfort. He takes a few deep breaths to calm his growing nerves, wishing he had ordered one more drink. 

He turns into an empty darkened room, the music fading into the background. He only has to wait a handful of seconds before the mark comes around the corner. Gino instantly reaches for him, pulling him into the room and pressing him up against the wall. Before he has a chance to second guess himself, he presses his body against this unknown person and kisses him. They open their mouths, and Gino can taste the bitter tinge of alcohol on his breath. 

The stranger lifts Gino’s shirt up, his hands fumbling for Gino’s belt. As he reaches for his pants, Gino can’t believe this is really going to happen. Never in a million years would he have thought he’d be even remotely capable of doing something like this. He tells himself it’s out of necessity, rather than any real desire. The alcohol swimming in his blood does help, but it doesn’t stop his fingers from trembling as he fumbles with the man’s zipper.

With both of their pants around their ankles, strange hands are roaming over Gino’s exposed skin. He tries to pretend the hands belong to another by closing his eyes. He conjures Kougami’s image in his mind, but the only image he has of him is from when he looked at him through his Dominator’s judgement screen. _Damn it all_ , he thinks frustratingly. 

After some heavy groping, the mark speaks for the first time. He presses his lips against Gino’s ear so he can hear him over the thudding beat of the music. “Do you want to top?” 

Gino’s eyes widen for a split second. He hadn’t anticipated that. Thinking quickly, he flips their positions. “No,” Gino replies as he turns his back to him. He places his palms flat against the wall and pushes his hips back. “I’m the one getting fucked.” And he means that, in every sense of the word.

The mark is immediately pressing his erection against him, his hands gripping his ass as he slides his cock along his crease. Gino fights a shiver of disgust as he thrusts his hips back, once again closing his eyes, trying to picture Kougami’s visage again with little success. It feels too foreign, too separate from anything he and Kougami would do. 

He feels a hand press between his shoulder blades, bending him over, exposing him more. Gino reluctantly spreads his legs as far apart as he can, bracing himself for what is about to happen. He manages to hear the mark say over the music, “Need me to prepare you?” 

“Just do it,” Gino grits out. He had made himself ready before leaving his apartment. His intention was to make this encounter as brief as possible. It still won’t lessen the pain, he knows. He’s still aching, physically and emotionally, from his encounter with Kougami.

He hears the man spit into his palm a few times for a makeshift lubricant. Gino doesn’t have to wait long before he feels a pressure at his still sore entrance, but he clenches his teeth and pushes through it. There’s resistance, and the man pauses, giving Gino time to adjust. Once the mark is fully inside, he groans, sending a shiver of repulsion up Gino’s spine. 

Gino shuts his eyes, this time able to conjure an image of Kougami’s face from their last (and possibly final) encounter. Picturing him does help as the man begins to grunt and rut against him. 

The mark is rough in his movements, but not unkind. He gives Gino a few moments to get used to the feel of him before he starts to piston his hips. His movements are jerky, inconsistent, and lack finesse. Gino attempts to match his movements for the sole purpose of ending this quickly. The feelings of revulsion and self-loathing are starting to claw their way up his throat. 

The man reaches around his hip, searching for Gino’s cock, which is only half-hard. Gino takes his hand and places it back on his hip, silently giving him permission to do what he needs to in order to get off. It must work, as he feels both hands tighten around him as he picks up speed. 

It only takes another minute before the man says with a groan, “I’m gonna come…” 

Gino feels bile rise in the back of his throat. He swallows it down as he thrusts his hips back, letting the mark know to finish inside. 

After a few more hard thrusts, the man hits his peak, emptying himself deeply into Gino’s body. By the time he finishes, Gino sighs in relief, but it’s short-lived before the crushing guilt and disgust start to set in. The mark reaches around for his cock again, only to realize he’s completely soft. “Do you want me to…?” he asks, gesturing towards Gino’s deflated erection. 

“It’s fine,” Gino answers. He’s not entirely sure what he was going to offer but doesn’t care enough to find out. 

He brings himself back to his full height, forcing the man out of him as he turns around. When Gino reaches for his pants, he can feel the man’s release begin to leak out of him. He must once again swallow the burning bile he tastes in the back of his throat. 

The man reaches for his own pants, stealing glances at Gino as they fix their clothing. By the look he is giving him, Gino doesn’t know which of them feels guiltier. 

Once they are situated, the mark says timidly, “I never got your name.” 

Gino musters what willpower he has left. He lifts his eyes so he can look at this stranger directly. Though he does look like Kougami, he can never compare to the real thing. “I never gave it.” The words sound harsh even to his own ears. 

“Oh,” the man says, taking a step back. He rubs the back of his neck, just like Kougami would when he found himself in an awkward situation. Gino must look away. “Umm, can I see you again?” 

“No,” he answers coldly. Best not to let him think there’s a chance they will ever encounter each other again. 

The man takes another step back. “Oh,” he says again, “well, then…thanks, I guess,” and then he leaves the room. 

Gino sighs loudly, his legs nearly buckling under the weight of what he’s just done. If he weren’t leaning against the wall, he’s sure he would have ended up on the floor. 

But he’s not quite done, he tells himself. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a small empty vial. Opening his pants again, he scrapes the edge of the vial up the inside of one of his thighs. He’s able to get an adequate amount of the man’s release into the clear vial, but not without getting some onto his fingers. Gino nearly gags at the feel of slickness on his fingertips. He does his best to wipe them off against the wall. 

Once the sample is securely back in his pocket, Gino leaves. He heads straight for the exit, doing his level best to avoid contact with anyone he comes across. When he’s finally outside, he takes in a huge gulp of fresh air before activating his GPS. The car that brought him here arrives in minutes, and within half an hour, he’s back inside his apartment. 

The door hasn’t even fully shut before he’s stripping out of his clothing, leaving it where it lands on the floor as he makes his way into the bathroom. He retches forcefully, the bile he had been fighting finally able to expel its way out of his body.

When Gino finishes, he brushes his teeth so vigorously he spits blood into the sink. Once he’s done, he enters the shower. He feels his stomach churn again as he carefully rubs a washcloth against his tender entrance. He spends several minutes washing himself there and anywhere else the mark had laid his hands on him, before he rinses the soap off only to wash himself again and then for a third time. The water is luke-warm by the time he’s able to convince himself he’s clean. 

Once he exits the shower and towels off, Gino puts on a simple t-shirt and boxer shorts, then makes his way into his bedroom. He pulls back the covers and curls himself into a tight ball, pulling his knees up against his chest. 

He’s able to fall asleep before the feelings of self-hatred and absolute revulsion have a chance to fully take hold. Gino muses the universe finally decided to cut him a break, after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

_The following day…_

The doors to Karanomori Shion’s sanctuary slide open with a hiss upon his approach. Karanomori turns in her chair, a small coy smile gracing her painted lips. 

“Inspector Ginoza,” she greets as she stubs out one of her thin cigarettes, “to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Gino pauses once he reaches the couch, keeping a respectable distance between the two of them. “I’ve come to ask you for a favor, Karanomori.” 

“Straight and to the point, as always,” Shion teases. She crosses her legs as she takes a moment to rake her eyes along the length of his body. “Speaking of straight, you’re standing more stiffly than usual, and that’s saying something for you. Tell me, would this favor be business…or possibly more personal in nature?” 

Gino narrows his eyes. “Just what are you implying?” 

“Not a thing, Inspector,” she answers as she turns back to her monitors, “forgive me for overstepping my bounds.” 

Gino sighs tiredly. Now is not the time to keep up appearances. “I’m the one who should be asking for forgiveness, Shion.” He watches her head perk up. “I’m in need of a favor, and yes, it is personal in nature.” 

She turns back around, fully engrossed in what he has to say. He reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out the vial from last night, now contained within a clear plastic bag. 

Shion is about to light another cigarette but stops when the bag comes into view. She gestures towards it with the two fingers clutching the unlit cigarette. “Is that what I think it is?” 

He nods. “I assume you’ve read over my medical record,” he pauses briefly, placing the small bag onto the table in front of the couch. “I anticipate some sensitive information coming to light about me in the near future.” 

“Ginoza,” Shion says as she scoots her chair towards the vial, “what makes you think I’ve read your record? You know I don’t have access to those.” Gino says nothing as she picks up the small bag and holds it up to eye level. “I hope whatever you did to get this was worth it.” 

“Not yet,” Gino says, his lips twisting in disgust for less than a second before he catches himself. It does not go unnoticed. “I’m hoping you will help me make it worth it.” 

Shion places the vial on her console. She reaches for her lighter again and inhales from her newly lit cigarette, expelling the smoke from her lungs slowly. Ginoza waits patiently as she considers what he’s asking of her.

“Tell me something, Ginoza,” she says as she taps the end of her cigarette against the ashtray, “how long have we known each other?”

Gino’s brow furrows in confusion. “You were recruited as an analyst nearly seven years ago.” 

She uncrosses her legs. “And in all that time, you’ve always been respectful towards me and then Yayoi, even though that hasn’t always been the case with the other Enforcers.” 

She sets her cigarette down and approaches him. When she’s about a foot away, she raises her hand slowly, giving him time to prepare for her touch. Gino doesn’t move when her hand rests gently on the crook of his arm. She looks up to meet his eyes. “We both appreciate you turning a blind eye towards our relationship, even though you disapprove of fraternization among coworkers.” 

He’s not sure why he takes the bait and says what he says next. Maybe it’s the physical connection, or the fact that he’s just so damned tired of pretending like the others don’t already know. “That would be rather hypocritical of me, don’t you agree?”

Shion smiles knowingly at him. She turns back to her console and picks up the vial, placing it into a pocket in her lab coat. “Inspector, when and if the time comes, your secret will the kept safe. I got you covered.”

He nods his head to her in appreciation. As he makes his way to the office, Gino feels the weight he carries on his shoulders get just a little bit lighter. 

However, within the span of a few hours, any shred of hope he may have felt is shot to hell during the showdown at the hyper-oats processing plant. 


	5. Chapter 5

He wakes up shivering, but he doesn’t feel cold. 

It takes several moments for his eyes to focus so he can take in his surroundings. He can hear a steady bleeping noise nearby. He attempts to turn towards the sound, but his head feels like it weighs five pounds more than it normally does. When he does manage to turn and bring his eyes into focus, Gino can see he’s hooked up to several machines, all beeping and displaying data he doesn’t understand. He gazes at several bags filled with fluids, then traces their tubes back to his own body. He looks down at himself to see an IV sticking out of one arm, while the other arm…

What remains of his left arm is wrapped in white bandages that are splotched with red in several places. The arm itself looks to be held together by dozens of metal pins and rods sticking out in various places, almost as if his own flesh is being used as a pin cushion. 

He finds the call button with trembling fingers, and within moments, two medical personnel are on either side of him. One asks him if he’s in any pain, but all he can do is shake his head, his voice hoarse from disuse. 

They call his doctor, who shows up within a few minutes. The nurses check his vitals and give him some much-needed water, which helps to loosen up his vocal cords. “Mr. Ginoza,” the man greets with a customary smile, “I’m Doctor Akiyama. There are several items we need to discuss regarding—”

“Where’s my father?” Gino interrupts, his voice so scratchy he doesn’t even recognize it as his own. 

The doctor pauses. “Mr. Ginoza, there will be time for that later. Right now, we need—”

“And Kougami? Is he dead, too? What about Makishima?” He’s deflecting. The last thing he wants is to talk about his own medical condition. 

The doctor sighs as he takes off his glasses. “I can understand your need to know these things, Mr. Ginoza, but my priority right now is to take care of you. Will you allow me to do that first? Then, I promise, I will do everything I can to answer your questions.”

Gino would like to argue. He has a burning need to know where his father’s body is, and if Kougami and Makishima are still alive. However, right now, he knows he won’t get the information he wants until he listens to the information he doesn’t want.

His one remaining fist tightens around his sheets. “Very well,” he says in a forced level tone, “what do I need to know?” 

The doctor places his glasses back on his face, then looks at Gino’s chart. “I’ll start with the bad news first. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, we were unable to save your left hand and had to amputate at the wrist. We may be able to save the rest of your arm and shoulder, but it will require multiple reconstructive surgeries and—”

“Just cut it off,” Gino says on a sigh. 

The doctor pauses, then says dumbly, “I’m sorry?” 

“You heard me correctly, doctor,” Gino closes his eyes. “I have no desire to draw this out any longer than necessary. You have my permission to replace it with a prosthetic.”

Doctor Akiyama clears his throat. “Mr. Ginoza, you have other options. We can always try something less invasive.”

Gino shakes his head once. “I’ve made my decision. Have the necessary forms drawn up and I’ll sign them.” He opens his eyes. “I just want to move on from this as quickly as possible.” 

“Very well,” the doctor flips to another page. “Let’s move on to the matter of your hue, then.” 

Gino raises his head. He can already tell by Doctor Akiyama’s overall demeanor this will still fall under the ‘bad news’ category. “When you were brought in four days ago, your crime co-efficient was over 180. Considering the traumatic events you had just experienced, that was somewhat understandable. While I do anticipate your hue recovering, I doubt it will be enough to keep you out of the isolation facility. I’m sorry.” 

Gino sighs defeatedly. He knew this was coming. He thought he would be devastated by the news, but instead, he just feels…numb. 

“I understand,” he manages to say stoically. He reasons when he’s alone and has time to process what all that means, he’ll have a stronger reaction. Right now, he just wants to move on. “Anything else I should know?” 

“Yes, one more thing,” here the doctor manages a small smile. “Believe it or not, there is a bit of good news.” Gino furrows his brow at his words. “I’m happy to report we were able to save your pregnancy.” He sticks his hand out for Gino to shake. “Congratulations, Mr. Ginoza.”

Gino stares at his proffered hand in silence for several tense moments, trying not to think. In all the commotion, Gino had completely forgotten about the pregnancy. 

Eventually, the doctor lowers his hand and asks, “Mr. Ginoza?” 

Gino licks his lips. “Did…did you just _congratulate_ me? After everything I’ve been through? After everything you just told me?”

“Yes, I did.” His face falls. “Is something wrong?” 

“Wrong doesn’t even begin to cover it, Doctor Akiyama,” Gino practically snarls, “get out.” 

The doctor gets to his feet. “Mr. Ginoza, please—”

“I said get out!” Gino roars, swiping the water pitcher off a table with his one remaining hand. The doctor and nurses take several steps back to avoid getting hit or splashed. They look up to see Gino staring daggers at them. “Leave,” he utters dangerously. They scurry out and away from Gino’s wrath. 

When the blazing fire that was his rage dwindles to embers, Gino goes completely motionless. He recalls the feel his father’s hand falling away from his tear streaked face as he takes his last breath. The relives the shock and pain upon gazing at the mangled, bloody mess that was once his left arm. 

Then Gino watches Kougami, as he chooses revenge over his dying father, over him, and over their… He chokes on a sob. 

_Kougami, I never got a chance to tell you. How am I supposed to do this without you?_

Gino weeps over everything he’s lost. The unfathomable despair that has been following him like a shadow for months, perhaps even _years_ , surrounds him in its dark embrace. It whispers promises to never let him go. 


	6. Chapter 6

_One week later…_

Gino turns his head groggily when the doors to his room slide open with a quiet hiss. He’s about to chase the medical drone away with his biting words, only to realize someone is standing just inside the doorway. His eyes widen upon recognizing her. “Inspector Tsunemori,” he says, voice gravelly from disuse, “what you are doing here? It’s not safe for your hue.” 

She ignores his warning. “I wanted to see how you are doing, Mr. Ginoza.” Akane smiles calmly. As she approaches, both take a moment to look each other over. Gino can see her skin is covered in various places with slowly healing scrapes and bruises. She looks upon his own injuries sadly but without pity. She tries to keep her eyes from lingering too long on his missing arm and shoulder. 

He notices regardless. “They’ll be fitting me with the same model arm that Enforcer…” Gino squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, “…that my father used.” He looks at her. “Were his ashes placed at my family’s grave site?”

She nods. “We held a small private ceremony for him. I think that’s what he would have wanted.” 

Gino nods. “Any word on Kougami?” She tries to hide a wince upon hearing his name. She shakes her head. 

Akane takes a seat on his right side. After a moment, she asks, “Are you in any pain?” 

They stare at each other knowingly. “Physically, no, but the medications are helping with that,” he answers carefully as he looks into her sad eyes. “What about you?” 

“Physically, no, I’m all right.” She folds her hands into her lap. “The other injuries are going to take longer to heal.” 

Gino hums in acknowledgement, all too aware of what she means. 

After a moment, Gino quietly asks, “So why are you really here, Inspector?” She turns wide brown eyes to him. “And please don’t say congratulations. That’s the absolute last thing I want to hear. Just ask the doctor who said it to me when I first woke up.”

She smiles softly at him. “Okay, I won’t,” she acknowledges, “but I am happy for you, even if you’re not happy for yourself yet.” 

“What the hell do I have to be happy about?” He says bitterly, anger seeping into his tone. “My father’s dead, my career is over, Kougami—“ his breath catches on his name, “—is nowhere to be found, and to top it all off, I got myself pregnant.” Gino covers his eyes with his remaining hand, trying not to laugh or cry, he’s not sure which. “It’s all some big cosmic joke.” 

There’s silence. Gino had expected Akane to admonish his self-deprecation, so when he doesn’t hear anything, he lowers his hand to look at her. Her face conveys a gentle reassurance he’s never been capable of. 

“Mr. Ginoza, after everything you’ve been through, you and your baby are still here. That’s something you should be proud of, not ashamed of.” His eyes widen at her statement. “It may not seem like it now, but you’ll get through this, and you’ll be stronger for it. I know you will.” 

At her conviction, he feels the sting of tears. With a tone sounding not unlike a lost child’s, he asks feebly, “How can you be so sure?” 

She closes her eyes as she smiles comfortingly at him. “Because your baby’s a fighter, Mr. Ginoza, just like you.” 

Gino inhales a deep breath and lets it out slowly, calming his warring emotions. Her encouraging words echo in his head, before he looks down at himself. “We’re fighters, huh?” For the first time, he places his hand gently across his flat belly. _Maybe…_

He leans his head back into the pillows with an exhaustive sigh. “Thank you, Tsunemori,” he says in a whisper, truly meaning it. They stay like that, saying nothing but communicating volumes.

Eventually, Akane leaves, patting his hand lightly before departing. He’s able to offer her a tiny smile in appreciation. 

He never once removes the placement of his lone hand, even after the medications lull him back to sleep. 

*****

She comes to visit him several times during his rehabilitation. In that time, he learns the Sybil System has granted him permission to return to the CID as an Enforcer, since it’s been confirmed his hue is beyond repair. He tells Tsunemori he will come back, but only if he’s allowed to keep his child. 

Ever since his first conversation with Akane, he’s slowly warming up to the idea of being a father. Also, the baby is the only part of Kougami he has left, and he would like to hang onto it to be close to him, but he keeps this to himself. 

The next time he gets notified Akane has come to see him, he’s sitting up in bed, going over some therapeutic exercises with a medical drone. He practices touching his bionic thumb to each finger one at a time repeatedly to get used to the feeling. Next, he’ll practice picking up aluminum cans without crushing them, which he has yet to master.

He pauses the program when a drone comes to escort him to the visitor viewing area. She was only allowed to see him in person during her first visit. Since then, they have been required to have a plate of glass between them, as is standard procedure for those confined to the isolation facility. 

“Good morning, Inspector,” he says as he sets his cup of ginger ale down on the counter.

“Good morning, Mr. Ginoza,” she greets with a smile. He gestures with his bionic hand for her to take a seat. “How are you feeling today?” 

Gino sits down himself before reaching for the cup. “You mean about the physical therapy or the morning sickness?” He’s been told by his therapist talking openly about his pregnancy will help him get used to the idea. “To be honest, I’m ready to be done with both.” She smiles warmly. 

“So,” he begins carefully, “will I be allowed to report back to the CID?”

Akane opens the file she brought with her. “Chief Kasai has reviewed your request and…” here she pauses. Gino subconsciously leans forward. “And she has agreed.” 

Gino sighs heavily in relief. Normally, Enforcers would not be allowed to keep their children, so he knows Akane had to pull a lot of strings to make this happen. “I can’t thank you enough, Tsunemori.” 

“Don’t thank me yet,” she says evenly, “there are a few conditions.” 

Gino raises an eyebrow at her. “Such as?”

She flips to a page she had ear marked. “Since you were unable to provide the name of the baby’s other father, a DNA test was performed to identify him.” Here Gino subconsciously holds his breath. “The man’s name is Fukumoto Hage. We verified you both on camera in the location you provided the night you two met. We will be required to meet him in person to inform him of your current condition.”

He exhales another relieved sigh, closing his eyes. _Thank you, Shion._

When he opens his eyes, Akane appears to be studying his reaction. Thinking quickly, Gino supplies, “It’s a relief to finally have a name.” 

Akane doesn’t flinch. “May I ask you a personal question, Mr. Ginoza?” 

He braces himself. “What is it?”

“We haven’t known each other long, but doing something like this just seems so…” she searches for the right words, “out of character for you. Why did you do it?”

Gino doesn’t hesitate; he had been planning for this. “You’re right, it was completely out of character,” he states, “but at that point in time, I was so overwhelmed with everything that was happening, I went looking for some form of escape. I realize now I could not have been looking in a worst place for it, but…” here he pauses, a small smile gracing his lips as he places his real hand across his belly, “but at least some good came of it.” He’s practiced this so many times in his mind, the words and actions flow easily. 

Akane nods, accepting his reasoning. “I’m glad to hear you say that, Mr. Ginoza, but I don’t think Fukumoto will agree with you.” 

“No, I’d imagine not.” Gino raises his eyes. “Are we to ask him to sign over any rights he may have? With my current status as a latent criminal, I doubt he’s going to want to have anything to do with the baby.” 

“I thought so, too,” Akane says, then slides him the paperwork through a drawer beneath the glass. “If he agrees to give up his paternal rights, he’ll need to sign these forms when we see him.” Gino nods as he reviews the documents. He waits patiently for Akane to continue. When she doesn’t, he looks up from the pages. “There’s something else,” he prompts. 

“There is.” He sees her fists tighten in her lap. “If at any time your child’s crime co-efficient goes above sixty, you are to relinquish him or her to the care of the Sybil System.” 

Gino simply nods. “That’s fair.” 

“Fair?” She asks heatedly as she gets to her feet. “What do you mean that’s fair?”

“I shouldn’t be allowed to keep it at all, Tsunemori,” Gino says stoically, “I agree it’s only fair that if the kid’s hue is ever in danger, it should be given to someone who can keep its hue healthy. I’ll do my best, but this kid is coming from a direct line of latent criminals, after all.” He keeps silent about the child being the offspring of two latent criminals already.

Akane glares at him. “You and I both know children don’t do well in the foster care system. They thrive so much better with their real parents,” she says forcefully, “and it’s still unproven that becoming a latent criminal is hereditary.” 

Gino gets wobbly to his feet. He’s still getting used to the arm’s additional weight. “This child already has the deck stacked against it. The very way it’s coming into this world is unconventional. In addition, it’s going to get regular exposure to criminal activity, so there might not be anything I can do to stop its hue from getting clouded.” 

He can see she would like to argue further, but he stops her by holding up his hand. “But I still want to try. With the proper care, this kid’s hue may turn out to be just fine. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Akane crosses her arms but doesn’t argue further. She looks at him when he says, “You argued for higher, didn’t you?”

She sighs. “I did,” she replies as she uncrosses her arms. “The chief first said your child would be taken away if his or her hue ever got to forty. I told her that could occur from something simple happening, like a skinned knee. I could only convince her to go to sixty.”

Gino gives her a small smile. “I really appreciate everything you’ve done on my behalf, Akane,” her eyes widen at his familiar tone. “My child will know just what all you’ve gone through to help us.” 

He can tell her anger at him dissipates with his words. He pushes in his chair to head back into the facility. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go purge my breakfast.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Walking back into the PSB building felt surreal. Everything was exactly as he remembered, and yet it all felt so alien to him. It created quite the paradox. 

After two solid months of being in isolation, it was disorienting to be around so many people again. Stranger yet, were the looks he would get as he and Akane made their way through PSB headquarters. He saw a range of emotions across faces both new and familiar. Some looks were full of pity, while others were full of disdain, and everything in-between. 

Then there were the ones who refused to look at him altogether. Gino’s not sure which looks, or lack thereof, he dislikes the most.

When they arrive back at Division One, Gino takes a steadying breath before rounding the corner into their offices. He mentally steels himself, not fearing the faces he would see, but dreading the ones he would not. 

As he enters the office, his eyes immediately go to his left, noticing the vacant terminals Kougami and Masaoka once occupied. The empty coffee cups that were scattered around Masaoka’s desk, and the overflowing ashtrays that once littered Kougami’s used to irritate him to no end. Now, he finds their absence disheartening. 

Akane waits patiently, smiling reassuringly at him as he takes in his surroundings. She is joined by Kunizuka Yayoi, who gets to her feet when she sees him. “Welcome back, Ginoza,” she says simply. 

Ginoza manages a small smile, grateful for her subtlety. “Hello, Kunizuka, it’s good to see you.” 

She nods. “You, too.” 

“We’ll recruit additional Enforcers the week after our new Inspector reports for duty.” Akane gestures towards the terminals. “In the meantime, we wanted to give you the opportunity to choose which terminal you would like to have, Mr. Ginoza.” 

He doesn’t even need to think about it. “My father’s.” He pulls out the chair and takes a seat. “May I also be assigned his quarters?” 

Akane nods. “Already done. You’ll find all the items you requested from your apartment have been delivered and ready to be unpacked, along with…” She covers her mouth with one hand, her face looking as if she accidently let something slip.

Ginoza chooses not to ignore it. “Along with what, Inspector?” 

“A crib!” A voice from the doorway startles all three of them. They turn to see Karanomori standing there, smiling brilliantly, with a bottle of what appears to be champagne in one hand and three glass flutes in the other. 

“I’m relieved you said something, Inspector. I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep that a secret for long.” She rushes up to Gino and plants a kiss in the center of his cheek, leaving an imprint of her bright red lipstick. “Welcome back, Gino! Or should I say, ‘Daddy?’” 

“Shion,” Kunizuka mutters as Akane struggles to hide a smile behind her hand. 

“What?” She says as she sets the glasses down and pops the cork. “Come on, everyone, this is a time to celebrate! We’ve done plenty of moping around these past few months.” She pours the champagne into all three glasses. “I, for one, have been looking for a reason to open this bottle, and now is the perfect time. Ginoza’s back, and he’s going to be a father!” 

She hands Akane and Kunizuka each a glass and keeps one for herself. “None for you, Dad,” she says as she reaches into her coat pocket. She produces a can of ginger ale and hands this to Gino. “This is what you can have.”

She raises her glass. “A toast! To Ginoza and his little bundle of joy. Welcome back, Gino, we are so glad to have you home.” 

_Home._ The word echoes in Ginoza’s head. He figures it’s not too much of a stretch, as he was here more often than his actual home before all of this happened. His demotion just made it official. 

He raises his can of ginger ale and manages a small smile. “Thank you, Karanomori. It’s…it’s good to be back.” All of them take a sip from their respective drinks.

Shion sets her glass down and claps her hands together. She reaches for his hand and pulls him to his feet. “Now, come on. I can’t wait any longer to show you the crib, Pop-Pop. It’s perfect!” Shion loops her arm through Gino’s organic one. 

Gino sets his can down. “Are you going to call me every synonym for ‘father’ you can think of?” 

“You bet, Dada. You tell me when I get to one you like so I know what to call you when your kid is born.” As she pulls him towards the exit, she calls over her shoulder, “We’ll be back!” 

Once they are alone in the hallway, Shion keeps her arm looped through his, her smile never faltering. She waits until they are out of earshot of anyone nearby before she lowers her voice until it’s barely audible. “You okay?” 

Gino nods his head, lowering his own voice. “I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done, Karanomori.”

Shion hums in acknowledgement, flipping her blonde hair back over her shoulder. “Truth be told, Ginoza, I didn’t do it for you. It was the least I could do to help out a fellow Enforcer.” 

“I figured as much,” Gino admits as they turn down the hallway of the Enforcers’ quarters. “But I still want to thank you, all the same.” 

They arrive at Gino’s new residence. Shion releases his arm. “It worked for now, but if anyone ever suspects anything and asks for another test, there’s nothing I can do to help.” 

“You let me worry about that.” Gino scans his badge, and the door slides open. “For now, why don’t you show me this crib you seem so excited about?” 

Shion smiles eagerly at him. “Sure thing, Papa. Right this way.” 

“Papa,” Gino repeats as he follows her into his new home, “I like the sound of that.” 


	8. Chapter 8

It took a few weeks, but Gino adjusted to his new normal. 

He got accustomed to his role as an Enforcer, watching from a distance as Tsunemori did her job and did it well. He learned quickly that Division One was in more than capable hands after witnessing her handle herself and their team out in the field. He thought he would be envious of how well she could balance being short-staffed and under constant pressure from the higher-ups, just like he was when he was lead Inspector. Instead, he finds himself admiring her ability to handle it all almost effortlessly, her hue never once fluctuating under the strain he knows she must be under. Within that span of time, his admiration evolves into full-blown respect. 

Within a few months, between work and never-ending doctors’ appointments, Gino’s new home goes from perpetual bachelor to child friendly. Shion and Yayoi helped to set up a newly added spare room for the baby, while Akane interviewed and screened several latent criminals the Sybil System deemed suitable for the nanny position. 

While Gino technically had no say in whom Akane could choose, she reviewed each applicant in detail with him before the final decision was made. They selected a young woman by the name of Yakamura Kiko, who was studying early childhood development before being classified as a latent criminal by the Sybil System. She was just one semester from completing her degree at Inada Academy before she was confined to the isolation facility. During one of her interviews, Kiko told them her biggest regret was not being able to work with children to help them develop healthy minds so they could avoid her fate. She cried tears of joy when Akane told her she would get the opportunity. 

By the end of his second trimester, Gino’s slowly expanding stomach had become too much of a hindrance and he was regulated to office duty. He hated being stuck behind a desk, and he could see how much Inspector Shimotsuki Mika resented him for it, but the rest of the team assured him it was for the best. Once his baby was born, he assured his team he would be back out in the field as soon as he was able. 

Through it all, Gino felt like he was in a comatose state, watching as if from a great distance as all the decisions for his health and his home were made for him. He justifies his passivity by saying he doesn’t know the first thing about kids, but deep down, he was starting to second guess his decision to keep his baby. 

He had failed as an Inspector, as a partner and as a son, so who was he to think he wouldn’t fail as a father? He had thought being the one to take care of the kid was for the best, but now he was questioning if that was the correct decision or if it was a selfish move on his part. 

Maybe the kid would be better off in the foster care system, or being adopted, or given to the man Gino falsely claimed to be the baby’s other father. Fukumoto Hage had agreed to give up his paternal rights, but maybe if Gino agreed to be the one to give up his rights, the kid would have a better chance at living a good life. 

He thinks about it so much he loses track of how much time passes. He is rudely reminded one day while sitting at his terminal, going over some reports, when a sudden pain rips across his abdomen. 

_Oh, no_ , he thinks immediately, his gut filling with dismay. _Not yet. I need more time…_

He uselessly tries to will it away, but the next pain is quick to follow, this one already more powerful than the first. He looks at his calendar. “Damn it,” he says out loud as he gets to his feet. He’s ten days early. 

He vaguely remembers the doctors telling him what to expect when the contractions started, but he can’t recall a word any of them said. The next pain is by far the most intense. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes, doubling over as he waits for the sheer agony to subside. 

Once the pain abates, Gino expels a breath as he straightens himself. His fellow Enforcer, Hinakawa Sho, walks into the office carrying his lunch. “H-Hi, Ginoza,” he greets in his usual, timid way, “where are you going?” 

“The Infirmary,” Gino places his bionic hand onto Hinakawa’s shoulder as he passes him. “I think I’m in…labor.” He grits the last word out through clenched teeth, already feeling the next contraction coming on. 

“Really? Already? I-I thought you weren’t due-aahh!” Hinakawa’s lunch hits the floor as he cries out. Gino had unconsciously squeezed his bionic hand on the redhead’s shoulder when the contraction hit him.

Gino releases him, doubling over again in anguish. Hinakawa rubs his shoulder briefly before calling for medical assistance.

After that, Gino gets lost in a pain-induced haze. He’s vaguely aware of being taken by gurney to the Infirmary, or of the rest of the team joining him while he waits for the doctor who is performing his c-section to arrive. He can tell someone is holding his real hand, but he’s too lost in pain to know who. 

He can hear his closest comrades offer words of comfort and reassurance while he waits, but he can’t understand a word anyone is saying. He will later say he was in too much pain, but, in reality, he was far too angry. And not just angry; he was absolutely furious. 

Gino was furious at Kougami for doing this to him and leaving, furious at his father for dying and not being here to offer advice, furious at this kid for beating the odds and fighting so hard to be born…but the one he’s the most furious with is himself. 

He never wanted this. Fatherhood was never meant for someone like him. He has nothing to offer this baby; no life, no home, no family, nothing. What made him think raising this kid himself would be a good idea?

At last, the doctor arrives. Just as they take him back into the operating room, Gino blacks out, his last thought being, _Damn it, Kou, where are you?_

*****

He comes to hours later, groggy and disoriented. He panics for a moment, unable to see or recognize his surroundings. He attempts to sit up, until a stinging pain shoots across his lower belly. The unexpectedness of it causes him to gasp. 

“Ginoza.” 

His softly spoken name and a gentle hand against his shoulder halts his movements. He blinks his eyes, trying to bring the person standing next to him into focus. However, he doesn’t need to see her to know who is there. 

Akane keeps her hand against his shoulder until he settles back against the pillow. “Do you know what happened? Where you are?” 

Gino thinks for a moment, trying to clear the fog in his mind. He remembers being in the office, before something happened, something significant, if he could only remember…

At last, his eyes focus, and Gino can see he’s in a sparsely decorated recovery room. He’s in a hospital bed, which is reclined halfway up. He looks down at himself, and notices something is different about his stomach. He pokes it absently, but winces when he touches a tender spot across his lower abdomen. 

Then it all comes rushing back. “Oh,” he says, before he looks up. Akane is there, smiling softly in understanding. 

“Are you okay?”

Gino sighs as he nods his head. 

She drops her hand and takes a step back from him. When she moves, an infant warmer bed located behind her comes into view. There is a blanket inside, wrapped around a tiny bundle. “Would you like to meet your baby?” 

Gino tries again to sit up but fails. He sighs again in irritation. “Sure,” he says dismissively, his dark thoughts and feelings from just hours earlier coming back to him, “might as well.” 

Akane reaches into the warmer, carefully scooping up the bundle. A smile Gino’s never seen before is adorning her features as she passes it to him. When the bundle is placed in his arms, Gino automatically goes through the instructions on how to properly hold a newborn, feeling strangely disconnected from the whole experience. Once it’s securely in his arms, Akane steps away. Only then does Gino finally look down. 

And for the first time in Gino’s life, all his anger, his guilt, his doubt, and his self-loathing just…vanish. He’s never known peace before now, not for one second, but the moment he looks upon his son’s face for the first time, all those negative thoughts and feelings are instantly silenced. “Oh, wow,” he says in utter disbelief. 

He hears Akane laugh quietly at his side. The sound gets his attention, but he doesn’t look up. He’s not capable. “So, what do you think, Mr. Ginoza?” 

“I think,” he’s not even listening to himself as he speaks. His attention is focused solely on the pair of gray eyes staring back at him. “I think I know what true love is.” 


	9. Part 2

_Four years later…_

Walking back into the PSB building felt surreal. Everything was exactly as he remembered, and yet it all felt so alien to him. It created quite the paradox. 

It’s been nearly five years since Kougami Shinya last set foot inside CID headquarters. His current circumstances, being what they are, brought him back to the one place he thought he would never see again. But he has a job to do, and once it’s done, maybe he’ll be able to leave this place behind for good. 

His current supervisor, Hanashiro Frederica, escorts him through the building to his former criminal hunting ground. The current Division One team is expecting them, however, Kougami is uncertain if he should be appreciative or worried about being invited back. The last time he saw two of its members, which was several months ago in the SEAUn, both had pointed a gun at his head. 

When they round the corner into Division One’s office, the team is there and waiting. Kougami quickly scans each of their faces, his eyes landing on the two he’s most familiar with. The three of them stare at each other while Hanashiro exchanges strained pleasantries with the other Inspector on duty. 

Akane breaks away first, offering Hanashiro a sincere smile as she welcomes the taller woman back to the Public Safety Bureau. Gino, on the other hand, maintains intense eye contact with him. Even as Hanashiro tries to say hello, Gino’s focus remains solely on Kougami. She doesn’t appear to take offence. 

Kougami can only guess as to what Gino must be thinking. His face conveys nothing of what must be going on behind those green eyes. 

After a few moments of their eyes remaining deadlocked on one another, Kougami can tell the conversation around them is winding down. Gino must hear it, too, because he finally looks away. He waits for the discussion to end before excusing himself from the room. Kougami is tempted to say something to keep him from leaving, but he knows the best time to speak with Gino is when they are alone. Kougami wants to go after him, but there’s another person he needs to speak to first.

She comes to stand at his side as he watches his once best friend and partner leave the room. When he’s out of sight, both turn their gazes towards each other. “Hello, Inspector,” he offers Akane a soft, familiar smile. 

She returns it. “Hello, Mr. Kougami. And please, there’s no need for us to use titles anymore. Akane’s fine.” 

Kougami studies her for a moment before answering. “All right. Akane it is.” 

Their eyes linger on each other as the people around them return to their desks. “We have a lot we need to talk about,” Kougami states. Akane hums her agreement. “Do you have a place we can go that’s more private?”

Akane nods her head once. “Ms. Hanashiro?” 

Frederica turns to face her. “Yes, Inspector Tsunemori?” 

“May I borrow your advisor for a little while? We have a lot we need to catch up on.” 

Frederica smiles warmly as she runs her fingers through her elegantly styled hair. “My advisors are free to move around as they see fit, Inspector. Kougami does not need my permission to accompany you.” 

Kougami watches out of the corner of his eye as the remaining Enforcers’ heads perk up at this information. He recalls their names and specialties after having studied their files. The redhead on his left is hologram and drug manufacturing expert Hinakawa Sho, while the one on his right is former Military Lieutenant and ace pilot Sugo Teppei. At some point, either he or Frederica will be speaking to each of them as well.

Akane leads him through the once familiar hallways of the PSB. When he realizes she is leading him to the vending machine area, his legs carry him there by muscle memory. After they have each selected something to drink, Akane opens a sliding glass door and goes out onto a courtyard where Kougami can see a grassy area with a few benches nearby. 

At his questioning look, she says, “Most of the building went non-smoking two years ago. You’ll have to indulge out here.” 

Kougami huffs a small derisive laugh. “Why do I have a feeling that’s the least of all that’s changed around here?”

They sit on the same bench but on opposite ends. Akane takes a sip from her can of expresso as Kougami lights up a cigarette. Both take a moment to enjoy the view and the comfort of being back in each other’s presence. 

Akane is the one to break the quiet first. “It really is good to see you, Kougami.”

He smiles sincerely at her. “You too, In…Akane.” He had nearly called her Inspector. _Old habit_ , he reasons. 

Akane returns his smile briefly before continuing. “I never got a clear answer on how Ms. Hanashiro was able to get you the clearance to return. Tell me, how are you allowed back in the country?” 

Kougami inhales a long drag before exhaling it slowly. “The Sybil System has given me immunity for agreeing to work for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs.”

“But how did she get you to agree to work for the MFA? I was under the impression you were done with the Sybil System and the countries under its control.” 

He taps some loose ash away from the end of his cigarette. “We had an arrangement. I agreed to come work for her if she agreed to help me out during a certain situation I found myself in not too long ago. She did, so here I am.” 

Silence falls between them yet again. Kougami watches out of the corner of his eye as Akane grips her drink with both hands. “What’s on your mind?” 

When she speaks next, Akane keeps her eyes trained on her lap. “You do realize, Kougami, the conditions for your return are temporary. The Sybil System will only allow it for as long as you prove useful. The moment you are no longer necessary, the system will have you arrested.”

Kougami closes his eyes briefly. “I know.” 

Both remain silent as they distract themselves by taking in the view of the city. Kougami drops his smoldering cigarette butt next to his foot and presses it beneath his heel to snuff it out. 

Feeling the need to change the subject, he asks, “So, how’s Kunizuka doing? Has she kept in touch since she left?” 

Appearing grateful for the distraction, Akane’s lips quirk up in a subtle smile. “As a matter of fact, yes. Yayoi’s adjusting well to being back in society. She’s still job hunting, but she has a few prospects lined up. She’s even playing the guitar again.” 

Her smile falters. “Shion really misses her. I can tell Yayoi’s leaving has hit her pretty hard, despite her insisting she’s happy for her.” 

“Sounds like Shion hasn’t changed much.” 

Akane glances at him. “How do you mean?”

Kougami takes a swig from his water bottle. “She always values the happiness of those she cares for over her own. Even when she’s hurting, she puts up a tough front so as not to burden those around her.” 

He looks up when he hears Akane huff a small laugh. “That’s our Shion, all right.”

Kougami pauses. “And someone else I know.” 

He watches as a look of melancholy takes over her delicate features. “And how are you really, Akane? Are you okay with all of this?”

She sighs. “I have to be. There’s no other way.”

“Does that mean you’re ready for what happens next?” 

She counters his question with another question. “Are you?” 

He, also, chooses not to answer. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry it has to be you. If there was any other way, I—”

“I will do what has to be done, Kougami. There’s no one else I would want to see burdened with this.” 

With that statement, Akane appears to age ten years right before his eyes. Kougami takes a moment to reflect on how she was when they first met not so long ago, and yet might as well have been several lifetimes ago for how much has happened since then. He mourns for the naïve girl she once was, but marvels at the strong young woman she has become.

Kougami opens his mouth to say something else but stops when he hears a child’s laughter come from the other side of the lengthy courtyard. They look over as a young boy, who looks to be around three or four years old, comes into view. He has a huge smile on his cherub-like face as he runs with both arms out at his sides, as if attempting to catch the wind so he can fly. He is followed by a young woman, who looks to be in her early twenties, with a matching smile as she chases after him with her own arms spread out in a wingspan. Kougami watches as they make a circle before the woman swoops down and scoops the boy up in her arms, his joyful laughter ringing across the courtyard.

Kougami presumes they aren’t related. The young woman has a warm complexion, with long auburn hair and hazel colored eyes, while the boy is paler, with black hair and eyes that are either blue or gray. From his position on the bench, it’s hard to tell. 

The young woman spots them and manages a little wave around the child squirming delightedly in her arms. Akane raises her own hand in greeting. 

As they make their way back toward the other side of the building, Kougami asks, “Is there a daycare here now?” 

When they are out if sight, Akane turns her eyes back to him, her face pensive. “Not exactly.”

He’s about to ask another question, but Akane beats him to it. “You haven’t spoken to Ginoza yet, have you?”

Kougami sighs loudly, reaching for another cigarette. “No. I got the impression he wasn’t interested in talking to me.” He places the cigarette between his lips. He’s about to light it but Akane places her hand on top of his before he gets the chance. 

When he looks at her, Kougami is taken aback by the decisiveness he sees in her eyes. “You should.”

His eyes widen slightly. “Why? Is there something I should know?” 

“There is,” she answers, pulling her hand away. At his questioning look, she continues. “But it’s not my place to say. You’ll need to speak to him yourself.”

Kougami sighs again, placing the unlit cigarette back into the pack. “Fine,” he acquiesces as he gets to his feet. “Where can I find him?” 


	10. Chapter 10

Kougami would be lying if he said he was surprised to see Gino took up residence where his old man lived. He imagines Gino views it as some form of inheritance. 

To his surprise, she unlocks the door without knocking. “Akane,” Kougami begins as she steps into his quarters.

“It’s fine,” Akane assures as she gestures for him to come in. “Gino’s not home right now, but he should be back any minute. You should wait in here.” 

She leads him down the stairs as he takes in his surroundings. “You sure he won’t mind coming home to find me here?” 

“Actually, I’m sure he will mind,” Akane smiles wryly at him, “but you two need to talk. Putting this conversation off isn’t going to make having it any easier.” 

Kougami huffs a dry laugh. “That sounds like it’s from another conversation you’ve already had with him.” 

Her eyes appear to smile. “Several.” She pauses once they are standing in Gino’s living room. “Have a seat.” 

Kougami looks around, feeling like he’s invading Gino’s personal space. Which, he muses, is exactly what he’s doing. “I think I’ll stand.” 

“Suit yourself.” She turns to make her way back up the stairs. 

Kougami takes a step forward. “Uhh,” he begins lamely, “you’re leaving?” 

Her eyes soften in understanding. “This is a conversation that has to happen between just the two of you, Kougami. We can talk more after the two of you have had a chance to talk.”

Kougami takes a deep breath. He’s stood up to murderers and mercenaries with less trepidation than he feels right now. “All right. We’ll talk again later.”

She nods. He watches her as she moves to the other side of the door before turning to face him. As she raises her comm, Akane quietly mouths the words, “Good luck.” The door closes before he has a chance to ask what she means by that. 

Once he’s alone, Kougami takes a closer look at his surroundings. Gino had always been meticulous in how his home looked in the past, and now is no different. As expected, it’s neatly organized and well maintained. The overall atmosphere is welcoming and comfortable, unlike Kougami’s quarters back when he was a resident here. 

To his left is an empty dog kennel. Kougami walks over and peers into it to see a comfortable dog bed with matching food dishes. Looking closer, he can see a few tan and beige hairs clinging to the bed. He feels one side of his mouth crook up in a smile. _Dime_ , he remembers fondly. 

He then heads into the kitchen. The lights above the island turn on once they detect his presence. He looks around briefly, again noticing how much it feels like a home, rather than a prison. 

Kougami looks over to his right, where he knows the bathroom and bedroom are. Or, at least, that was the layout when he was here last. Now, that is no longer the case. 

Instead of seeing two darkened rooms, Kougami counts three. He can tell by the paint and molding around the middle door that it’s more recent than the other two. Curious as to why Gino would get an additional room, he walks over to get a closer look inside. He doesn’t get close enough to engage the lights, but he can identify some items through the dark, such as a computer console, a small table and chairs, a chest and…is that a small bed?

Before he can look any further, the entrance slides open. He looks up to see Gino walk in but freeze the second he spots Kougami next to the added door. His eyes widen the moment Gino sees him. “Kougami,” he says in disbelief, “what are you doing here?”

“Gino.” Despite the evident surprise in Gino’s tone, Kougami smiles warmly at his once best friend and partner. By Gino’s attire and the towel draped around his shoulders, Kougami can tell he’s coming from the gym. He’s holding a leash, and Kougami’s eyes flick down to see Gino’s faithful companion, Dime, at his side.

Gino recovers quickly, then makes his way down the metal stairway. “How did you get in here?”

Kougami’s smile fades. He swallows before answering. “Akane.” He moves back across the kitchen as Gino steps onto the living room floor. They are about twenty feet apart when Dime starts to yip excitedly, jumping up on his hind legs in delight. 

“Naturally,” Gino says with a sigh as he unfastens Dime’s leash. The moment he’s loose, the husky trots straight towards Kougami, his tongue dangling happily out of his mouth. 

Kougami catches his front paws as Dime jumps up to lick his face. Kougami smiles in greeting and rubs him vigorously between his ears. “Hey there, Dime,” he greets warmly, “remember me?” Dime’s tail wags in response. 

Gino makes his way into the kitchen and retrieves a bottle of water from of the fridge. “Of course, he remembers you.” He leans against the counter as he waits for Dime and Kougami to finish saying hello to each other. “Everyone does, though I doubt any of them will be as happy to see you.” 

His words are cold and biting, and Kougami resists the urge to flinch. He sets Dime back down on the floor. “Least of all you, it seems.”

“I’m not _un_ happy to see you, Kou,” Gino is quick to say, “but I am disappointed.” Gino glances at the clock above the sink. 

“Why?” Kougami asks as he moves closer. When Gino doesn’t elaborate or look him in the eye, he realizes he already knows the answer. “Oh,” he says, as he comes to lean against the island opposite of Gino, “it’s because I broke my promise, isn’t it?”

“I told you,” Gino enunciates each word, pointing a bionic finger at Kougami’s chest, “that night you came to my apartment to…to say goodbye, I told you to leave and never come back. Even in Shambala, I told you, again, to stay away. You cause nothing but trouble for Akane and everyone around her. And yet, here you are. Back in the one place I told you to stay away from.”

“I know, but I won’t apologize for it.” Gino’s gaze intensifies before Kougami continues in a soft tone. “Look, if it weren’t absolutely necessary, I would have stayed away. The last thing I want is to cause more problems. For you and for Akane.” 

Gino’s about to take another swig from his water bottle before stopping. “And why are you necessary, hmm? Are you telling me there’s no one else?”

“There isn’t.” He answers with such finality it leaves no more room for argument. 

Kougami watches as Gino’s shoulders visibly sag, the fight draining out of him. “Fine. But for the record, I am not okay with this.” He checks the time. 

Kougami manages a small smile. “Noted.”

Kougami comes to lean against the counter on Gino’s left, keeping a respectable distance between them. Having the space between them makes it easier for Kougami to fight the urge to reach out and touch him. Even now, after years apart, Kougami still finds the act of not touching Gino to be a challenge. He crosses his arms over his chest to help fight the temptation. 

He watches as Gino studies him out of the corner of his eye, so Kougami does the same. His eyes travel along Gino’s slender frame, taking in how much his physique has changed. He knew from witnessing him fight back on Shambala Float that Gino was more well versed in hand-to-hand combat; what he did not realize was how much more muscular he had become. The clothes Gino is wearing accentuate the definition in his arms, legs, and chest, and Kougami struggles to keep his eyes from lingering on them for too long. 

Kougami also recalls seeing Gino with a ponytail and is pleased to see he still has it. He remembers them having a conversation years ago, back when they were still rookie inspectors, about Gino growing his hair out. He remembers them talking about it late one night as they lay in bed. As the sweat cooled on their heated skin, they exchanged gentle touches and what he thought was frivolous conversation. And yet, Kougami had been sincere with his words, as he told him how good long hair would look on him. He remembers thinking Gino did not take his words seriously, however, seeing him now, Kou wonders if Gino remembers that conversation as well as he did. Turns out he was right about how good it would look. He has no doubt it looks even better when it’s unbound and draped around his shoulders. 

Even Gino’s overall demeanor feels different. During their last year working together, Kougami remembers Gino being cold and isolated, nearly impossible to reach. He wore his professionalism like a shield, keeping everyone around him at arm’s length, Kougami himself most of all. Now, Kougami does not get that sense from him. Gino’s aura feels so much warmer and accessible. 

After a few moments of studying each other, Kougami notices Gino’s restlessness. Gino was never particularly good at hiding how he was feeling. Either that, or Kougami is still able to read him as easily as he does one of his novels. 

He waits a few seconds before stating, “You’re worried.”

“Of course, I am,” Gino scoffs, seemingly unsurprised Kougami can still read him so well after being apart for so long. “What if the Sybil System decides to arrest you? You’ll most likely be executed, Kou. Doesn’t that worry you?” 

Rather than answer him, Kougami says, “Frederica has assured me that won’t happen.” 

“And you believe her?” 

Kougami would rather be reassuring than truthful. He can’t look at him when he replies, “I do.” 

Gino doesn’t appear to believe him. He finishes his water with an exasperated sigh. 

Kougami sees Gino’s eyes glance at the clock once again. Not knowing what else to say, he decides not to ignore it. “You have somewhere you need to be?” 

“No,” Gino answers, tossing his empty water bottle into the recycling container, “but I am expecting someone.” He takes off his towel and places it on the island. “We’re not done talking, Kou, but I do need you to leave. You and Ms. Hanashiro are here for the next few days, correct?” 

Kougami nods. “We are. When can we talk again?”

“Tomorrow,” Gino replies, “but don’t come here. I’ll come find you.” He ushers Kougami towards the door. 

“Why?” Kougami asks, following Gino slowly. “You have the day off, don’t you? I have several meetings I need to attend, but I can come here when I’m free.” 

“No,” Gino says again, this time more forcefully. At Kougami’s questioning look, he continues. “I just have some things I need to take care of, all right? I’d rather not get interrupted.” 

“How about we meet for lunch? You’ll need to eat at some point.” 

Gino gestures for him to hurry. “Fine. But right now, you need to leave.” 

Kougami’s lips quirk up in amusement. He can see how badly Gino wants to get him out of his quarters. “What’s the hurry, Gino?” He teases, stopping his progression towards the door. “Got a hot date?”

“Don’t be an idiot.” He finally loses patience and approaches Kougami. He takes his left elbow and begins to physically pull him toward the exit. “They’ll be here any—”

Just then, the door opens. Kougami watches as Gino’s face falls so completely it alarms him. “Gino, what—”

_“Papa!”_

Kougami swears his heart stops beating. In the next instance, Gino’s face goes from dejected to completely open and welcoming. “Hey, kiddo!” He greets the child warmly as he and the woman he is with make their way carefully down the stairs. 

Kougami remains frozen in place. He recognizes the woman and child from the courtyard. Gino waits at the bottom of the stairs for the boy before scooping him up in his arms easily. “Did you have a good day?” 

“Uh-huh!” The little boy answers. He throws his arms around Gino’s neck in a hug as Gino plants a kiss on the side of his head. Dime is at Gino’s side, wagging his tail joyfully. “Dime!” The boy squirms, and Gino sets him down so he can pet the dog. “I miss you!” Dime answers him by sweeping his tongue across his face. The boy giggles in delight.

Kougami hears Gino greet the young woman, but he can’t understand a word they say. His sole focus is on the little boy, with one thought ringing over and over in his head: _Papa. He called Gino Papa._

As the other two adults converse, Kougami peers closer at the little boy. He seems like a happy child, well cared for and loved, but what strikes him the most are his features. As the boy pets Dime’s fur, Kougami studies his hair color, his nose, his complexion, his smile, all so familiar and yet not for the youth of the face he sees it on. 

And his eyes. Now that he’s closer, Kougami can tell the boy’s eyes are more gray than blue. Just like…

_Mine. They’re just like mine._

Kougami’s heart stops for a second time in as many minutes. His mind flashes back to over four years ago, to the last night he and Gino were together. He remembers that night well, and in vivid detail, for it kept him warm on many cold, lonely nights when he was abroad. 

_The timing is right. Could he really be…?_

“Who’s he?” 

With those two words, Kougami is thrown back into the present. “Shino,” Gino addresses the little boy. Kougami’s breath catches in his throat. He lowers his eyes as he silently repeats his name. _Shino._

Gino picks the boy up and places him against his hip effortlessly, the boy automatically placing his arms around Gino’s neck. Their movements are so fluid Kougami can tell this is something they’ve done countless times before. He waves his bionic hand to the young woman about to leave his quarters. “Say goodbye to Kiko, Shino.” 

Shino waves one hand enthusiastically. “Bye bye, Kiko!” The woman named Kiko returns their waves with a big smile and one of her own before using her comm to close the door. 

Leaving the three of them. Alone. 

Gino clears his throat. “Shino,” Gino says calmly. He turns so the boy is facing Kougami. “I would like you to meet a friend of mine. This,” he pauses, and both sets of eyes, one green and the other gray, are locked onto Kougami’s own, “is Mr. Kougami. Can you say hello?” 

“Hello, Mr. Kougami,” the boy says clearly. There’s not a hint of shyness in his tone. 

Kougami is stunned into his reply. “Umm, hello…Shino.” 

The boy fixes his gaze back on his father. “Papa, can me and Dime go play?” 

Gino smiles affectionately at him. “Yes, but don’t get dirty. Dinner’s in an hour.” He sets him back down on the floor, and the little boy runs into the room Kougami was interested in before, the husky hot on his heels. Both men watch as Shino enters the room, and with the lights now on, Kougami can clearly see it’s a child’s bedroom. _Shino’s bedroom._

Kougami watches him go, his thoughts spinning uncontrollably around in his head. It’s only when he hears Gino’s voice is he able to come back to himself. “Kou?” 

Kougami takes a deep breath, stealing himself as he turns to face him. “Ginoza,” he begins, “you’re a father.” 

Gino huffs a small, humorless laugh. “Still a detective, I see.” 

“Who’s his other father?” Kougami asks immediately. He can hear the desperation seeping into his voice. “Is he mine?” 

Gino closes his eyes. He heaves a heavy, bone weary sigh. “Shinya.” 

Gino comes closer, looking as if the simple action of moving is painful for him. He takes Kougami’s left hand into his real one, but he doesn’t interlace their fingers. He’s so close Kougami can smell the sweat from his workout. Kougami inhales despite himself, the scent of Gino’s skin achingly familiar. It would be arousing if not for the situation he finds himself in. 

When Gino speaks, Kou must lean in close to hear him. “A thousand times.” Kougami’s brow furrows in confusion before Gino continues. “I’ve pictured this exact moment over a thousand times, in a thousand different ways, and now that it’s here, I have no idea what to say to you.”

He feels the slightest of trembles, and Kougami tightens his hold on Gino’s hand. “Just tell me the truth, Nobuchika,” he takes one step closer, until they are exchanging breath. When he leans in, Kougami can see Gino’s pulse fluttering underneath the delicate skin of his neck. He whispers into the small amount of space between them. “Is Shino my son?”

Gino squeezes his eyes shut. He takes a long, deep breath before muttering a single word: “No.”

Kougami releases his hand, studying his face. Gino opens his eyes but refuses to look at him. “You’re lying.” 

Gino steps away. “I was lost, Shinya, so very lost back then.” He leans against the island tiredly as Kougami remains rooted to the floor. “I didn’t know how to handle everything that was happening at the time. Between you leaving, the Makishima case, my psycho-pass deteriorating…it all became too much, so I went looking for an escape. Even now, I have no idea what I was thinking.”

“Wait a minute,” Kougami interrupts, his anger clawing its way up his throat, “are you telling me you _fucked_ somebody else?” 

“Keep your voice down,” Gino hisses, his eyes darting to Shino’s room. “Yes, I did, and _that_ man is Shino’s father.”

“Bullshit,” Kougami hisses back, “that’s not you. You never would have done something like that, unless…” here he pauses, a thought suddenly occurring to him, “unless you had to.”

Gino turns away. “Check Shino’s paternity test. I’m not going to bother telling you his name since I know you’ll investigate him, regardless of what I say. But you should know, he’s never been in the picture.”

Kougami sneers as he subconsciously reaches for his pack of Spinels. He has a cigarette in one hand and a lighter in the other before Gino’s hard look stops him. He puts both back in his pocket. “All right,” he says on a sigh, “I’ll buy your story for now. But before I go, I have one more question for you.” 

Gino stands to his full height as he turns to face him. He crosses his arms over his chest. “Which is?” 

Kougami puffs out his own chest. “If I’m not Shino’s father, then why does he have my eyes?”

Gino shrugs dismissively. “What can I say, Kougami? I guess I have a type.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Kougami storms into the office he and Hanashiro have been assigned. It was made available temporarily to give them their own space while at the PSB. Hanashiro has just finished setting up the office to her liking when Kougami barges in. He’s practically yelling before the door has fully closed behind him. “Did you know about this?”

“Well, hello to you too, Kougami,” she says as she calmly turns to face him. “Is it safe for me to assume your discussions with your former coworkers aren’t going as well as you’d hoped?” 

Kougami glares at her. “A kid, Frederica, Gino has a kid,” he nearly seethes. “Did you know about this?” 

“Yes,” she answers, placing both hands on top of the desk behind her, “I was aware.” 

“So, just how the hell did you expect me to do this job without knowing that before coming back here?” He pulls out a cigarette and lights it. He inhales deeply before expelling the smoke from his lungs loudly. 

Hanashiro watches him puff a few plumes of smoke silently for a few moments. “Feel better?”

Kougami closes his eyes as he sighs. The small rush of nicotine helps to tone down his anger. When he speaks next, his voice is much more controlled. “Just, tell me. Why wasn’t I made aware of this?”

“Your access to this information was denied by the Sybil System. It determined you didn’t need to know about this prior to arriving here, so I didn’t either.” She places her index finger against her chin delicately as she studies him. “Of course, looking at you now, I can see that was a mistake on my part.” 

Kougami takes another long drag. “This changes everything, Frederica. Convincing him was going to be difficult as it was, but now there’s a child we have to worry about?” He exhales one last drag before stubbing his cigarette out on the windowsill. “I don’t know how you expect me to do this.” This last part he mumbles more to himself than to her. 

Frederica studies him, a thoughtful smile gracing her pretty features. “Kougami, we haven’t known each other long, but it seems unlike you to back away from a challenge.” She runs a hand through her blond locks. “What’s really the issue here? And please, be honest.” 

Kougami heaves a sigh. He pulls another cigarette from his pocket and lights it. “Do you know our history?”

“Vaguely,” she answers. “I know your professional history. You met in school, worked side-by-side as Inspectors, first in different Divisions, then together in Division One prior to your demotion. Due to your compatibility, you continued to work with Ginoza as one of his Enforcers until you fled the country.” She pauses briefly as he inhales another drag. “Is there something else I should know?”

He exhales. “Gino and I were more than compatible. We were…close.” 

“I see,” she says thoughtfully, “how close?” 

Kougami lowers his voice. “Very.”

“I see,” she says again, “for how long?”

“On and off for ten years, right up until I left.”

“Hmm,” she hums thoughtfully. Eventually, she asks, “Did the Sybil System know the nature of your relationship?” 

He shrugs. “It wasn’t openly talked about, but it wasn’t exactly a secret, either.” 

“And you didn’t think to bring this to my attention sooner?”

Kougami laughs sardonically. “I didn’t think you needed to know about this.”

She smiles in acknowledgement. “Fair enough,” she says as she leans back against the desk, looking thoughtful. He can see her putting the pieces of the puzzle together in her head. 

After a time, Frederica comes to stand beside him. “Kougami,” she begins quietly, “I’m aware of Ginoza’s modification. Is there any chance, and I do mean _any_ ,” she emphasizes the word, “that you are his child’s father?”

Kougami exhales another puff of smoke. “He told me there’s a paternity test that proves I’m not.” 

“I saw it, but that’s not what I asked you.” 

Kougami stubs out his cigarette, refusing to look at her. His silence is his answer. 

Frederica closes her eyes, her hand brushing her hair away from her face. “Well, this does complicate things a bit. Tell me, how do you plan to accomplish what we came here to do?”

Kougami falls silent, his mind already searching for possible solutions. At last, he says, “I’m working on it.” 


	12. Chapter 12

He makes his way back to the courtyard, his mind on autopilot as he reviews the day’s events over in his head. He’s leaning against the railing, halfway through a cigarette before he’s even aware of having one in his hand. But it isn’t the scent of his cigarette that pulls him back to the present, but the scent of the cigarette the person who appears next to him is holding that does.

“Akane,” he says without turning his gaze away from the slowly retreating sun. He chuckles fondly in remembrance. “I wondered why you had that pack back in SEAUn.” 

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I never picked up the habit.” She places the hand holding the cigarette over the railing, her eyes getting distant. “They help me think, among other things.” He chooses not to ask her to elaborate. 

Both watch as some loose ash from the end of her cigarette flutters away on the gentle breeze. “Did you get to meet him?” They both know she’s not talking about Gino. 

Kougami takes a drag before flicking his nearly spent cigarette over the railing. “I did.”

“And? What did you think of him?” 

“He’s…he’s…” Kougami stutters, taking himself by surprise. It’s unlike him to be unable to articulate what he’s thinking. But Akane is patient, and she waits for him to get his thoughts in order. 

He thinks back to his brief interaction with the young boy. He pictures him in his mind, from the moment he first saw him up until they had spoken for the first and only time. 

At last, Kougami finds his voice. “He’s beautiful.” He surprises himself again, this time with how sincere his own words ring in his ears.

Akane nods her head once, a warm smile gracing her lips. After a time, he says, “Listen, Akane, I know you already have enough on your plate, but—”

“It’s fine,” she says. The tone to her voice brings Kougami up short. He turns his eyes towards her as she props her elbow up on the railing. “Just tell me what you need.” 

Kougami studies her profile for a moment, thinking things over. “How were you able to convince Chief Kasai to allow Gino to keep Shino?”

“It wasn’t easy,” she admits, “but I was able to convince her how valuable a resource he would be as an Enforcer and she agreed. There were conditions, but so far they’ve worked out well.” 

“Conditions? What conditions?” 

“Shino’s crime co-efficient,” she answers, tossing the spent cigarette over the railing. “If it ever climbs higher than sixty, he’s to be placed in the foster system. And if that ever happens…”

Kougami finishes her thought. “If that ever happens, Gino will never see him again.” 

She sighs as she closes her eyes. “I don’t like to think about that.” 

“Yeah,” he replies. To keep their thoughts from running too dark, he changes the subject. “Are you and Gino close?”

Her answer is immediate. “Yes. I’m close with all the members of my team.” 

The next question he asks is difficult. “Does,” he licks his suddenly dry lips, “does he ever talk about me?” 

Akane smiles sadly at him. “He does, but not always fondly. I think there’s still some unresolved tension there.” 

He fights a snort. “That’s putting it mildly.” 

She pauses before stating, “But you should know, Kougami, he never speaks ill of you in front of Shino.” He looks at her. “Never.” 

He hums in acknowledgement. “Still, you know how challenging it’s going to be to convince him to join me at the MFA.”

“I’ll talk to him, but I’m not going to tell him what to do.” At his questioning look, she continues. “Gino’s a father, Kougami, a good father. His son’s health and happiness are the two most important things to him. If you can’t guarantee him those two things, he will not go with you.” She inhales a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “Ginoza is going to do what he thinks is best for Shino.”

He pulls out his lighter and a cigarette. He lights it and pulls a long, toxic drag deeply into his lungs before exhaling it slowly. Finally, he turns to her as he nods. “Whatever’s best for Shino, huh?” 

She mirrors his nod, her eyes meeting his. “For Shino.” 


	13. Chapter 13

It was well after sunset when Kougami leaves the building for the day. After he had gotten Hanashiro to ease the restrictions on Gino’s file, Kougami heads down the street to see if the convenient store he used to frequent for his nicotine fix was still there. Pleasantly surprised to find it is, he purchases two different cartons of cigarettes and what can pass for alcohol. It’s plum wine, which he doesn’t particularly care for, but it is either this or nothing, so he buys two bottles. 

He is halfway through the first bottle before he manages to find his hotel room. He doesn’t bother to turn on the lights as he divests himself of his shoes, belt and jacket. He sits down heavily on the couch and turns on the news, but he’s unable to hear it over the one phrase that keeps cycling through his brain on a never-ending loop: _Gino and I have a son, I have a son, a son, my son._

_Shino._

Of course, Gino had clearly stated this is not the case. Furthermore, the only proof that currently exists of Shino’s paternity shows some unknown man as Shino’s biological father. However, despite all of that, Kougami knows Shino is _his_ son; he can feel it in the very marrow of his bones. 

He tips the bottle back and takes a healthy swig of wine and grimaces. To chase the overly sweet taste out of his mouth, Kougami lights a cigarette as he opens Gino’s personnel file. 

He finds Shino’s paternity test quickly, which shows an exact match to a man named Fukumoto Hage. Kougami looks him up, as Gino knew he would. Once his profile picture is on full display, Kougami compares his face to the image he has of young Shino. He brings up his own profile picture, all three screens hovering above the coffee table like luminescent ghosts in the darkened room. 

At first, he simply stares at the picture of Shino, staggered by how much of Gino he can see in him. The shape of his nose, mouth and chin, even the smile he remembers the boy are an exact replica of Gino’s. _No wonder I think he’s beautiful_ , he muses. He shakes his head to clear it, focusing on the task at hand. 

His eyes dart from one picture to another and back again, comparing himself and Fukumoto to Shino’s picture. He wants to say he and Shino have more in common than Fukumoto and Shino do, but without proof, the similarities are just that, similarities. 

“Shit,” he mutters irritably, stubbing the cigarette out in the ashtray with one hand as he lights another with the other. He thinks briefly about requesting another paternity test, but he stops that thought before it fully takes form. If he were to request another test and it revealed he was Shino’s father, it would prove the current test on file had been tampered with. The Sybil System would be swift in dealing out punishment for those responsible, and with dire consequences. If he really wants to know for certain, Kougami must find another way. 

He moves on to reviewing the footage from the night Gino and Fukumoto supposedly met. It shows Gino walking through the abolition block before entering a place of business. The cameras inside show him at the establishment’s bar for roughly half an hour before he spots Fukumoto on the other side. They must exchange some form of non-verbal communication because a moment later, the camera shows Gino walking towards the back of the club, with Fukumoto trailing not far behind. He emerges approximately twenty minutes later, his clothes disheveled, with Gino emerging soon after. He makes his way out of the club in a hurry. 

Kougami sighs, taking another swig of sickly-sweet wine. He knows Gino, better than any other person has ever known Gino, and the idea of him seeking solace in a strange man’s arms just isn’t something he would ever do. However, after watching the video, there’s no doubt in Kougami’s mind that Gino did have a sexual encounter with this man. He has every right to feel angry or hurt about him being taken so soon after they had had their encounter, but that’s exactly what stops him from getting upset. 

According to the footage, Gino and Fukumoto met two days _after_ Kougami had gone to see Gino. That’s enough time for the A.I. in his apartment to have detected the pregnancy hormone in Gino’s biometric levels, proving he was already pregnant before he met up with Fukumoto. If this data were ever present in the computer within the apartment Gino once called home, it would leave a signature. 

_That’s it. That’s how I’ll prove it._

Kougami’s not a good enough hacker to be able to go back that far to find this missing data (if it ever even existed), but he knows someone who is. 

He looks at the two cartons of cigarettes lying on the coffee table, one his preferred brand, the other preferred by a certain PSB Analyst. Kougami smiles to himself as he leans back in the couch to finish the bottle of wine, a freshly lit cigarette pressed between his grinning lips. 


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Kougami's finally able to break free from the meetings in the late morning. He’s never been much of a meeting person; that’s more Hanashiro’s wheelhouse than his. He prefers to have his actions speak for him. She must notice his restlessness and gives him permission to leave, promising to inform him of anything relevant later. 

Grabbing the carton of cigarettes he purchased yesterday, Kougami makes his way to Karanomori’s work area. He walks briskly, his steps quicker than his normal pace. 

When the door opens and she sees him, Karanomori gasps. “Kou! It’s about time you came to see me!” In the next instant, she is out of her chair and pulling him into her arms. “You look like hell.” She says teasingly as she embraces him. 

He smiles lopsidedly as he wraps one arm around her in a loose hug. “Hey, Shion. Yeah, I forgot why I never cared for plum wine. Consider me reminded.”

She chuckles softly. “So, what brings you here?” She asks as she takes a step back, taking in his full appearance. Her eyes immediately go to the white box he’s clutching in his right hand. “And is that for me? Please tell me it is.” 

He holds the carton up for her. “I saw them on the shelf and thought of you. Still your preferred brand?” 

“You know it,” she says, taking the carton in both hands with a smile. “And just in time, too. I’m almost out. Thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

Shion makes her way back to her computer terminals and Kougami follows. He takes a seat on the comfortable couch, elbows on his knees, as they light their respective cigarettes. “So, what can I do for you today, Kougami?” 

“Who says I need you to do anything? Maybe I wanted to stop by and spend some time with the PSB’s prettiest analyst,” Kougami teases with a smile. 

“Ooh, first a gift and now flattery?” Shion crosses her legs as she sets her cigarette down in the ashtray. “You must really want something.”

“There’s no fooling you.” He takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly. “I need you to look up some lost data for me. Or possibly erased.”

“From where? And from how long ago?” She questions, picking up her cigarette and inhaling from it. 

“From…a mutual friend’s former residence around five years ago. I need you to look at the A.I. data storage, to see if any information may have been deleted from around that time. Would you be able to recover it?”

“Possibly,” she squints her eyes at him, “who’s this mutual friend?” 

He clears his throat. “Gino.” 

“Why would you…” She trails off, thinking his request over. After a few moments, she asks, “You want me to look up his biometric levels from back then, don’t you?” He nods mutely.

Shion is quiet as she taps the end of her cigarette against the ashtray. “I’m sure you’ve seen the paternity test by now.” 

“I have.” 

“So, why not ask me what you really want to know?” She inhales from her slim cigarette and exhales it forcefully. “Ask me if I had anything to do with altering the results.” 

Kougami shakes his head. “I’m not going to put you on the spot like that. Even if you had, I know why it was necessary.” He takes a drag. “I need to see definitive proof for myself, beyond any shadow of a doubt, and this is the only way that won’t alert the Sybil System to what I’m trying to do.” 

He locks his gaze with hers. “Shion, please. I need to know if Shino’s my son. I have a right to know.”

Shion seems to consider his words for a full minute before she turns her back to him. “What you’re asking for, it can’t be done. Sorry, Kougami.” She goes back to working. 

It’s a thinly veiled lie, and it catches him off guard. She’s always been willing and able to help him out with these types of requests in the past. “Why is that?” When she doesn’t answer, he abandons his cigarette and comes to stand at her side. “Shion.” 

She doesn’t look at him. “Shinya,” she begins carefully, “please understand, this isn’t about you or what you need. It’s about protecting that precious little boy. Gino has done an excellent job giving him the best life he can possibly have here. We all have.” 

She finally looks up at him. “So, unless you give me a better reason, I can’t help you. I won’t risk jeopardizing that.” 

Kougami stares at her, absorbing her words. He walks slowly back to the table and picks up his cigarette. He takes a few deep pulls from it in silence, thinking things over. 

It only takes a few moments for him to understand her reasoning. “You’re right, Shion. This isn’t about me. My whole purpose for being here is to recruit Gino and other qualified candidates for the MFA. I’ve allowed myself to get distracted by my need to know something that isn’t relevant to the task at hand.”

Kougami holds the cigarette up to his lips, but he doesn’t inhale. Shion watches his every move. 

“If Gino agrees to join the MFA, he won’t have any of the restrictions he has here. He and Shino can live as they want to live, without limit on where they can go and what they can do. They would be completely free.” 

He pauses, his eyes widening in realization, as Akane’s words from the previous day resonate within his head. _Whatever’s best…for Shino._

Kougami huffs a quiet laugh as he extinguishes his cigarette. “With that said, it doesn’t make any difference who his other father is, now, does it? All that matters is that he’s happy. That they both are.” 

He looks at her, smiling easily. “Thanks for offering some perspective on this, Shion. You can disregard my request.” 

She returns his smile, her shoulders visibly relaxing. “I’m glad to hear you say that, Kougami. Very glad.” She gestures for him to come closer. He remains silent as she turns back to her monitors and begins keying in commands. 

After a few moments, she hits one final key, and both watch as the information he requested gets uploaded onto an encrypted external device. “I’ll meet you halfway and leave the choice of learning the truth up to you.” She offers him the device, and as he reaches for it, she maintains her grip on it. They lock eyes. “But once you know, there’s no going back. You need to be okay with that before finding the truth out for yourself.” Kougami nods in understanding. 

Shion releases the device. “The password is Shino’s birthday. I recommend asking Gino what day that is.” 

Kougami looks at the device she’s just given him. It lies in the center of his palm, no bigger than a coin. _How can something that’s practically weightless feel so heavy?_

He wraps his long fingers around it. “Thanks, Shion.” 

She nods her head once. “Good luck.” 


	15. Chapter 15

Kougami spends the next hour in the office, revising the offer he plans to make to Gino. Once he’s satisfied, he activates his comm.

Only, it isn’t Gino who answers the call. “Hello, Mr. Kougami.”

Kougami is taken aback when the image of another man appears on the screen. “Mr. Sugo,” he says by way of greeting, “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“I apologize if I surprised you,” Sugo states clearly, “but Gino is with his son right now. He prefers to give Shino his undivided attention.” 

Kougami narrows his eyes in thought. “I see,” Kougami responds carefully, “so why are you there? And why did you answer his personal comm?” 

If Sugo is offended by his line of questioning, he doesn’t show it. “Because he asked me to be. He has been expecting your call.” Sugo gets to his feet. “One moment.” 

Kougami watches silently as Sugo walks across the kitchen to Shino’s room. Kougami can hear Shino’s elated laughter and Gino’s muffled voice in the background. “Hey, hun,” Sugo says to get Gino’s attention, “it’s Kougami.” 

Kougami’s eyes snap open with a quiet gasp. _Hun?_

The screen tilts at a severe angle as Sugo passes the comm to Gino. Kougami overhears Gino say, “Shino, it’s Sugo’s turn to play with you now.” Much more quietly, Gino says, “Thanks, Sugo.” He watches as Sugo places his hand on Gino’s upper chest, over his collarbones, as Gino places his hand against Sugo’s side and squeezes it gently. Kougami can tell it is a familiar form of contact between them, and he feels an unexpected pang of envy. 

Sugo’s image disappears as he enters Shino’s room while Gino steps out into the kitchen. Kougami listens as Sugo lets out a playful growl, causing Shino to squeal gleefully. “Kougami,” Gino acknowledges when the screen is righted again, “It’s after twelve. I expected to hear from you sooner.” 

His thoughts are in turmoil, but Kougami recovers quickly. “Hey, Gino. Yeah, I got wrapped up in something. Have you eaten?”

“Not yet,” Gino answers, “I can meet you in the Cafeteria.” 

“I got a better idea,” he counters. “Meet me in the lobby. Say fifteen minutes?” 

Gino seems to think on it for a moment before nodding. “I suppose I could, yes.” 

“Good. I’ll see you soon.” With a press of a button, Gino’s image disappears.

Kougami lowers his wrist and stands alone in the center of the office. He takes a deep, calming breath before lighting a cigarette. He puffs on it silently, his eyes unfocused as he ponders his conversation with Gino…and Sugo. He’s nearly done with his cigarette by the time he comes back to himself. 

“Shit.” 

*****

When Kougami exits the elevator twenty minutes later, Gino is waiting for him in the atrium. Kougami locates his unmoving form amidst the bustling crowd easily. Gino stands taller than most, and he’s one of the few dressed casually in civilian clothes. His clothes are dark yet flattering, accompanied by a lightweight jacket, which covers him down to mid-thigh. His hair is tied back in a simple ponytail, his bangs framing his sharp green eyes. He’s standing back far enough from the main entrance to keep the security drones from being alerted to his presence.

Kougami makes his way through the crowd. Once he’s spotted, Gino’s lips quirk up in a teasing smile at his approach. “You’re late,” he says by way of greeting.

Kougami can’t help but to grin lopsidedly at him. He had expected Gino to mention his tardiness. “You hungry?” At his nod, Kougami gestures for Gino to follow him. He makes his way towards the lobby’s exit. 

Gino halts after a few steps. “Is someone else joining us?” 

“No. Why do you ask?” 

“You know I can’t leave without an authorized escort.”

“I am your authorized escort.” The closest security drone approaches, and Gino reflexively takes a step back. Kougami remains calm as he shows the drone his badge, displaying his credentials as a Tactical Advisor for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Once the drone validates the badge’s authenticity, it rolls back to its post by the building’s main entrance. 

At Gino’s gaping look, Kougami shoots him a smug smile. “Impressed?”

“Hardly,” Gino answers, lightly teasing, as he follows Kougami out the door, “you knew that was going to happen.” 

Kougami chuckles as he leads them down the street. The sky is overcast and there is a slight chill to the air, signaling the coming of winter. “Just one of the perks I have working for the MFA.” 

Gino matches his stride so they can walk side-by-side. They are far enough apart so they will not graze each other by accident. “Is this the start of your sales pitch, then?” 

“You could say that,” Kougami admits, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket to protect them from the cold, “but mostly I wanted us to get a bite to eat so we can catch up. Do you remember when we used to go to Wu’s?” 

Gino smiles in remembrance. “Of course, I do,” he answers, placing his own hands into his coat pockets. “We would go every Wednesday for lunch. It used to be a highlight to our work week.” 

Kougami nods. He remembers them going together as Inspectors, first in different Divisions, then as partners in Division One. It had been something they did routinely during their first few years working at the PSB. However, they had stopped going once work became too hectic. Meals became few and far between to meet the demands of the job. Kou looks back on it now and wonders if that was the first sign their relationship had started to change. 

They turn down a side street and arrive at their destination a few minutes later. Gino looks up at the scrolling neon sign above the entrance. “I can’t believe it’s still here.” His eyes get a little distant, lost in memories he probably has not conjured up for the better part of a decade. 

Kougami bumps his shoulder with his own, pulling him back to the present. “Come on. Let’s see if they still have that shrimp tempura dish you like so much.”

Gino blinks at him. “How do you remember that?”

_I remember everything, Gino, especially when it comes to you._ But rather than say this out loud, Kougami says, “I hadn’t until just now.” 

They make their way into the restaurant and place their orders at the counter before finding a seat next to the large pane window. It was their usual spot back when they were regular customers. They take off their coats and hang them off the backs of their chairs, choosing the same seats from years before, as if they were assigned to them. 

Once they are sitting face-to-face, an awkward silence descends between the two of them. Kougami takes a drink from his cup of hot green tea the same moment Gino reaches for the sugar for the coffee he had ordered. Kougami subconsciously pushes the creamer towards his side of the table, and Gino takes it wordlessly. 

To avoid looking at each other directly, they gaze out the window and watch as a small spattering of people walk by. They had made it inside just before it started to rain. A few of the people have their umbrellas open to protect themselves from the drizzle. 

Gino breaks the uncomfortable quiet first. “So, what happens now?” 

Kougami sets down his cup, wishing it contained something stronger than tea. “Now, we talk. I figured coming here would be a good place to catch up.” 

Looking confused, Gino asks, “Aren’t you going to try to talk me into joining the MFA?” 

“Later. Right now, I want to hear about you.” 

Gino nods his head in acquiescence. “All right,” he says, stirring his coffee, “what do you want to know?” 

Kougami clears his throat, feeling uncomfortable in his chair. He lights a cigarette, his eyes not meeting Gino’s. “So, you and Sugo?” 

Gino’s lifts his cup, but it stops halfway before reaching his lips. He sets it down before taking a drink. “That’s the first thing you want to talk about?” 

“No, not really,” Kougami admits as he taps the end of cigarette into the table’s ashtray, “but I’m trying here, Gino.” 

Gino sighs. “Fine. What about me and Sugo?” 

“Are you two together?” 

“Would it bother you if we were?” 

Kougami frowns before taking another drag from his quickly diminishing cigarette. “Are you going to answer all of my questions with one of your own?” 

Gino pauses before hiding a smile behind his cup. “I’ll try not to.” He sets the mug down on the table with a soft clink. “We’ve been working together for over three years, but we weren’t together until seven or eight months ago.” 

“What happened to make you two official?” 

“I don’t really know,” Gino answers with a small shrug, “but I don’t think it was any one thing. He’s always been there, for me and for Shino, no matter what the situation. Once I realized how much I value that, it wasn’t too long after that we made it official.” 

Kougami stubs out his cigarette a little more forcefully than intended. “I’m happy for you, Gino, really. It’s good to hear you found someone you can rely on.” 

“You’re not jealous?” 

Kougami thinks his question over for a moment before answering. “Maybe a little,” he answers honestly, “but we never promised to wait for each other.”

“That’s right, we didn’t,” Gino responds assertively. Kougami suppresses the urge to flinch as he lowers his eyes. Gino rushes to change the subject. “What about you, Kou? Did you… _get involved_ with anyone while you were away?” 

Kougami shakes his head. Plenty of opportunity had been there for him to be with people he met in and around Asia, even if only for a short while. Many were fascinated with him being Japanese, and more than a few wanted to take him to bed. However, he never took any of them up on their offer; he wasn’t capable of it. 

“No,” Kougami answers, staring into his cup of cooling tea. He looks up to see Gino eyeing him with a disbelieving look on his face. “It’s the truth, Gino. I’m not interested in being with anyone else.” 

The second the words leave his mouth, Kougami bites his tongue. He did not intend to tell Gino that. Not like this. 

Gino lowers his eyes, a faint blush dusting his cheekbones. Kougami leans back in his chair, concerned he may have said too much. “Why not?” Gino studies Kougami’s eyes as his mind scrambles for a reasonable answer. When he doesn’t respond, Gino prompts him calmly but firmly. “Tell me.” 

Kougami runs a hand through his hair to the back of his neck. He briefly considers lying, but he knows Gino always sees right through him when he lies. He didn’t want to tell Gino this so soon, but he can’t think of any other way out of this. 

Kougami lowers his hand and takes a breath, his reply on the tip of his tongue. However, at that exact moment, their food arrives, effectively derailing the conversation. Kougami sighs in relief as the drone places their plates on the table and gives them each a refill of their drinks. 

The first few bites of their meals are taken in silence, the atmosphere once again awkward and strained between them. Eventually, to break the tension, Kougami changes the subject. “Tell me about Shino.” 

Gino’s eyes narrow as he swallows a mouthful of food. “You’re not his father, Kou.”

“Maybe not, but you are. And I want to hear all about him.”

“Why?” 

He sets his chopsticks down, allowing an amused smirk to adorn his lips. “Come on, Gino. Aren’t parents supposed to talk non-stop about their kids? You should be inundating me with pictures and videos of him by now.” 

Gino stops mid-chew. He seems to take Kougami’s words to heart before lowering his eyes, a fond smile overtaking his features as he thinks of his son. Kougami takes a moment to appreciate how easily the smile comes to Gino’s lips. It suits him so much better than the scowl that was frequently there when they worked together last. “All right.” 

And with that, they talk, _as friends_ , for the first time in far too many years. Once they got through their awkward beginning and Kougami’s misstep, they speak easily and cordially to each other. The atmosphere becomes much more comfortable in their corner of the restaurant. 

Gino shows Kougami countless pictures and videos of Shino over the past four years. He tells him about the day he was born, and how much he loved him from the moment he first saw him. He tells Kougami about his proudest moments so far, of Shino taking his first step, then speaking his first word, and so many more. Gino reveals how the team has played a pivotal role in raising him, and how all of them feel like they are his adopted family. Shino has become the honorary mascot of Division One, which was an idea Karanomori came up with during his first birthday party, and both share a laugh over her creativity. 

In every picture, Kougami sees so much of Gino in the young boy he might as well be Gino’s clone. He also notices several similarities between the boy and himself, both in looks and what Gino tells him about his demeanor, but Kougami keeps these observations to himself. Right now, he is more interested in learning about the most important person in Gino’s life. If they are going to work together again (and Kougami is determined to make this happen), he needs to know as much as he can about the young boy. 

When prompted, Kougami tells Gino about his time abroad. He tells him of the world outside of Japan, and how much of it is ravaged by war and civil unrest. Some of the places he visited he chooses not to mention, for what happened there is too horrible for him to share or want to recall. However, he does speak fondly of meeting a brave young girl named Tenzing, right around the time he met Frederica. 

This leads to Gino relaying a story about a young boy named Takeya he met during a mission to a place once known as Sanctuary. Gino tells him how much he wishes Takeya and Shino could spend time together, because if they could, he knows they would be great friends. However, in his current position, that is not possible. 

The look Gino gets in his eyes when he tells Kougami this is genuinely sorrowful, but it’s gone before Kougami can say anything reassuring. Gino quickly changes the subject after that. _Maybe someday they will get the chance to be friends,_ Kougami thinks, _once you’re both free of this place._

They sit and talk for hours, trading stories and experiences that have happened since they parted ways. Over time, the sky clears, and the dinner rush arrives in the early evening. When the restaurant gets to standing room only, they relinquish their table for new customers. 

As they exit the restaurant, there is still a chill to the air, accompanied by a slight dampness from the rain shower. Both look up to the sky, and notice the sun is starting to wane through the parting clouds. 

“I didn’t realize how late it was,” Gino says, buttoning up his coat. 

“Do you need to get back?” Kougami asks, lighting a cigarette. He deliberately lets a note of anticipation seep into his tone. 

Kougami can tell Gino heard it by the look in his eyes. “Let me see how Sugo and Shino are doing.” He raises his bionic wrist to activate his comm. He turns his back, walking a few steps away when Sugo’s image appears on the screen. Kougami also turns away, giving Gino his privacy while secretly straining his ears, hoping for good news.

He’s just about finished his cigarette when Gino comes back. “You good?” 

Gino nods. “Where to now?” 

Kougami drops his mostly spent cigarette onto the pavement, crushing it beneath his shoe, when an idea occurs to him. “Want to go for a ride? You can drive.” 

Gino smiles warmly. “All right. Where are we going?” 

Kougami uses his comm to summon a car to their location. “Surprise me.” 

*****

Twenty minutes later, they are seated in a comfortable sedan, with Gino in the driver’s seat. He’s operating the car manually, which doesn’t surprise Kougami. Enforcers are not allowed to drive cars, so he imagines Gino enjoys the feel of the steering wheel between his hands once again. Kougami gazes at the subtle smile on Gino’s lips fondly, glad he was able to give him this one little thing to help him feel like a regular person again. 

Kougami can tell by the direction the car is moving that Gino does have a destination in mind. When they arrive not twenty minutes later, Kougami is indeed surprised by where they end up. 

Gino turns off the car and unbuckles his seatbelt. “Have you been by to see him yet?” 

“No,” Kougami answers as he unlocks his door, “but I should. I have something that belongs to him.” 

They walk side-by-side through the quiet concrete structure, closer now than when they were walking towards the restaurant. Within a few minutes, they are standing side-by-side, facing a well-kept monument. Their shoulders touch as they each take a few moments to gaze upon the memorial in silent reflection. 

“Hey, Pops,” Kougami says softly after a time, “it’s been a while. A lot has happened since I was here last.” 

Gino has his hands folded in prayer. Kougami can see him watching him out of the corner of his eye as he unzips his jacket. “I have something I want to give back.” He reaches into his holster and retrieves the closest thing he’s had to a companion for the past five years. 

Kougami cradles the silver revolver with both hands. “I want to give this to whom it rightfully belongs.” He turns so he is facing Gino, who lowers his hands as he watches Kougami carefully. Kougami holds the gun out for him. “This is yours by birthright. You should have it.”

Gino turns to face him, his eyes trained on the old gun lying in Kougami’s open hands. There are faint scratch marks surrounding the barrel and the rubber handle is worn from use. Kougami remains still as Gino studies the old revolver before lifting his eyes. 

Gino takes a careful step forward. Kougami thinks he’s going to take the gun, but instead, Gino folds Kougami’s hands over his father’s once treasured possession. “Dad gave this to you, Kou. He wanted you to have it.” 

Kougami tightens his hold around the weapon as he shakes his head. “You’re his son. This rightfully belongs with you.”

Gino keeps his hands overlapping Kougami’s. “You were a better son to him than I ever was. It’s only right that you should hang on to it.” 

Kougami lowers his eyes to their hands as he takes a subconscious step closer. “What about Shino?” He looks up, his face so close to Gino’s they are exchanging the same air. “This belonged to his grandfather, Gino. He should have it when he gets older.”

Gino shakes his head once. Kougami watches intently as he licks his lips. “He’ll never have need for a gun, Kou. Not if I can help it.” And with that, he releases Kougami’s hands as he takes a step back. 

No longer as close as they were, Kougami feels the chill in the air once again. He places the gun back in its holster, fisting his hands into his pockets. “Let’s hope.”

With those words, the mood between them becomes somber as their gazes turn back to Gino’s family gravesite. Kougami crouches down to brush his fingers along the cold concrete of the memorial. “You get here often?” 

Gino remains standing. “About once a month or so, depending on our caseload. Tsunemori’s really good about reminding me.” 

Kougami nods, not the least bit surprised to hear that. “Have you brought Shino here?”

“Once,” Gino answers, “when he was about four months old. Figured I owed it to the old man, since he always wanted a grandchild. I usually give him updates during my visits.” 

Kougami returns to his full height. “You should bring him back. I’m sure Pops would love to see how much he’s grown.”

Gino shakes his head. “I don’t want to confuse him.” 

Kougami turns to face him, his brow furrowing in confusion. “Why would it?” 

“Because I don’t see the point in him getting to know a man who can never be a part of his life. That’s why.” Gino locks his gaze with Kougami’s, the green of his eyes darkening with his conviction. 

Kougami glares. If he could see his own eyes, he knows they are turning a deeper blue with his own determination. “You’re wrong, Gino,” he says, his tone matching Gino’s. “This man is a part of him, even if he’s not physically here. Shino has a right to know where he comes from.” The implication of his statement is not lost on either of them. 

Gino’s glare intensifies. “Don’t tell me what’s best for my son, Shinya,” he utters dangerously. “ _I_ decide what’s best for him, not you or anyone else.” Gino’s crosses his arms over his chest, effectively closing himself off. 

Kougami can tell he’s about to cross a line he shouldn’t cross. If he’s not careful with his next words, whatever remains of their tenuous relationship will crumble into dust. 

Kougami holds his hands up in a mock surrender. “Sorry, Gino,” he says sincerely. “I didn’t mean to question your parenting decisions. I know you have your reasons.” He lowers his hands back to his sides. 

Gino expels a breath from his lungs forcefully, the fight visibly draining out of him. “It’s all right, Kou,” he replies in a neutral tone. “I know I can get a little overprotective when it comes to Shino.” He sighs again before continuing. “It’s just…I don’t have a lot of say in where I can take him. I tend to get defensive when I’m questioned about one of the places I _do_ have a say in.” 

Kougami doesn’t hesitate to seize the opportunity. “What if you had total say in where you could take him? What if you were free to go wherever you wanted whenever you wanted, without needing an escort ever again?”

Gino’s brow furrows in confusion. “How?” 

Kougami moves closer as he activates his comm. “Here. Take a look at this.” He pulls up the proposal he had worked on earlier. “As you know, Frederica and I are here to recruit current PSB agents into the MFA. What you may not know is, based off your experience, you’re our number one candidate.” Gino steps close so he can see the information on the glowing screens hovering above his wrist. Gino is so close, Kougami’s side warms with his proximity.

Kougami tries to ignore this as he continues. “I can’t go into all the details of what we do, as a lot of it is classified.” He scrolls through the position’s job requirements, knowing Gino is already fully aware of them. He stops scrolling when he gets to the benefits that come with the position. “If you agree to join, here’s what you will receive.”

He holds his wrist out so Gino can get a better look. He watches as Gino reviews the information, as Kougami skims over what he had written. He watches Gino’s eyes widen as he reads over all the items he would be entitled to. 

“The position we’re offering you will come with a substantial salary increase. We already have a housing unit available for you and Shino. It will be completely yours, so you won’t have to worry about coming home and finding uninvited guests waiting for you in your kitchen.” They exchange knowing smiles before he continues. 

“You’ll have access to the best mental health care facilities money can buy.” Gino appears enraptured by his every word. Kougami’s smile grows as his excitement builds. “There’s even a school nearby. Shino can go there to be with other children his own age without fear of them finding out about his parents’ criminal status, as this will be kept strictly confidential. You can request accommodations for Kiko, too, if you still want her to look after him when you’re away.” 

“Will I be away often?” 

“It’s possible,” Kougami concedes. “There may be a few more overnight trips and missions than you have now, but you’ll be able to make it up to him with paid time off. _Paid time off_ , Gino. When was the last time you took an actual vacation?” 

Gino huffs a dry laugh, his lips pulling into an elated smile. “I don’t believe I ever have.” 

“Exactly. Isn’t it about time you did? And if you agree to come work for the MFA, you’ll get all of this and more.” 

Lowering his wrist, Kougami places his hands on Gino’s shoulders. “Just think, Nobuchika. You and Shino would no longer be prisoners. You would be completely free. All you have to do is say yes.” He squeezes Gino’s shoulders gently. “What do you think?” 

Gino grips Kougami’s arms at the elbow. “It all sounds amazing, Kou. It truly does.” 

Kougami is entranced by the look he sees on Gino’s face, the green of Gino’s eyes nearly taking his breath away. When he is happy, Gino’s eyes are so green they appear to glow, and Kougami feels captivated by them, as if he’s under some kind of spell. 

Kougami’s own eyes drop to Gino’s lips. He watches, enraptured, as Gino’s tongue rolls over his lips to moisten them slowly. Kougami eases himself forward, until the center of his chest is mere inches from Gino’s own. Emboldened when Gino doesn’t step back or pull away, Kougami gently places one palm against the side of Gino’s face. He gasps silently when Gino leans into it. 

Kougami can’t remember the last time he was able to touch Gino like this. The feel of him warms Kougami to his core. “Please, Nobuchika,” he says in a whisper, “say yes. Say you’ll come work for the MFA.” Kougami brings his mouth within an inch or two of Gino’s own. Kougami feels his heart rate increase, to the point he’s sure Gino can hear it. He licks his own lips, in anticipation of pressing them against Gino’s in a long, heartfelt kiss. “We’ll be together again. As we should be.” 

Before their lips connect, Gino’s eyes snap open. He turns his head to the side, causing Kougami’s hand to fall away from his face. Kougami blinks in confusion as Gino pulls a shaky breath into his lungs. “I’m sorry, Kougami,” Gino mumbles, pushing Kougami away gently, “but I can’t accept your offer.” He takes a few steps back, pulling himself fully out of Kougami’s embrace. 

Kougami feels a lead weight drop into the pit of his stomach. He thought they were on the same page, that Gino wanted this, wanted _him_. He had been convinced Gino would say yes; to _all_ of what he is offering. “I don’t understand,” he states in bewilderment. “Everything was fine a moment ago. More than fine. What changed?” 

Gino refuses to meet his eyes. “Nothing. I just can’t accept your offer. I’m sorry.”

Kougami feels his ire begin to rise. “That’s not good enough,” he says heatedly. At Gino’s scathing look, Kougami takes a quick breath to help control his voice. “Just…help me to understand. You’ll never get a better offer than this. Don’t you want to be free again? To be a part of society?” 

“Of course, I do.”

“Then _why_?” Kougami nearly shouts. He’s not so much angry as he is frustrated that Gino refuses to give him a straight answer. “Give me one good reason why you won’t accept.” Gino sighs, wrapping his arms around his narrow frame, appearing to shrink in size before Kougami’s eyes. He shakes his head as he turns away. Kougami wrenches him back around by his shoulder. “Look at me.” 

“Let go of me.” Gino yanks him arm out of Kougami’s grip. “I don’t have to give you a reason.”

“Yes, you do,” Kougami counters. “You don’t get to turn me down without an explanation.” His voice drops dangerously with the words he says next. “Stop keeping secrets from me, Ginoza.” 

Kougami watches as if in slow motion as Gino’s anger flares, turning his green eyes electric. “You want to know why I won’t accept? It’s because of you!” Gino shouts. “I can’t be around you anymore!” 

With those words, the chasm that opens between them staggers Kougami. They were so close a minute ago. Now, he’s never felt further from the one person he’s cared more deeply for than any other. “Wh…what?” He stutters. “How can you say that?” 

Gino straightens his shoulders, huffing an angry breath. “You want to know what really happened that brought Sugo and I together?” He doesn’t wait for Kougami to answer. “I got over you, or so I thought. Now, I don’t know if I ever did. I spend one afternoon alone with you, and I almost kiss you, as if the past five years never even happened! Well, Shinya, I’ll be damned if I let you devastate the life I’ve rebuilt for myself by choosing you. So, go ahead. Dangle the best proposal you can come up with in front of me, but unless it can promise to get me away from you, I’ll refuse it every time.” 

Gino takes a deep breath, his eyes drifting closed as he utters his next words. “I can’t trust myself when I’m around you.” 

Kougami stares at Gino, dumbfounded, feeling as if the wind has been physically knocked out of him. If it had, he could have recovered from it, but from this…he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be the same again. “Wow, Ginoza,” he mumbles numbly, “I had no idea you felt this way.” 

Gino pulls his coat tighter around his narrow frame. “You weren’t supposed to, Kougami, but nobody knows how to get underneath my skin like you do.”

His mind reeling, Kougami rubs the back of his neck. He feels so out of place now, so helpless in the face of everything Gino just revealed to him. He has no idea what to say to help fix the situation, and he tells Gino this. 

Gino sighs. “There’s nothing you can say to make this better because nothing will.” He takes a few slow, steady steps back the way they came before halting. He doesn’t turn to face Kougami as he says, “Now you know why I won’t be joining the MFA. Take the next few days to talk to your other candidates, and then go. So we never have to speak to each other again.” 

Kougami gasps. _Please_ , he thinks, _don’t let it end like this_. Instead, he asks, his voice sounding small and lost, “Is that what you want?” 

“No, it’s not what I want.” He looks back over his shoulder, his face looking as lost as Kougami feels. “But it’s what I need. In time, I think you’ll realize how much you need it, too.” 

*****

The car ride back to the precinct is the most uncomfortable ride Kougami has ever been in. They don’t speak, afraid of doing any more damage to each other than has already been done. Kougami tries to think of something, anything to say, to rectify what has happened, but, so far, he has nothing. He is at a complete and total loss as to what he should do, and it leaves him reeling. Kougami is a man of sound mind and quick thinking, but when it comes to Gino, he’s never been more unsure of himself. It leaves him feeling inadequate for how to handle this type of situation.

And maybe that’s the problem; Gino is not a situation, he’s a person. Analyzing him like he would a crime scene isn’t going to yield any solutions. He needs to tackle this head-on and get to the heart of where Gino is coming from. 

There’s just one problem: Kougami is wary of delving any deeper into what Gino has revealed to him. He thinks it’s best if he gives himself a chance to regroup before he speaks to Gino about this again. Maybe if they both sleep on it, they can work through this problem together, so they can recover from this. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Kou,” Gino says when the car rolls to a stop in front of the PSB building, “but no amount of reflection or planning is going to help fix what isn’t broken. You can’t change how I feel, or what I know about myself to be true. Let me finish.” Gino holds up his hand to stop Kougami from interjecting. “I have no ill feelings towards you. I did for a long time, but as I told you back on Shambala, I have learned to compromise. You should, too.”

Kougami shakes his head. He refuses to accept this as the end. “So, this is it?” Kougami poses as Gino unbuckles his seatbelt. “You’re just going to walk away? From us? How can you do this?” He can hear the desperation seeping into his tone, but he’s too out of sorts to care. 

Gino sighs exhaustively, opening his door. “I wasn’t the first one to walk away.” _‘You were’_ hovers in the air, unspoken but heard all the same.

Kougami feels one final stab into his already fragile heart. He watches in stunned silence as Gino makes his way back inside the building, long after he fades from sight. 


	16. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Here is the next part! I thought this story would be three parts, but now it's looking to be four, plus an epilogue. Time will tell, though, as the length keeps creeping up on me. :)

Ginoza will not recall the long walk back to his quarters. His body moves on autopilot through the hallways, which are, thankfully, mostly empty. He is in no mood for trivial conversation; he just wants to get home and see his family. 

When his front door opens, he looks down over the railing to see his son and Sugo sitting on the floor, putting together one of Shino’s favorite puzzles. Both look up when they hear the door slide open. Bright smiles light up both their faces, and Gino feels his own lips turn up slightly upon seeing them. 

Shino is immediately on his feet, bounding for the steps. “Papa!” He cries out in elation. Gino smiles fondly as he hurries over to intercept the young boy. Shino has his arms spread out as he waits for Gino to lift him up. 

“Hi, Shino,” he greets as he plops the boy against his hip. Shino wraps his little arms around Gino’s neck in an affectionate hug. Sugo got as far as getting him into his favorite set of pajamas, which are dark blue with a picture of a husky on the front. “What are you still doing up? It’s well past your bedtime, young man.” 

“Uncle Sugo said I could.” Shino’s voice is muffled from having his face pressed against Gino’s shoulder. 

Sugo gets to his feet. “Sorry, Gino,” he says sheepishly as he approaches, “but I couldn’t convince him to lay down, no matter what I tried. He insisted on waiting up for you.”

Gino nods. Everyone who has tried to put Shino to bed all say he refuses to go without saying goodnight to Gino first. It’s really quite endearing, even if it can be frustrating when he throws off his sleep schedule. “Now, Shino,” Gino admonishes softly into Shino’s ear, “we’ve talked about this. You have to go to bed when Sugo tells you.” 

He feels the boy yawn as he raises his head. “Okay, Papa,” he answers drowsily. Gino can feel his arms loosen around his neck as sleep starts to overtake him. One of his little hands rubs the back of his neck, which is something he started doing recently when he knows he has broken a rule. _Just like his other father_ , Gino observes as a sense of melancholy washes over him. 

Gino rubs his real hand soothingly along the length of Shino’s back. He refrains from saying anything else, knowing Shino will be asleep soon. Gino enters his room and places him gently into his bed, tucking the covers around him. He kisses Shino tenderly on his forehead. “Goodnight, Shino,” he whispers against his scalp. 

“Goodnight, Papa, I love you,” Shino answers, eyes closed. 

Gino runs his hand through the boy’s silky hair. “Love you, too.” But Shino doesn’t hear him for he is already asleep. Gino goes back out into the main living area, leaving the door slightly ajar in case Shino wakes up during the night. He makes his way over to the dog kennel so he can greet Dime, who is up and expecting his nightly pat on the head. Gino rubs him between his ears with an affectionate smile. “Goodnight to you, too, Dime.” 

Sugo waits patiently for him in the kitchen. He pulls out two tumbler glasses, quickly followed by a bottle half-full of bourbon. He pours a generous amount into both glasses. 

Gino sighs loudly, bending at the waist so his arms are flush with the island’s countertop. “You read my mind.” 

“Not at all,” Sugo says, sliding the fuller of the two glasses over to Gino, “you just look like you could use it.” Gino swirls the amber liquid around the bottom of the glass a few times before taking a healthy swig. Sugo takes his own careful sip as he watches Gino over the rim of his glass. “Are you okay?”

Gino sets the glass down on the countertop so he can remove the band from his hair. “I will be,” he says tiredly, running his real hand through his loose locks. 

“He still gets to you, huh?” Gino does not answer as he takes another drink. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Gino thinks Sugo’s question over before responding. There are a few things that were brought up during his meeting with Kougami he would like to discuss; and a few _other_ things he would rather not discuss at all. “Yeah,” he says, as he reaches for the bottle to refill his tumbler, “yeah, I think I do.” Glass in hand, Gino makes his way into the living room. He sits down heavily on the couch.

Sugo joins him. “What all did you two talk about?” 

He leans his head back so he can stare at the ceiling. “It started off nice enough,” Gino begins, “but that all changed when he brought up the offer to join the MFA.” 

“Why’s that?”

Rather than answer, Gino asks his own question. “What was your offer?”

“Huh? Oh,” Sugo recovers quickly, “Frederica and I spoke earlier. I told her I would think about it because I wanted to talk to you first.” 

Gino lifts his head. “And? What do you think?”

“It’s…” Sugo searches for the right word, “tempting. You?”

“Yeah, very tempting.” Gino finishes his drink and sets the empty glass on the table. “I hate to admit it, but it’s almost too good. There’s gotta be a catch.” 

“Well, of course, there’s a catch, Gino.” Sugo chuckles underneath his breath. “You have to work with Kougami again.” 

Gino releases an exhaustive sigh. “We were always good when it came to working together. Before he left, our compatibility was off the charts. Still is, apparently.” 

Sugo presses his lips together. “So, what’s stopping you?” 

Another sigh. “I have to do what’s best for Shino, and I just don’t know if taking this job would be to his benefit.” Gino stares into his empty glass as he brings voice to his internal debate. “Secondly, we do good work here, for the betterment of society, even if we can’t be a part of it. Lastly, and to be perfectly candid, I don’t want to leave this team. Everyone here is like family to me and Shino.” 

Sugo finishes his own glass before setting it down next to Gino’s. “Listen, hun,” he says, placing his hand on Gino’s upper thigh, “it’s not like I’m thrilled with the idea of working with your ex, but we’ll still be doing good work with the MFA. We’ll be helping other societies while protecting our own.” 

Sugo’s hand tightens around Gino’s thigh. “And you know we can’t stay here forever. Shino is almost at that age where he’s going to start asking questions. Plus, his hue is—”

“I know, Sugo,” Gino interrupts, running a hand through his hair, “You think I forgot? I can hardly stop thinking about that.” 

Sugo doesn’t remove his hand. “So, what do you want to do?”

Gino closes his eyes. He pinches the bridge of his nose with two fingers, in a vain attempt to fend off his oncoming headache. He hopes the alcohol will take full effect sooner rather than later. “There’s nothing we can do, at least for tonight. Let’s revisit this again in the morning.”

Sugo nods as he silently gets to his feet, pulling Gino up with him. They clean up the kitchen and Shino’s puzzle before making their way into Gino’s bedroom. 

As they put on their sleep clothes and turn the bed down for the night, Gino’s mind begins to replay his interactions with Kougami. He recalls the moment they met in the lobby through leaving him alone in the car to deal with what transpired between them in his own way. He can only imagine the amount of punishment Kougami will be inflicting on the gym’s punching bag tonight. 

As he comes out of the bathroom, Gino expects his tumultuous thoughts to subside once the lights are out. Instead, as Sugo settles into bed next to him, his breaths evening out quickly in sleep, Gino’s thoughts only seem to become more unrestrained. However, it’s not the offer, or the argument between him and Kougami that keeps Gino awake. Rather, it’s his guilt over what nearly transpired between them…and his disappointment that it didn’t. 

He had wanted to kiss and to be kissed by Kougami. _Badly_. He still does, and that, more than any other one thing, is what makes him want to put his fist through a wall. 

They used to be so good together. Back when they were both Inspectors in Division One, he and Kougami had been an unstoppable force, and one of the best partnerships the PSB has ever had. They balanced each other perfectly, both inside and outside of work. They had spent nearly every waking moment together, and as time progressed, they only seemed to grow closer. They had even talked about marriage, once. 

However, that all changed during the Specimen Case. 

Gino had tried everything to keep Kougami with him; but the harder he tried, the further Kougami seemed to slip away. After Kougami’s demotion, it had taken months of therapy for Gino to come to terms with the fact that there wasn’t anything he could have done to save him or their relationship. Even to this day, he still feels like he failed. 

Gino had ended their personal relationship while Kougami had been in the isolation facility. Gino had visited him about a month into his rehabilitation and told him they would be working together in a strictly professional setting only. Anything outside of that was over between them. It was one of the hardest things he has ever had to do. 

He remembers the look in Kougami’s tired eyes when he told him this, and his silent acceptance of it. He supposes they both knew it was a long time coming. 

And yet, after Kougami returned to the PSB as an Enforcer, they would still have the occasional…tryst. It would happen once every few months or so, depending on what was going on with work. During those encounters, Gino remembers telling himself the sex was just a way to blow off steam. He realizes now he had only been lying to himself to keep from looking at what was really going on between them too closely. 

He used to equate Kougami to a drug that was nearly impossible to quit. Just when he would think he was off him for good, Gino would sweep back in for another taste, always promising himself it would be for the last time. It took Kougami leaving the country before Gino was finally able to quit him entirely…or so he thought. 

Having Shino has helped in so many ways. He loves the boy more than he’s ever loved or will ever love another person. Gino can’t believe he had ever thought he was doing himself a disservice by keeping him, because now, he can’t imagine his life without him. He truly believes had it not been for Shino, Gino would not have recovered from the traumatic events that took place at the hyper-oats processing plant. He might even be dead by now if it weren’t for him…and the person lying sound asleep next to him. 

Sugo has been a godsend. He is an excellent Enforcer, and Gino regrets not acknowledging his romantic interest in him sooner. He had known early on Sugo was attracted to him, but he was too steadfast in being alone and raising his son to notice him or to take him seriously. Sugo had understood and was patient as he worked through his issues. It took a while, but once Gino was finally able to let go, they came together quickly and easily. 

Ever since, their relationship has been incredible. They get along perfectly, and Shino absolutely adores him. From the beginning, Sugo’s been a solid, steady presence at his side, and Gino couldn’t be more grateful to have him in his life. 

_So why?_ Gino asks himself as he clenches the sheets in his curled fists. _Why do I long for the last person I should ever want? Nothing good ever happens to the people who are closest to Kougami, so why is it so hard to stay away from him?_

Gino now knows all his want and desire for the man never went away. It had simply lay dormant, like a volcano, slowly building and biding its time for the right opportunity to awaken. And now, with Kougami back, its ready to erupt and wreak havoc upon everything good in Gino’s life. 

Gino can’t let that happen. He _won’t_ let that happen. There’s too much at stake now. He and Kougami are not the same men they were all those years ago. Kougami has been on his own for far too long. He doesn’t know what it means to settle down, raise a child, have a family. 

Gino, on the other hand, has a great life, with a wonderful child and an even better man. The last thing he wants is to throw everything away for something that can never be attainable with Kougami. 

_But what if it was attainable with him?_

Gino releases a sigh of frustration. He turns onto his back and opens his eyes to stare once again at the ceiling, as if it contained all the answers to his current predicament. The alcohol has taken effect, and Gino’s body feels pleasantly warm, but it’s not enough to calm his raging thoughts and emotions. He needs to do something that will shut his mind off and tire his body out so he can get some rest. 

Gino rolls on to his side, facing Sugo. He watches him sleep for a moment, studying his profile in the darkened room. His eyes roam over his handsome features, from his lowered lids, to his long eyelashes dusting his cheeks, to his slightly parted lips where quiet breaths are steadily escaping from. Gino removes his boxers before sliding closer, until his front is pressed against Sugo’s side. He carefully lifts his hand to trace the outline of Sugo’s lips with his index finger. Sugo stirs but doesn’t open his eyes. The arm Gino is under subconsciously wraps around his back to pull Gino’s warmth tighter against him. 

Gino smiles fondly as he willingly moves closer, his bare leg draping over Sugo’s under the covers. His finger traces his lips once more before he slowly moves it downward in a straight line over his chin, under his jaw and down the length of his neck. During his exploration, Sugo has awoken, but he keeps his eyes closed as he moans softly at Gino’s touch. 

Gino flattens his hand, his palm now lying in the center of Sugo’s chest. Gino rubs his hand back and forth across his pecs and collarbones before his hand drifts lower. He feels a pleasant groan rumble deeply in Sugo’s chest.

Encouraged, Gino applies more pressure as he slowly inches his hand down over the defined abs he can feel through Sugo’s t-shirt, to cup his growing erection. Sugo gasps when Gino takes him in hand, his eyes fluttering open to lock his smoldering gaze with Gino’s. They don’t speak as Gino begins to stroke him gently yet firmly through the material of his boxers.

Now fully awake, Sugo’s breaths deepen as Gino picks up his pace. He presses his forehead against Gino’s, his lips skimming over Gino’s own in a subtle tease. “Mmm, Gino,” he whispers seductively, before pressing his lips against Gino’s in an impassioned kiss. 

Gino opens his mouth easily to receive Sugo’s tongue, his hand reaching through the hole in Sugo’s boxers to the heated flesh underneath. Gino smiles smugly as he feels Sugo harden. He parts from Sugo’s lips gently as he moves down the bed, underneath the covers, until his mouth is hovering over the head of Sugo’s fully erect cock. As he gets comfortable between Sugo’s spread legs, the tip brushes his cheek, leaving a thin, wet line behind. Gino leaves it there as he takes the head of Sugo’s cock into his awaiting mouth.

Giving Sugo oral pleasure is always a rewarding experience. Gino knows without looking that he is biting his lower lip, to keep his moans stifled so he doesn’t accidentally wake Shino. He can tell Sugo’s gaze is locked on him, as the sheet has yet to touch his back. He can feel Sugo’s cyan colored eyes watching his every move as Gino drags his cock into the back of his throat. He keeps it slow, knowing how much Sugo loves to watch himself disappear into Gino’s eager mouth. 

Gino takes Sugo into his mouth all the way to the base, lets the muscles of his throat work around him for a few seconds before he drags him all the way back out, keeping his lips in a tight seal. Gino fondles his balls as he does this, causing Sugo to whimper. After repeating these motions a few more times, Sugo’s breaths deepen as his pleasure builds. His legs start to writhe and shake on either side of Gino, signaling his impending orgasm. 

Gino reaches behind himself to finger himself open. Normally Gino would insist on some lubricant, but right now, he needs the distraction and the alcohol in his system will help with any discomfort he may feel. Gino shoves two fingers into himself, causing him to release a needy whine, which Sugo echoes. Gino pumps his fingers in and out of himself a few times before he sits up, impatient for what comes next. 

Gino lets the sheet pool around his waist as he gets up on his knees to straddle Sugo’s waist. One of Sugo’s hands grips Gino by the hip, as the other holds his spit-slick cock up for Gino to sink down onto. Gino uses one hand for balance while the other holds himself open so Sugo can find his opening. When the tip of Sugo’s cock touches his puckered entrance, Gino whispers huskily, “Yes. Yes, right there,” before he lowers himself into Sugo’s lap. The action causes them to gasp breathlessly into the darkened room.

Gino pauses to enjoy the feel of Sugo’s cock buried deep inside of him. He opens his eyes, and for a split second, he sees a once familiar pair of steel-grey eyes watching his every move. He blinks his eyes in rapid succession, dismissing what he saw so he can focus on the man lying underneath him. 

Gino closes his eyes as he begins to gyrate his hips, the hands around his hips helping to guide his motions. He places his real hand in the center of the chest underneath him, as he lifts himself up and down in a steady rhythm. His mouth opens as he moves, and he can feel the hips underneath his rise to meet his own each time he sits back down. Encouraged, he moves faster and harder, his orgasm climbing to the surface each time Sugo’s cock sheaths fully inside of him. 

Soon, Gino is riding him, bouncing up and down at a rapid pace. The noises they are making are stifled but no less intense. Gino must bite the inside of his cheek to keep his voice from getting too loud. 

The man underneath him grips him tightly, his thrusts doubling in speed as he pounds his cock up into Gino’s ass. Gino cries out quietly yet shamelessly, picturing a different set of hands around his thrusting hips. 

Gino is too far gone to deny what he wants. He closes his eyes, getting lost in the fantasy, vividly picturing a familiar set of grey eyes tinged with blue surrounded by a head of spiky black hair. Just as he locks his visage in his mind, Gino hits his peak, his mouth opening in a voiceless cry. The evidence of his pleasure releases over the heaving chest and stomach underneath him in several hot, fulfilling bursts. 

Gino feels the man underneath him thrust up once, twice, three times more, before freezing in place, his body seizing as his own orgasm overtakes him. He wraps his arms around him, pulling him tight against his chest. Gino threads his fingers into his hair as he rides out his pleasure. It feels softer than what he remembers. 

Once it is over, both men remain still as they recover. Gino opens his eyes and is taken aback for a split second when he’s met with a cyan colored gaze. The other smiles at him, kissing him lightly. “You’re amazing, Gino,” he whispers, his breath ghosting over Gino’s parted lips. 

_Sugo._

Gino forces a subtle smile as a wave of guilt floods into his core. He returns Sugo’s kiss lightly, before rolling off him. “I’ll be right back,” he whispers. He gets out of bed to retrieve a dampened washcloth, but in actuality, he feels the need to escape. Gino must tell himself not to run as he makes his way into the bathroom. 

Before turning on the water, Gino stares at himself in the mirror. The shame he feels causes him to look away in disgust. _Ginoza_ , he silently berates himself as he reaches for the cloth, _just what the hell are you going to do?_


	17. Chapter 17

Kougami doesn’t make it into the office the next morning. Truth be told, had Hanashiro not come to his hotel room, he would still be in bed, completely sore and hungover from the night before. 

Kougami had spent hours taking his frustrations out on the punching bag in the PSB’s gym last night. When his body became too sore and bruised to continue venting his frustrations physically, he found a local bar and drank until he nearly blacked out. He barely remembers stumbling his way back to his hotel room, still with enough sense of mind not to pick a fight with anyone he came across. 

Once back inside his room, he had collapsed, fully clothed, onto his bed and passed out from exhaustion. He only got himself out of bed when he could no longer ignore Hanashiro’s irritatingly persistent knocks. He cracked his door open to peer at her with bloodshot eyes. 

She had not been keen on hiding her disgust at his disheveled appearance. “What happened to you?”

Kougami rubs a hand over his tired face. “I’d rather not get into it.” 

Hanashiro doesn’t say anything as she shoulders past him into his room. She takes in her surroundings expertly before turning to face him, her arms crossing over her chest. “Tell me what happened.” 

Kougami sighs in exasperation. “Now is not a good time, Hanashiro.”

“It never is.” 

Kougami expels another sigh. He drags himself over to the couch and collapses into the overly starched cushions. He reaches for a cigarette and lights it, blowing the smoke out above his head. “We can cross Enforcer Ginoza off our list. He won’t be joining us.” 

Hanashiro shifts her weight from one foot to the other. “Why not? He’s by far the most qualified candidate.” Kougami’s eyes refuse to meet her questioning gaze. “What exactly did you say to him?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Kougami inhales another long drag. He holds the half-smoked cigarette up to eye-level, watching absently as the smoke wafts in a winding trail towards the ceiling. 

Hanashiro walks over slowly before taking a seat next to him on the couch. He refuses to look at her. “Kougami,” she begins carefully, “you know what’s going to happen. We need Ginoza to make this plan work. He’s too valuable of an asset. In addition, if we don’t get him, then we won’t get Sugo, and we need them both.” 

Kougami winces as he takes another drag. “I know.” 

She’s silent for a moment, thinking things over. “What made him turn you down? Was it the offer? Because we can modify it.” 

Kougami shakes his head. “It wasn’t the offer that made him turn down the job, Frederica.” She waits for him to continue. As Kougami leans over to extinguish his cigarette in the coffee table’s ashtray, he mumbles something too inaudible to hear. 

She subtly leans forward. “I beg your pardon?” 

“It’s me, all right? Gino won’t accept the offer because of me.” He leans back against the couch, eyes trained on the ceiling once again. “He can’t be around me anymore. His words, not mine.” 

An uncomfortable amount of time passes without Hanashiro speaking. Kougami glances her way and sees a look on her face he has never seen before. It catches him off guard. 

She folds her hands in her lap, as if in prayer. “Kougami,” she begins quietly, “did you know I was married once?” 

Kougami’s eyes widen at this information. “No,” he answers truthfully, “what happened?” 

“He died.” 

Kougami lowers his gaze in sympathy. “I’m sorry, Frederica.” 

“Not as sorry as I am.” He remains silent, waiting for her to continue in her own time. “Jordan was everything to me. I loved him more than I have ever loved anyone before or since. He was adventurous, kind, and brilliant.” Her lips quirk up in a fond smile. “He could be hot-headed at times, and terribly stubborn, but he had a good heart. I think you would have liked him.” 

Kougami can’t help but grin when she turns to look at him. “He used to drive me crazy with how tenacious he could be. I used to get so angry with him for taking what I considered to be unnecessary risks. He didn’t see it that way. And so, we argued. We would get so heated sometimes I used to think we would never speak to each other again.” The smile vanishes from her features. “I’ve never been as upset with another person as I could get with him.” 

Kougami takes a slow breath. “What happened to him?” 

She turns her dry, sad eyes towards him. “He got shot, taking what I considered to be an unnecessary risk. He died instantly.” 

Kougami lowers his eyes. He never knew this about her. “I’m sorry.” 

“For the longest time, I was furious with him for dying, as if it was his fault. I went so far as to think he did it on purpose, just to hurt me. It took me a long time to realize that was just my grief talking.”

She sighs wearily. “It’s funny. When he was alive, the thing I hated most about us were the hurtful words we would sometimes say to each other. Now, I would give anything just to have one more argument with that man.”

Kougami raises his eyes, a thought occurring to him. “This is the most you’ve ever told me about yourself, Frederica. Why are you telling me this now?”

“Because I don’t want you to make the same mistake I did,” she answers. “If Ginoza were to die tomorrow, would you be at peace with yourself? Would he be if it were you?”

Kougami swallows. “No.” 

She nods as she rights herself. “Then, if this is to be the end of your relationship, you should part amicably. Because in our profession, the idea of any of us dying on any given day is a very real possibility.” 

Kougami does not wish to ask his next question, but he wants to hear what she has to say. He _needs_ to hear what she has to say. “But what if he’s not interested in parting amicably?” 

“Then, at least you’ll be able to say you tried.” She stands, pulling him to his feet by the elbow. “And I shouldn’t have to tell you this, but in case you need a reminder,” she leans in close, as if she’s about to tell him a secret, “nobody knows how to hurt us like the ones we’re closest to do.” 

He nods his head once, before taking a deep, steadying breath. “Thank you, Frederica.” 

“You’re welcome.” He gathers himself enough to walk into the bathroom to get ready. 

Unbeknownst to Kougami, Hanashiro waits for the shower turn on before making a call. “Ms. Hanashiro,” Akane answers in a pleasant voice, “what can I do for you?” 

She gets right down to business. “I need your help with something. Do you have a minute?” 


	18. Chapter 18

Two hours later, after a shower, shave, and a late lunch, Kougami is standing on the other side of Gino’s door. He holds his breath as he hears someone make their way up the grated metal stairs. When the door slides open, his eyes widen slightly upon whom he sees. “Oh,” he says at a slight loss, “hello, Ms. Yakamura.” 

“You must be Mr. Kougami,” Kiko greets with a friendly smile. “Inspector Tsunemori told me you’d be stopping by. Please, come in.” 

_Akane?_ Kougami wonders in bewilderment as he follows the young woman into Gino’s quarters. 

Kiko continues her train of thought. “I can’t thank you enough for agreeing to this, Mr. Kougami.” 

“Huh?” He pauses when he gets to the bottom of the stairs. “What exactly did I agree to?” 

“To watching Shino.” She turns to face him. “It’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

Kougami stares at her for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order. He covers up his confusion by clearing his throat. “Ah, yes,” he replies, “that’s exactly why I’m here.” 

Relief floods her warm eyes. “Oh, good,” she says as she moves around the kitchen, “you had me worried for a second.” She goes from surface to surface, gathering up books and other learning material. 

Kougami walks further into the room. “Just so I’m clear,” he says carefully, “what all will I need to do? And when will Gino be back?” 

“Mr. Ginoza may be gone for some time,” she answers. She deposits the material she has collected into a tote bag. “But don’t you worry, I have Shino’s schedule mapped out for you on the fridge.” Kougami makes his way into the kitchen, his eyes locking onto the half-sized sheet of paper stuck to the front of the refrigerator. “He‘ll finish watching his learning programs any time now. Once he does, just follow that, and you shouldn’t have any problems.” 

She watches him for a moment, her head tilting to the side as she observes him. “Have you spent any time with him before?” 

Kougami glances up from the schedule he has clutched in his hand. “Uh, no,” he answers quietly, “no, I haven’t.” 

Kiko nods her head. “He’s a wonderful child. Everyone who spends any time with Shino all fall in love with him.” Kiko throws the bag over her shoulder. “Snacks are in the fridge. I’ve also laid out his favorite pajamas for after his bath.” She offers him a little wave. “Well, bye now. Thanks again.” 

As she makes her way for the stairs, Kougami reaches out a hand to stop her. “Wait a minute,” he says, his eyes widening in alarm, “where are you going?” 

“To my room. Didn’t Akane tell you?” He shakes his head. If she only knew what all Akane _didn’t_ tell him. “I’m researching a new program that helps with maintaining a child’s crime co-efficient. Shino’s has been fluctuating lately, and Akane would like me to talk with the program’s developers to see if it would be appropriate for him.”

“I see,” Kougami says absently, lost in thought. 

She must sense his apprehension at being left alone with him. “You have nothing to worry about. But, if you do need any help, I am two doors down to the right. Okay?”

Kougami nods mutely. “Yeah.” And with that, she’s up the stairs and gone, the door closing heavily behind her. 

Leaving him alone. With Shino. 

Kougami tries to recall if he’s ever been left alone with a child as young as Shino before. It doesn’t take him long to realize that, no, no he has not. If fact, the only experience he has with children at all was with Tenzing, and she had been forced to grow up too fast for him to have considered her a child. 

He glances at the schedule. He stares at it, reading it over a few times as he coaches himself. _Okay, Shinya_ , he thinks as he rolls his shoulders, _he’s just a little kid. You can handle one little kid on your own for a few hours…right?_

“Hello.”

Kougami is so on edge, hearing that one word come out of seemingly nowhere nearly causes him to leap out of his own skin. His eyes immediately drop to see Shino staring straight up at him. Kougami swallows nervously. “Hi there, Shino. Do you remember me?” 

The little boy nods his head vigorously. “You’re Mr. Kougami.”

Kougami feels one side of his lips quirk up. “That’s right, I am.” He feels his hand go to the back of his neck as his mind scrambles for something else to say. 

Shino beats him to it. “Want to play with me?” 

“Uhh,” Kougami stutters. They do have an hour until snack time. “Yeah. Yeah, we can play. What games do you like?”

“Follow me!” Shino wraps his little hand around two of Kougami’s fingers and pulls him towards his room. Kougami goes willingly. 

Once inside his room, Shino opens the chest at the end of his bed. While he rummages through it, Dime sits up on Shino’s bed and wags his tail upon seeing Kougami. Kougami smiles at him, relieved to see a friendly face, even if said face is furry. “Hey, Dime,” he greets as he pets the dog on the head. 

After a few moments, Shino finds what he’s looking for. “Found it!” He declares loudly as he closes the lid to the chest. He comes around Kougami’s front and presents the item by holding it out to him with both hands. 

Kougami takes it and holds it up to eye level. “What’s this?” Kougami is holding a stuffed black-and-white husky, no bigger than a tennis ball. Kougami thinks it may have been a key chain at one time, except it doesn’t have a ring on it anymore. 

“That’s Carts,” Shino answers matter-of-factly, “he’s your new friend.” 

“My new friend, huh?” Kougami repeats. “And what should I do with my new friend?” 

“I don’t know,” the little boy answers as he rocks back and forth on his heels. “Carts loves making new friends, so you have to hang on to him and keep him safe, okay?”

Kougami doesn’t understand his logic, but he still grins at Shino as he feels a sense of warmth envelop his chest. “Okay, I will.” 

“You promise?”

He holds up the hand not holding the stuffed dog. “I promise,” he says with a genuine smile. 

Shino beams at him. “Wanna build a picture?” Before Kougami can ask what he means, Shino grabs his hand once again and pulls him down onto the floor with him. Kougami sits crossed-legged as Shino pulls three items out from underneath his bed. He sees they are puzzles with a variety of characters and designs on the front. 

Kougami understands now. “You want to put together a puzzle?” Shino nods at him again. “Okay, which one?” 

“All of them!” Shino exclaims as he dumps the contents of each box onto the floor. The puzzles fall mostly intact, so it is easy to spot which pieces go with which puzzle. That is, until Shino places both hands on the spilled pieces and shuffles his fingers back and forth, effectively mixing all the pieces together. Kougami’s eyes widen slightly, but Shino just looks up at him and smiles devilishly. “Bet I can fix them faster than you!” 

“Oh, yeah?” Kougami asks in a challenging tone, his face mirroring Shino’s devilish grin. He sets Carts down next to his leg before rolling up his sleeves. “We’ll just see about that.”

*****

They spend the next hour reassembling the puzzles, only for Shino to take them apart and begin the race of putting them back together all over again. Kougami is pleasantly surprised to find he is enjoying himself. To keep Shino engaged, Kougami deliberately uses an incorrect piece from another puzzle. When he would declare himself the winner, Shino would laugh and tell him he used the wrong piece. Kougami would pretend he didn’t see it so Shino would have to show him and correct it. Because of this, Shino won the race every time. Kougami has never been happier to lose. 

After an hour, Kougami hears Shino’s stomach rumble, and asks him if he would like something to eat. Shino nods his head, hopping to his feet and pulling Kougami by the hand towards the kitchen. Before they leave the bedroom, Shino grabs Carts off the floor and thrusts him into Kougami’s other hand. “He wants to go with you,” he declares, having to bend his neck all the way back to look up at Kougami’s towering height. Kougami places the stuffed dog into his pants pocket, leaving its head sticking out. Satisfied, Shino resumes pulling Kougami into the kitchen. 

They sit down at the counter and enjoy a meal of peanut butter and celery with a glass of milk together. Shino tells Kougami stories about his time playing out in the courtyard with Kiko, Dime, Papa and Uncle Sugo. He also tells Kougami about his lessons with Kiko and his favorite stories Papa reads to him. He speaks about Auntie Shion sneaking him candy when Papa’s not looking, and how Auntie Akane is always up for a game of hide-and-seek. 

Kougami doesn’t always understand what all Shino is trying to say to him, but he enjoys listening to him all the same. He watches the young boy intently, amazed by how blue his eyes appear when he’s happy.

While Shino talks animatedly, Kougami discreetly scans Shino’s psycho-pass. It registers at forty-three, causing Kougami to frown. He wonders how a child as young and happy as Shino can have that high of a number. 

Once they are done eating and Kougami has cleaned up their plates, he glances at the schedule to see it is bath time. He turns around to say this to Shino, but the young boy is already making his way towards the bathroom. Kougami jogs a few steps to catch up to him. 

Once inside the bathroom, Kougami honestly has no idea what to do, but luckily for him, he has a good teacher. Shino tells him which toys he wants from the basket next to the tub, and he lets Kougami know when he needs help getting out of his clothes. Kougami kneels and pulls his shirt over his head, folding the boy’s clothes neatly next to the clean set of pajamas lying in another basket next to the sink. 

Once the water is a few inches deep, Shino asks for help getting into the tub. Kougami lifts him gingerly and sets him down in the water which only comes up to Shino’s waist. As Shino dunks his toys only to watch them bob to the surface a moment later, Kougami grabs the shampoo. He stares at the bottle, trying to remember the last time he felt more unsure of himself. Taking a calming breath, he squirts a small amount into his open palm. He lathers up the soap between both hands as he takes another steeling breath. “Ready?” He asks, but he’s not sure if he’s asking Shino or himself this question. 

Kougami places his hands gently on the boy’s head, his touch almost feather-light. He’s pretty sure he could fit his entire skull into the palm of one hand. He barely touches him; afraid he might hurt him. When Shino doesn’t cry out or flinch, his touch gets firmer as his confidence in what he’s doing grows. Soon, he’s rinsing the boy’s hair out, trying his best to keep the suds from going into his bright blue-grey eyes. The rest of the bath passes by without incident, much to Kougami’s utter amazement. 

After he gets him clean, Kougami drains the water from the tub. He grabs a towel as Shino stands up, waiting patiently for Kougami to lift him out of the tub. Kougami wraps his tiny body into the towel, before ever so carefully lifting him out and onto the mat, so he can dry him off. He gets Shino into the clean set of pajamas also without incident, and Kougami sighs in relief. 

Once he is dressed, Shino heads back into his room. He pulls open his nightstand drawer and retrieves a book. He thrusts it into Kougami’s hands before turning around to hop into his bed. Kougami glances down to see the title of the book is Charlotte’s Web. It was one of his favorites when he was a kid. 

Kougami looks at the young boy. “Would you like me to read to you?” 

Shino nods. He leaves a sizable space next to him in the bed. Kougami again must take a steadying breath before getting in to lie next to him. He opens the book to a page that has been ear-marked, his arm folding behind his head as a makeshift pillow. Just as he gets situated, Shino curls against his chest, his eyes trained on the book. He points to a random place on the page, his body resting comfortably in the crook of Kougami’s arm. Kougami can feel his heartrate pick up. “What’s this say?” 

Kougami begins reading, keeping his voice soft and low. As he reads, Kougami marvels at just how small Shino is compared to his much larger build. He can’t believe how completely comfortable the little boy feels up against his side. Shino’s trust in him is endearing on a level Kougami was not prepared for. He tries to will his heart from pounding so loudly on the inside of his ribcage. 

He reads the words on the page smoothly. His attention is mainly focused on Shino as his tiny body relaxes with sleep, his eyes slowly transitioning to a solid gray. Kougami knows the boy is completely under when he feels a quiet little snore against his chest. 

Kougami sets the book down on the nightstand, so he can carefully extract his arm out from underneath Shino’s slumbering form. He slowly gets out of bed, laying Shino’s head down delicately on his pillow. He gently pulls the covers up and under his chin. He’s about to leave, before he places his hand on Shino’s silky-smooth hair. “Goodnight, Shino,” he whispers, a small, fond smile gracing his lips. Shino snuggles further into his pillow. 

“Nicely done,” a quiet voice says. Kougami freezes in place, his body subconsciously shielding Shino as he takes a defensive stance. 

His eyes land on the source of the voice coming from the doorway. “Gino,” he whispers disbelievingly, “when did you get home?” 

Gino is leaning against the doorframe, dressed in his usual business attire. He has his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes tired but watchful. “About ten minutes ago,” Gino murmurs his answer. He lowers his gaze to his child sleeping comfortably in the bed. “You got him to sleep. How?” 

Gino takes a few steps back as Kougami approaches him. They both turn and watch the child sleep in companionable silence. “I didn’t do anything special,” Kougami answers, his voice still low but above a whisper, “I just followed the schedule.” 

Gino shakes his head. “Shino never goes to sleep that easily. You must have done something.”

He shrugs. “Maybe I’m just boring.”

Gino fights a snort. “You’re many things, Kou, but boring is not one of them.” 

Kougami waits for Gino to look at him. When he does, he says, “He’s a good kid, Gino. You should be proud.” He leaves the door open a few inches as Gino guides them further into the kitchen. 

Gino smiles humbly. “He’s a great kid, and by far the best thing I’ve ever done.” He grabs two tumblers from the cabinet. “Want a drink?” Kougami nods as Gino reaches for the bottle of bourbon. He pours them each a glass. 

Kougami takes a careful sip. “So,” he says after a moment as he watches Gino take his own drink, “where’s Sugo?”

“In his quarters,” Gino answers, leaning against the counter. He pulls the knot in his tie loose around his neck. 

“Oh yeah?” Kougami raises an eyebrow at this. “He doesn’t live here?” 

Gino unbuttons the top button of his shirt collar. “No,” he answers right before taking another swallow of bourbon. “We’re not there yet.”

Kougami refrains from saying anything, but he finds this bit of information intriguing. 

“Where’s Kiko?” 

Kougami takes a swig of his drink. “Didn’t Akane tell you?” When Gino shakes his head, causing Kougami’s lips to curve in a knowing smile. “That doesn’t surprise me. She’s in her room. Akane asked her to look into a new development program for a child with a fluctuating crime co-efficient, which is why I’m here.” 

Gino’s drink pauses halfway to his mouth. “Is that right.” He doesn’t phrase it as a question. 

Kougami takes another gulp of amber liquid. “How long?” 

Gino doesn’t look at him. “How long what?” 

“Come on, Gino,” Kougami says, “how long has Shino’s hue been clouding?” 

Gino sighs, staring into his glass. “Ever since he turned four. We’re doing everything we can, but no matter how hard we try, it just keeps getting worse.” 

Gino raises his eyes. Kougami knows he can tell just by looking at him that he has something on his mind. “What is it?” 

Kougami stares into his own glass. “When…” he rotates the glass around in his hand, “when did Shino turn four?” 

Gino seems to consider his question carefully before answering. “November 2nd.” 

“November 2nd,” Kougami repeats, cementing this information into his brain for safe keeping. He is reminded of the hard drive his still has, which has been burning a hole into his jeans pocket since Shion gave it to him. 

Kougami smiles wistfully. “Three weeks before yours, huh?” Rather than answer, Gino manages a small, soft smile. 

Kougami tightens his grip around the glass, internally shaking his head to clear it. “Akane told me his crime co-efficient was part of your condition for keeping him.”

Gino nods. “If it ever goes above sixty, he’ll be relinquished to the care of the Sybil System.” He downs the rest of his drink in one huge gulp. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

“I checked it myself. It registered at forty-three.” 

Gino winces, his eyes looking pained. “That’s the highest it’s been yet.”

“Doesn’t it seem odd to you, though?” 

“How so?” 

Kougami finishes his own drink before setting the empty glass on the table. “Why would a child as young as Shino have such a high number? Has anything traumatic ever happened to him?” 

Gino shakes his head. “No. He’s had a perfectly normal childhood, or as normal as he can have living here.” 

“Then maybe living here is the problem.” He watches Gino for a moment before asking his next question. “Have you thought any more about the offer?” 

“I have, but I already told you why I can’t accept.” 

“You did,” Kougami says with a tinge of bitterness, “but, Gino, Shino’s hue isn’t a condition for you to join. No one ever has to know what his crime co-efficient is. You’ll be able to stay together. Isn’t that what you want?” 

Gino glares at him. “Of course, it is. How can you ask me that?” 

“Then, please,” Kougami says, keeping his voice soft and even. He comes closer, sliding around the island until he is standing within an arm’s length of Gino. “Come with me. Come work for the MFA.” Kougami wraps his long fingers around Gino’s wrist. “Before it’s too late.”

Gino looks at him, really looks at him, before lowering his eyes. “Kougami,” he says somberly. He slides his wrist out from underneath Kougami’s hand. “I can’t do that. I—” His breath catches, a look of hurt flashing across his features. “I just can’t. Too much is at stake.” 

Kougami narrows his eyes. “This isn’t about you and me anymore, Gino. This is about Shino and doing what’s best for him. Whatever issues we may have pale in comparison to that.” 

Gino shakes his head. “You make it sound as if this decision is a simple one, but it’s not.” 

“Why not?” He slides closer, forcing Gino to take a step back. “Give me one good reason why.” He backs Gino up, until his back is pressed against the refrigerator. 

“I already told you why.” Kougami watches intently as Gino throat bobs as he gulps. “It’s because of you.” 

“Me.” Kougami steps closer until he is chest-to-chest with Gino. He watches as Gino’s eyes flick down to his lips for a split second before coming back up. Kougami grins. “You still want me. It’s written all over your face.” 

Gino’s breaths pick up in cadence until he is near panting. Kougami places one hand flat against the fridge next to Gino’s head. “Tell me otherwise,” he says, leaning in close.

Gino’s eyes widen. “I…I can’t do that either.” 

“You can’t, huh?” Kougami asks huskily. He places his other hand on the other side of Gino’s head. “Why don’t you tell me what you _can_ do, hmm? Or better yet…” He’s so close his lips brush against Gino’s when he speaks, “ _show me_.” 

Kougami watches as something within Gino finally surrenders. Within the span of a breath, Gino is bridging the gap between them by crashing his lips against his in a forceful kiss. He kisses him so hard it hurts, but Kougami wouldn’t have it any other way. He kisses him back, matching his passion. He moans into their kiss as a strong sense of yearning engulfs him. 

Gino throws his arms around Kougami’s body, delving his tongue deeply into Kougami’s mouth. He also moans shamelessly, as if he has been starved for Kougami’s taste and touch. 

Kougami holds him close, relishing having Gino in his arms once again. _God_ , he’s missed him, and just the feel of him tight against his chest is better than he remembers. He wraps his arms around Gino’s back, cradling the back of his head as he pulls him ever closer. Gino reciprocates by tightening his own arms around Kougami’s muscled frame. 

Kougami would love to see where this could go, except at that exact moment, Gino’s wrist communicator goes off, effectively separating them. 

Gino’s eyes are dilated as they lock with Kougami’s. He licks his kiss-swollen lips, pulling back slightly so he can answer the call. He runs his hand through his bangs, attempting to reorient himself. “Wh-what is it?” He answers, sounding out-of-breath. 

“Gi-Ginoza!” 

It’s Enforcer Hinakawa. Both men are instantly on alert. “Hinakawa,” Gino states, fully recovered. They can hear some loud noises in the background, sounding not unlike gunfire. “What’s happening?”

They watch in stunned silence as Hinakawa ducks behind a car. He has one hand pressed over his ear so he can hear. “We have a hostage situation going on! Tsunemori is requesting back-up. We could really use your help down here!” 

Gino is already heading towards the door, Kougami right behind him. “Where are you?”

“A-at the waterfront. I’ll send you the coordinates. Please, hurry!” The call ends. 

Gino is all business when he turns to face Kougami. “Go get Kiko. I’ll get Sugo.” 


	19. Chapter 19

Kougami races down the corridor, nearly bypassing Kiko’s door. When she answers, he tells her what is happening. Seconds later, they are rushing back towards Gino’s quarters. She ducks inside the same moment Sugo emerges from his own quarters. His eyes widen upon seeing Kougami, but he chooses not to say anything about his presence. “We’ll need a car.” 

“I’m on it,” Kougami says. All three men move as a group towards the nearest elevator. 

When they get to the parking garage, a car is waiting for them. Gino hops in the driver seat, Kougami gets into the passenger seat, and Sugo takes the back. They barely have enough time to throw on their seatbelts before Gino is pressing down on the gas, the tires squealing loudly throughout the underground structure. 

Gino pulls out onto the street at a sharp angle. He immediately puts the car into emergency mode as he activates the car’s navigation system, uploading the coordinates Hinakawa sent. 

Kougami activates his wrist comm. “Hanashiro,” he says when Frederica answers the call, “are you on sight?” 

“I am, Kougami,” she answers. He can see drones have set up a perimeter around an old warehouse located in the heart of the harbor. “Shots have been fired by a group of immigrants seeking asylum. No word yet on how many hostiles we have or the number of hostages. Are you on your way?”

“We are,” he answers as Gino swerves around several other motorists. He holds the comm close to his mouth so he can be heard over the blaring sirens. “I have Gino and Sugo with me.”

They arrive at the crime scene not ten minutes later. Amid the numerous drones and flashing blue and red lights, they locate the Division One team plus Hanashiro standing next to the paddy wagon. The three of them show their badges to the closest drone to get through the barricade.

“What’s the situation?” Sugo directs his question to Akane. 

“Thermal imaging has just now uploaded the number of people inside.” They all bring up their comm screens to stare at the live stream coming from the drone hovering high above the building. 

Kougami’s eyes take in every detail expertly. The warehouse is large but looks to be mostly vacant, except for several large wooden crates scattered sporadically around the vast open area. “I count six hostiles total. Two at the front entrance, two at the rear, and two up in the scaffolding in the center of the building. They look to be standing directly underneath a skylight.”

“With the hostages sitting in a group directly underneath them, so they can keep an eye out in case anyone tries to escape. Looks to be around ten of them,” Inspector Shimotsuki Mika adds.

“Make that eleven,” Hanashiro corrects. Shimotsuki cuts her a harsh glare. “One of them is holding a small child.”

“Getting the hostages out safely is everyone’s top priority,” Akane says as she lowers her wrist. Her voice takes on a commanding tone, ringing with confidence and precision. “We’ll divide into three teams. Inspector Shimotsuki will take Sugo and Hinakawa around back. Ginoza and Kougami, you’ll head towards the roof. Hanashiro and I will make our way towards the main entrance. We will attempt to negotiate with the two guarding the front, assuming they are the ones in charge. If negotiations fail, it will be everyone’s responsibility to subdue the targets without a single hostage being harmed in the process. Please keep your commlinks open so we can engage all three locations at once. Is everyone clear?” The others all nod their heads in affirmation.

Sugo and Gino grab their Dominators, their eyes glowing briefly as the guns register their signatures. The moment the Dominators are activated, Sugo touches Gino’s lower back briefly before following Hinakawa and Inspector Shimotsuki around the left side of the building. Akane and Hanashiro make their way towards the front in a deliberate manner, hoping to attract the attention of the hostiles inside. Kougami and Gino slip away into the darkness around the other side, guns in hand and pointed towards the ground. 

He and Gino make their way around the building, their footsteps silent as they move across the pavement. Once there, they locate a fire escape. They scale the ladder with Kougami in the lead, and less than five minutes later, they are approaching the skylight on the roof with caution. Kougami carefully peers over the edge just enough to see down below. Gino hangs back. 

Kougami can see he was right about the skylight being directly above the two hostiles on the scaffolding. Both are male, wearing basic civilian clothes, except for the military-grade rifle each has cradled in their hands. Their focus is on the main entrance, probably listening as their leader and Akane negotiate their demands. 

Kougami checks the latch and notices it is rusted from weathering. He breaks it loose with a well-placed kick. He carefully lifts the lid, so as not to alert the two standing just a few feet below him. He peers further over the edge, just enough to bring the hostages sitting on the floor into view. He can distinguish the sounds of a young child crying over the two conversing below him. He can tell by the language they are speaking they are from an Eastern European country, but he’s not familiar enough to know which one. 

Emboldened by not yet being noticed, Kougami sticks his head further in, and catches a glimpse of the two at the main entrance. The one who is talking to Akane sounds agitated, and he can see the one with him is gripping his gun so tightly his knuckles have turned white. The two guarding the back entrance are only partially watching the door; Kougami can see their focus is mostly on the front and what is being said. 

Kougami pulls back and kneels before activating his comm. Gino is already there next to him, his Dominator at the ready. Kougami speaks quietly into his comm, locking his gaze with Gino’s. “Hanashiro?” 

“Standby.” She links their connection with Inspector Shimotsuki and her team. “Negotiations are about to collapse. We’re just waiting on Akane to give the signal.”

“Copy. Just say the word. We are ready to engage.” Inspector Shimotsuki’s voice sounds exceedingly confident even over the channel. 

Kougami leans close to Gino so he can hear him whisper. He can’t help but to grin at him in anticipation. “They’re about eight feet below us. Which one do you want?” 

Gino’s own lips twist wryly. “Is this a game to you?” 

“Not at all,” Kougami answers, an eager smirk now in place, “but this is the first mission we’ve been on together in five years. Maybe I’m looking forward to seeing what all has changed since the last time we did something like this.”

Gino squints his eyes in amusement. “You didn’t get a good enough idea from when we fought together in Shambala?” 

“The only thing I learned from that is you’ve learned how to deliver a well-placed right hook.” Kougami grabs his jaw, acting as if he was still sore from when Gino struck him. 

Gino takes the bait, adjusting his stance so he can jump up when prompted. “That was just the tip of the iceberg, Kou. Watch and learn.” He peers just over the edge to see the two hostiles. “I got the one on the left.” 

Kougami holsters his revolver. “Suits me.” 

Gino frowns at him. “You’re holstering your gun? How do you plan to subdue your guy?” 

Kougami grins wolfishly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. His body is ready to spring into action...literally. “The old-fashioned way.” 

Gino’s eyes widen, any trace of amusement disappearing from his visage in an instant. “Kougami, no, that’s—"

At that exact moment, Akane’s voice rings out over the comms. “Now!” 

Kougami doesn’t need to be told twice. He springs to his feet and vaults over the edge of the skylight, dropping in between the two on the scaffolding. Kougami can see the shock on their faces and are slow to react by raising their weapons. Kougami delivers a well-placed punch to the face to the one on the left. The man cries out, covering his eye socket as he stumbles back several steps. A split second later, Kougami delivers a spinning roundhouse kick to the one on his right, knocking his weapon from his hands and both watch as it descends over the railing. 

The hostile turns startled eyes towards Kougami. Kougami raises his fists, signaling his desire to fight. The target mirrors him, ready to engage him in hand-to-hand combat. Kougami grins devilishly. It has been a while since he’s been in a fist fight. The thought is enough to make his blood sing. 

As they square off, Kougami expects to hear a Dominator firing, but instead, he feels someone land heavily at his back. He glances over his shoulder and watches as Gino stands between him and the other target as he raises his assault rifle. He’s about to fire before Gino charges him and grapples him for the weapon. 

Kougami’s grin vanishes. “Why didn’t you shoot him?” 

“I tried, you idiot!” Gino shouts back, still wresting for control of the weapon. “He must be on suppressants!” 

Kougami takes a breath to say something else, but he hears the distinct rattle of gunfire come from the rear entrance. It draws his attention, and while distracted, he gets punched in the kidney by his initial target. He grunts are he turns to face his opponent. “While my back is turned, huh?” He grits out as he catches his breath. His wolfish grin is back in place as he raises his fists once again.

The target charges him first, fist raised. Kougami blocks it easily to land a solid punch to his stomach. He doubles over, wrapping his arms around Kougami’s midsection. Kougami bends his arm and slams his elbow into the target’s back, directly where his lungs should be. Kougami knows he hit his mark when he hears the target nearly gag as he releases a strong expulsion of air. 

Kougami pins one arm behind his target’s back and presses his front against the railing. The man grunts as he struggles vainly to get out of Kougami’s grip. As Kougami twists his right arm further up his back, hears the familiar sound of a Dominator firing in Paralyzer mode. The target’s suppressants must have worn off, giving Gino the opportunity to fire. 

He glances Gino’s way to check on him, but a stinging line of pain to his left thigh causes him to cry out sharply. He releases his target as his hand goes straight for his leg. He catches a glint of something sharp and metal clutched in his target’s left hand. His lifts his own hand from his leg to see it is covered with blood. _He had a knife. Shinya, you really are an idiot._

Kougami stumbles back a few steps to keep a safe distance between himself and his target’s new weapon. He keeps his eyes trained on him as he presses his hand against his wound to slow the bleeding. Kougami is unable to tell how deep the cut is. His target is breathing heavily as he holds the knife up. He points it directly at Kougami. 

Kougami barely has enough time to recover before the target is charging towards him at full speed. Kougami braces himself, but just as he’s about to make contact, a voice behind him shouts, “Get down!” Kougami immediately ducks, just as a streak of blue passes over his head to collide with his assailant. He watches as the person in front of him rapidly expands before bursting into a pile of wet viscera. The sight and sound of a human body exploding is sickeningly recognizable. 

The whole exchange lasted for less than two minutes. Kougami has enough time to look back at Gino before his leg gives out. Gino catches him by the shoulders and lowers him to the grated floor, his Dominator dropping onto the metal with a loud clang. “Nice shot,” Kougami manages. 

Gino kneels at Kougami’s side and spots his injury immediately. “How deep is it?” He removes his tie and wraps it around Kougami’s thigh two inches above the injury for a makeshift tourniquet. 

Kougami grunts when he tightens the knot. “Hard to tell,” he says breathlessly, his teeth gritting with pain, “but I’ll live.” 

Gino grips him by the shoulder. “Always have to do things the hard way, don’t you?” 

“That much hasn’t changed.” He glances below them. “Looks like the hostages are okay.” 

Gino nods before bringing up his comm. “Inspectors Tsunemori and Shimotsuki, our targets have been neutralized. Kougami is injured and requires medical attention.” 

“Acknowledged,” Hanashiro replies. Both men look down as she approaches from the main entrance. “Both hostiles at the front have also been neutralized, but one got away from Shimotsuki’s team. They are looking for him with Akane in the northwest corner of the warehouse. Ginoza, carefully make your way over to assist. I have eyes on Kougami.” 

“Copy,” Gino replies before he stands back to his full height. He grabs his Dominator with both hands. “Stay here. Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Kougami snorts. “Don’t you mean anything _else_ stupid?” 

One side of Gino’s lips quirks up in a half smile before he’s leaping over the railing. He lands on a stack of wooden crates before hopping down a few levels to land on the floor. He disappears into the crates as he makes his way to meet up with the others. 

With his leg feeling adequately numb, Kougami grips the railing with both hands and pulls himself to his feet. Having found a set of stairs, Hanashiro comes running over from the left. “Kougami, stop,” she orders gently. She comes to his side to provide support, while being mindful of his leg. She glances at his injury briefly before her blue eyes lock on to his gray ones. “When this is over, I expect a full report on what happened.” 

He nods once before turning his attention out towards the warehouse. He watches Enforcer Hinakawa direct the hostages out through the main entrance in single file. Several drones are flying around, scanning for evidence. He brings up his comm screen to see what is happening as the others search for the missing hostile. 

He finds the drone that his hovering over the other members of the team just as Gino arrives. Akane appears to be giving direction, while pointing to the back corner of the warehouse. Kougami knows in a situation like this, Sugo and Gino will be on point while Akane and Shimotsuki cover their backs. Sugo moves first, taking the lead with Gino trailing close behind, their weapons raised and pointed at the ready. 

This is Kougami’s first time seeing Sugo in action. He knows he’s a military man, and he can see it by the way he moves. What he didn’t expect to see was Gino moving the same way. They are completely in sync. When Sugo takes the lead, he approaches a blind corner with his weapon raised and ready. Once he scans the area for any movement, he gestures for Gino to take the lead. Gino will move to the front, walk to the next blind corner, gun raised, before signaling for Sugo to move ahead. They take turns, one moving in front of the other, as they draw closer to where they believe the target is located. 

When the approach the lone crate the hostile must be hiding behind, Sugo and Gino split up to cover either side, effectively blocking any chance of escape. Kougami can hear Gino shout even from his vantage point. “We know you’re back there. No harm will come to you if you surrender now. Drop your weapon and come out with your hands above your head.” 

Kougami can hear the reply, but he doesn’t understand the language. By the tone, he can tell the hostile is not planning on going quietly. He glances at Hanashiro. “Do you understand what he’s saying?” 

“Mm-hmm,” she affirms as she listens to the words. “He’s not going to make this easy.” 

Kougami grits his teeth as his eyes return to his scene unfolding without him. He wants to be there to handle this, to be the one to take the brunt of what is about to happen. It’s _his_ job to be the first line of defense, to protect those around him from harm. 

He stares transfixed as Gino approaches from the right and Sugo moves in from the left. Gino is still talking, but he has lowered his voice enough that it no longer carries over to where Kougami and Hanashiro are standing. 

Gino gestures for Sugo to stop, which he does. Gino moves closer, one hand on his Dominator while he raises his bionic hand above his head. Kougami holds his breath as he hears the hostile’s voice spike in volume, as he knows Gino has moved into his direct line of sight. Kougami can see on the infrared camera that the hostile is still holding his rifle and has it leveled at Gino’s chest. 

Gino inches himself around the corner, trying to convey he just wants to talk. He lowers the Dominator slowly, and demonstrates his intentions by keeping his other hand raised and he places his weapon on the ground. The voice of the hostile is still aggravated, but he has lowered his tone as his sole focus is on Gino. The muzzle is still trained on Gino’s chest. 

Gino keeps his hands visible, his movements slow. Kougami can see Gino is still talking, and Kougami assumes he’s trying to placate him. What confounds Kougami is why is he bothering with this at all? They have the man surrounded, so why not just take him out? The old Gino would not have thought twice about shooting this man in Lethal Elimination mode. Why is this new Gino willing to put himself at risk like this? 

He gets his answer a minute later. While Gino had been speaking to the hostile, Sugo had moved around the other side. Due to Gino keeping his attention focused on him, when Sugo fires his weapon, Kougami watches the hostile lurch forward but remain intact. Through reasoning and teamwork, they were able to save this man’s life.

Had it been Kougami, he knows he would not have done this…or even tried to. 

Kougami tilts his head back, his eyes landing on the skylight. He recalls telling Gino just a handful of minutes ago about how he was looking forward to seeing what all has changed, and he got his answer.

Life went on for all the people he left behind. They thrived as individuals and as a group while he never did learn to become part of a team again. And maybe that is what he has failed to grasp since he’s been back. Kougami has been alone a long time, long before he ever left. Maybe he’s no longer capable of being a part of something greater than himself, if he ever was. Maybe the truth is he can’t be a part of a team, or an agency or…

Or a relationship. Of any kind. 

Kougami sighs, long and deep. He suddenly feels so tired, as if his very soul is exhausted. 

Hanashiro must sense his mood change. “Is something wrong?” 

“Yeah, yeah there is,” Kougami responds softly, his eyes closing in resignation. “But I know how to fix it.” 


	20. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to post the final part in individual chapters. I just can't seem to wait until the whole part is done. :)

It is colder inside the ambulance than he expected. 

Kougami is sitting on a gurney, a shock blanket draped around his shoulders to fend off the chill from the falling temperature outside. The fabric of his jeans had been cut to give the medic better access to his injury. The wound did not require stitches, which Kougami is grateful for. Stitches tended to itch horribly after a while. 

As the medic finishes securing a white bandage around his injured thigh, he tells Kougami to take it easy for the next few days. The look Kougami gives him conveys he won’t be heeding this advice. He never has before, and he has no intention of starting now. The medic walks away with a disapproving frown. He leaves Kougami sitting alone to contemplate his next steps.

He watches without seeing as the first few snowflakes of winter descend upon the hectic crime scene surrounding him. The night has grown darker, but the police lights keep the area brightly lit as if it were still daylight. Sound comes to him as if it is traveling from miles away. There’s still plenty of activity, as the hostages are evaluated in ambulances next to his. The members of Division One are assisting where they can by providing aid to those in need.

Kougami has been studying Gino silently. He watches as he helps the hostages into blankets and warmer clothing to combat the now freezing temperature. He gathers statements and reports his findings back to Akane and Shimotsuki timely and efficiently. He gives direction to his fellow Enforcers, all while aiding them in their tasks when they have need of it. 

Gino has come a long way in the time since he and Kougami worked together last. He is much more compassionate than he remembers him being, even from their days at Nitto Academy. Kougami can see he no longer feels the need to control every aspect of an investigation. Gino has learned to trust by relying on his fellow team members. He’s good at this, both as one to take charge and one to follow direction. In fact, he’s phenomenal at it. 

His mind made up, Kougami gets to his feet. He carefully places his weight back on his injured leg and notes it can support him with little pain involved. He reaches into his pocket to retrieve the hard drive Shion had given him, only to have his hand encounter something unexpected. He pulls the item out, having completely forgotten he still had it.

It’s the small black-and-white stuffed dog Shino had given him. _You have to hang on to him and keep him safe, okay?_ Kougami cannot help but to smile fondly in remembrance. “Carts.” 

“Actually, it’s Quartz.”

Kougami looks up as Gino approaches. He’s wearing a PSB jacket over his suit to combat the cold. He halts his steps when he comes to Kougami’s side. “Akane gave him to Shino for his second birthday. Its name is supposed to be Quartz, but Shino was too young to pronounce it correctly. Carts just sort of stuck.” 

Kougami nods as he turns the stuffed toy over in his palm. He notices one of its legs is rust-colored in spots, due to his blood getting on the toy. He tries to pick it off with his fingertips, but it has soaked through and dried onto the fibers. “I think I ruined it.” 

Gino leans his shoulder against the side of the ambulance as he gazes at the toy in Kougami’s hands. “It’ll wash out. I’ve gotten rather good at washing out blood over the years.” 

Kougami scoffs, having learned more than a few useful tips and tricks himself. He closes his eyes briefly before turning his attention back to the crime scene. “Any idea where the guns came from?” 

“Not yet.” Gino crosses his arms over his chest. “Ballistics will take what evidence we gather back to the lab to trace their origin. Ms. Hanashiro believes the guns may have arrived on a previous shipment. According to witnesses, the terrorists knew exactly where to find them.”

Kougami thinks back to their encounter with the terrorists in the warehouse. The team managed to capture five out of six terrorists alive, while the one who injured him had been killed. The thought fills his chest with dismay. 

He focuses his gaze back on Gino. He stares so long Gino starts to fidget under his scrutiny. “What is it?” 

Kougami takes a careful breath. “In the warehouse, when you and Sugo tracked down that lone terrorist, why didn’t you kill him? His crime coefficient must have been high enough for Lethal Elimination, and yet, you were able to talk him down. Why did you save him?”

Gino offers him a small, knowing smile. “Just a little trick I learned from Akane. She’s taught me not everyone is a lost cause, and if we can save their lives, then we should.” 

Kougami looks away. “He could have killed you.”

Gino shakes his head. “I didn’t believe that. He’s still a kid. I doubt he’s even fifteen yet. He was scared and acting under coercion.”

“Still,” Kougami persists, “was his life worth the risk? You have a son to think about, Gino.”

“I know,” Gino responds patiently, “but does that mean my life is worth more than others? That I shouldn’t try to save other people?” Gino’s green eyes harden into emeralds with his conviction. “If I’m to die, I want Shino to be proud of what I tried to do, not ashamed of what I failed to do.” 

_Just like with my father._ The words remain unspoken but hover in the space between them all the same. 

Gino relents when Kougami looks away. “I’m not always successful, Kou. I didn’t save the man who injured you.”

“You’re right, but I think you would have, had I not been in your way.” Kougami releases a long, tired sigh, his shoulders sagging. 

Gino brings himself back to his full height. “That much hasn’t changed about you, Kou,” he admonishes gently, “you still insist on taking unnecessary risks.” 

_Unnecessary risks._ The words from his conversation with Hanashiro resonate in his mind, reinforcing his decision. He looks down again at the stuffed dog he now has clenched in his right hand. “Yeah,” he mutters absently, “I just can’t seem to stop.” 

Gino doesn’t argue his point any further. He holds out his hand, expecting Kougami to place the toy into his palm, but Kougami places the hard drive there instead. 

Gino holds up the device by pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. “What’s this?” 

“A copy of your biometric levels,” Kougami answers softly, “from the night you met Fukumoto.”

Gino takes a step back as if struck, his eyes widening in alarm. “Why do you have this?” 

“You already know why.”

Kougami can see a discernable tremble in the fingers clenching the device. “And?” 

“And I didn’t look at it.” Kougami watches as Gino’s shoulders fall with visible relief. He uses his free hand to curl Gino’s fingers around the device. “Take the job, Ginoza.” 

Gino sighs as he closes his eyes. “Kougami, we’ve been over this. I can’t—”

“I won’t be there. I’ve already submitted my resignation to Hanashiro.” 

Gino’s wide eyes lock onto him, but Kougami can no longer meet his gaze. “Why?” 

He removes the blanket from around his shoulders. “You’re the most qualified man for this job, Gino. More so than me.” He turns his gaze back to the crime scene. His eyes locate Akane as she engages in conversation with Shimotsuki and Hanashiro. He thinks of her and what she is about to go through. He shakes his head with remorse. “There’s something coming up, something big, but I have no doubt you’re the better man to handle it.”

Gino holds his breath. “What’s going to happen?” 

“There’s a new department within the MFA Hanashiro will need your help with. It’s called the Suppressing Action Department. She can go over the details with you once you accept the offer. I’ll go elsewhere.”

Gino pauses as he absorbs his words. He pulls the hand still clutching the device tight against his chest. “Where will you go?” 

“I don’t know,” Kougami answers truthfully. He reaches for his jacket. “But this is for the best. For you, for me, for Akane, and…” his words drift off, his eyes once again returning to the child’s toy still clutched in his hand, “and for Shino.” 

Gino reaches out, placing his hand on Kougami’s forearm. Kougami feels an overwhelming urge to cover Gino’s long fingers with his own, but only through sheer willpower is he able to resist. “I don’t want you to go,” he murmurs, his voice sounding small and lost. 

“I know you don’t,” Kougami whispers back, “but it’s what you need. And it’s about time I put your needs first.” He reaches up, about to place his hand against Gino’s cheek. He halts mere inches from making contact, the act of stopping almost paining him. 

Kougami sighs as he steps back, needing to put distance between them. Gino subconsciously leans forward, but his feet stay rooted to the ground. He holds up Shino’s toy. “You think Shino would mind if I kept this?” Gino shakes his head mutely. 

With no small amount of effort, Kougami turns away. He takes a few slow steps, then stops. He looks back over his shoulder, blue-gray eyes meeting green. “I still love you, you know, but the only way I can love you is to let you go.” 

Gino swallows. His eyes are wet, but no tears fall. “Is that what you want?” 

“No, it’s not what I want,” his voice breaks, “but you were right when you said it before. It is what we both need.” Kougami stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets, before resuming his pace. He takes another deep breath to steel what little resolve he has left. “Take care, Nobuchika.” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Thanks to the time off to celebrate the holidays, I was able to work on this next installment. I can't even begin to tell you how many rewrites and edits this went through, and I could have done so many more, but I decided enough is enough! Time to post before heading back to work. 
> 
> And fair warning, this chapter contains explicit content.

Kougami wanders the snowy streets of Tokyo for hours, his mind remaining blessedly blank. The snow is falling slowly but steadily, the thick flakes coating the landscape in an ethereal white. He would have thought it was beautiful had he been capable of noticing. 

His body moves of its own accord as he trudges his way through the deserted streets, until finding his way back to his darkened hotel room. He flips on the light switch, his eyes squinting instinctually as the bright light invades his vision. Once his eyes adjust, Kougami gathers his few belongings from around the room. This will be his last night staying here. He plans to check out tomorrow, still unsure of where he’s heading. One thing he is sure of is that tomorrow will be the last day he spends in Japan, possibly for the rest of his life, however long that may be. 

Once his rucksack is packed with his few remaining personal possessions, Kougami turns on the kitchen sink. He takes off his commlink and sets it on the counter to keep it dry. He pulls Carts out of his jacket pocket and cradles the stuffed toy with both hands as if it is something to be cherished. Kougami rinses the leg of the stuffed dog in the cool water, using his fingers to wash his blood out of the fake fur with care. He reminds himself the toy’s actual name is Quartz, but he chooses to think of it as Carts. He likes that name better, anyway. He doesn’t stop until the stained fibers are white again before setting it on the counter next to his comm to dry off. 

He lights a cigarette, his first one in half a day, and thinks of his mother. He has yet to contact Tomoyo and he silently berates himself for it. As hard as it will be, he decides to go see her tomorrow. It will be his last opportunity before he departs Japan, most likely for the final time. 

He’s about to light another cigarette before a knock at the door stops him. It comes with mild surprise, as he anticipated one more attempt from Hanashiro to change his mind. She had been less than supportive of his decision to resign, to say the least. From the time he has spent getting to know her over the past several weeks, he assumed her determination would keep him from abandoning his promise to her so easily. He had hoped he would get at least a few hours of sleep before disappointing her yet again. 

He doesn’t bother to check the exterior camera before opening the door. His assumption is proven correct when he sees the blond woman standing on the other side, her arms crossed over her chest. What he did not expect, however, was that she would not be alone. 

Kougami’s eyes widen when he sees him standing behind her. “What are you doing here?” 

“We’re not done talking yet.” Gino moves around Hanashiro and bumps his shoulder against Kougami’s chest. He doesn’t spare him a second glance before entering his hotel room. 

Kougami’s startled gaze turns towards Hanashiro. “Frederica?” 

Her eyes narrow at him. “He insisted, so I gave him a ride.” She tosses a set of keys at him, and Kougami catches them automatically. “Have the car back at Headquarters before you leave.” Without another word, she turns on her heel and walks down the hall. He thinks to call after her but decides against it. He has a bigger problem to deal with now. 

Gino is standing in the kitchen, his gaze locked on the comm and Shino’s toy he left sitting on the counter. His eyes look weary and red-rimmed, his shoulders tense. Both fists are clenched at his sides, and Kougami wonders if he’s about to get punched again. He hopes Gino will use his real hand like he did last time. 

Kougami gets within three feet of him, but the taller man doesn’t acknowledge his presence. He sighs exhaustively. “What are you doing here, Ginoza? I thought—”

“Shut up, Shinya,” Gino bites out. Kougami is reminded of the days he spent working under Gino as an Enforcer. His voice has taken on the same cold, bitter tone he would use when addressing him back then. 

Gino stares at the items on the counter for another moment before he appears to come to a decision. He picks up the commlink and slots the hard drive Kougami had given him into place. 

Kougami steps forward, raising a hand to stop him. “Gino, no, you don’t—”

Gino cuts him a glare out the side of his eye, effectively silencing him once again. He places the comm back on the counter next to Carts when the login screen appears, requesting an eight-digit code be entered. 

The silence surrounding them becomes deafening as they gaze at the screen. Kougami’s eyes are transfixed on the blinking cursor. With bated breath, he asks quietly, “Are you sure?” 

Gino tilts his chin down with a barely perceptible nod. “I can’t make you to look at this, but I will give you my permission.” His gaze focuses on him, and Kougami is taken aback by the intensity he sees in Gino’s eyes. “This choice is yours and yours alone. It’s now or never, Shinya. So, choose.” 

As he stares at the empty eight slots that will unlock the device’s secret, Kougami takes a moment to wonder why he has not opened it before now. His thirst for knowledge has always been unquenchable and learning something this momentous should have been impossible to resist. But resist he did, even after Karanomori gave him the device. He realizes now it hadn’t been her permission he had needed to learn the truth; rather, it had been Gino’s he’d needed all along. 

Kougami meets Gino’s gaze decisively. “I choose you.” With a slightly unsteady hand, he keys in the password: _02112113_.

Kougami leans forward, his eyes unblinking as he devours the information presented to him. On one side, the screen shows the date and time the computer in Gino’s apartment first detected the pregnancy hormone in his biometric levels. This information was deleted at exactly 22:18 on February 10th, 2113. On the other side, the screen shows the timestamp of Gino walking into the nightclub. And the time was…

It was an hour later, on the exact same date, at 23:26. 

Kougami has stopped breathing. Only when Gino deactivates the comm is he able to draw breath into his starving lungs. He can feel his heartrate accelerating, as an overwhelming sense of realization overcomes him. “Nobuchika,” he murmurs hoarsely. His heart is not slowing down, causing his breaths to increase in cadence. “Nobu…we…I... I’m—” He reaches out a shaking hand, searching for something, anything to grab onto. 

Gino becomes his anchor in the storm. He grips Kougami’s hand as he leans in close, placing his bionic hand onto Kougami’s shoulder to help steady him. Gino speaks calmly and soothingly, the coldness in his tone from just moments ago gone. “It’s true. You’re a father, Kou. Shino is your son.” 

_I’m a father._ Kougami lets those words resonate throughout his being. He inhales a huge gulp of air before releasing it slowly, attempting to calm his racing heart. “I knew it was true, and yet…” He takes another deep breath, before nodding his head once to let Gino know he can stand under his own power once again. 

Gino releases him but stays close to Kougami’s side. He is patient as he waits for him to come to terms with what he now knows as fact. “Are you all right?” 

Kougami nods mutely, the cadence of his breaths returning to normal. “I didn’t expect to react this way.” 

“It’s a lot to process, Kou. Honestly, I’d have been worried if you _hadn’t_ reacted this way. It proves you’re still human.” Gino remains still, watching Kougami carefully until he is fully recovered. “I’m sorry I lied to you.” 

Kougami dismisses his apology with a wave of his hand. “I know why you did.” He pauses in quiet contemplation, as the images from the comm screen flash through his mind’s eye, confirming what he knew all along to be true. He immediately thinks of Gino, and the great lengths he went through to protect himself and the identity of Shino’s true paternity. 

He turns to face the other man. His _son’s_ other father. “Gino, what you did, what all you’ve gone through, I…” His voice fails him. Kougami has never been good at expressing remorse or gratitude, even to those who deserve to hear it. _Especially_ to those who deserve to hear it. 

Gino must sense his discomfort. He spares him by shaking his head lightly. “I don’t blame you, Kou. In fact, I should thank you. I am the man I am today because of our son.” 

“Our son. Huh.” Kougami feels a sudden urge to see Shino. He grabs his comm and brings up Shino’s profile picture. It’s the same picture he had used to compare the boy’s features to his own two nights ago. 

Gino’s brow furrows in confusion when Shino’s image appears. Kougami answers his question before he can ask it. “I need to see him. Just for a minute.” 

Gino’s eyes soften in understanding. “Here,” he says, raising his metallic arm, “use this one. It’s more recent.” Gino keys a few commands into his comm before a new message alert appears on Kougami’s screen. When he opens it, he’s greeted by a current photo of Shino. It was taken while he was laughing joyfully. 

Kougami feels the corner of his lips turn up as he stares at the boy’s image, his own eyes staring back at him. He has the same hair as Kougami, with its perpetual spikes that refuse to be tamed. He can tell Shino is built more like him, and Kougami wonders if he will be an athlete like he was when he grows up. Everything else about the boy, at least physically, he got from Gino. 

Kougami raises his eyes. “He looks more like you.” 

Gino huffs a dry, humorless laugh. “Funny you should say that, because every time I look at him, all I see is you.” 

Kougami hums in acknowledgement, returning his gaze to Shino’s picture. He feels himself start to smile again; the boy’s wide smile is infectious even through the digital image. “When was this taken?”

“Yesterday,” Gino answers, “Sugo is always taking pictures of him when he’s happy.” 

Kougami’s eyes widen as he deactivates his comm. “Sugo.” He’d almost forgotten about the other man in Gino and Shino’s life. The man that has been there for them while Kougami has been away. He doesn’t know if he should feel intense gratitude or jealousy towards him, but what he does know is, in this moment, he feels equal amounts of both. 

He does not want to ask, but Kougami needs to know. “What about Sugo in all of this?” 

Gino winces before lowering his eyes. “Sugo…understands. More than I could ever give him credit for.” 

Kougami studies Gino for a long, quiet moment. He must decipher what Gino means by that before it occurs to him. “He let you go.”

Gino winces again before nodding. “Yes.” He says it so quietly Kougami almost misses the word as it leaves his lips. 

“Does he know I’m Shino’s father?” 

“I never said it aloud, but he’s no fool. I’m sure he’s known the truth for a long time now.”

Kougami sees a flash of pain go across Gino’s features before his heart sinks. It seems all he manages to do is hurt the people closest to him. “Sorry, Gino,” he mumbles. Gino looks up, a bewildered look adorning his features. “I don’t know Sugo, but I do know he’s a good man. If you’d rather be with him, I’ll—” 

“Stop,” Gino interrupts gently with a shake of his head. “I made a choice tonight, too, Shinya, long before I showed up at your doorstep. Please, don’t concern yourself with him.” 

Kougami nods in acquiescence. He would rather avoid discussing Gino’s former lover at the moment. That is a topic for a later conversation. 

They remain silent, each coming to terms with everything that has changed between them. After a pregnant pause, filled with all sorts of possibilities, Kougami asks the question, “So, what happens now?” 

Gino crosses his arms over his chest. “Now you know exactly what you’re leaving behind this time. I thought you should know.”

“Leave?” Gino glances at the packed rucksack on the floor. Kougami’s eyes land on it as well before he shakes his head. “There’s no way I can leave, not after this.” It is amazing to think this way, Kougami muses, since it had seemed like the only option he had left before Gino arrived such a short time ago. 

Kougami places his hand on Gino’s shoulder. He flinches, but he doesn’t pull away. Kougami remains steadfast in his resolve, his eyes lighting up with his conviction. “I swear to you, Gino, I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not ever.”

“ _Don’t._ ” Gino is suddenly right in front of him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and clinking his dog tags together. He pulls him in close, until all Kougami can see is the green of Gino’s hard gaze. “Don’t you dare say that and not mean it, Kou. I can survive you leaving. I have twice before, and I will again.” His eyes soften slightly, and Kougami can detect a slight tremble in his voice. “But if you stay, you stay. For good this time. I never want Shino to know what…what it feels like t-to…” His voice cracks, and Gino bites his lips together. Kougami watches solemnly as his eyes fill with unshed tears. 

Unable to continue, Gino lowers his head as he struggles to compose himself. His grip loosens on Kougami’s shirt as he leans forward, until his forehead is resting on top of Kougami’s shoulder. He feels a sob shudder through Gino’s frame, and Kougami’s heart breaks as he witnesses Gino come apart before his very eyes. 

Despite his tough exterior, Gino has always felt things so acutely. He’s strong, probably the strongest person Kougami has ever known. It’s one of the many things he admires about him, but what he admires most is being allowed to see Gino when he’s vulnerable. Gino has only ever been able to show this side of himself to those he trusts the most; to those he _loves_ the most. 

He raises his arms to draw Gino against him. He does so carefully in case Gino wants to pull away, but Gino goes willingly, seeking solace in Kougami’s warm embrace. He wraps his arms around Kougami’s chest, his open palms coming to rest against Kougami’s shoulder blades. Kougami loops his own arms around Gino’s narrow frame, holding him against his chest. 

Standing chest to chest like this, Kougami can feel Gino’s heartbeat sync up with his own. He laces the fingers of one hand into the hair at Gino’s nape, his natural scent invoking memories Kougami had thought were long forgotten. He inhales deeply, his eyelids fluttering in remembrance. 

As he holds Gino close, Kougami comes to the realization that their lives are irrevocably intertwined. They have a _child_ together, and no matter what happens, nothing on this earth can ever take that away from them. 

“Finish your thought, Gino.” Kougami knows what he is about to say, but he needs to hear it as much as Gino needs to say it. “What it feels like to what?” 

He feels Gino’s breath stutter against his shoulder. He lifts his head, as one lone tear escapes his eye. “What it feels like…to lose you.” And there it is. Gino’s worst fear, realized. That Shino will get to know him, grow to love him, only to lose him, just like he did. Gino was willing to sacrifice his own happiness to keep Shino from suffering the same fate. 

_Whatever is best…for Shino._ Kougami is starting to understand exactly what that means. 

Kougami raises his hand, placing his palm gently against Gino’s cheek. “You gave me the choice, Nobu.” He runs the pad of his thumb under one eye, clearing the tear’s path away. “I choose you.”

Gino manages a small, affectionate smile. “I choose you, too, Shinya. God help me, I choose you.” 

Kougami feels a well of emotion surge throughout his whole body. It is impossible for him to put into words what it feels like to have Gino back. There’s only one word he can think of that can convey just how much this second chance means to him. “Nobuchika,” he whispers reverently into the shell of Gino’s ear. Kougami feels one last shudder go through Gino’s body, before he presses his face into the side of Kougami’s neck. 

Kougami pulls his head back to gaze deeply into Gino’s eyes, before he leans forward, placing his lips against Gino’s. Kougami feels his heart skip a beat as Gino returns his kiss, softly at first, almost timidly, before he’s firmly pressing his lips against Kougami’s. He has been yearning to kiss Gino like this, a simple pressing of lips, unhurried, as they relearn the feel and taste of each other. This kiss is nothing like the messy, desperate kiss they shared in Gino’s kitchen from hours before. This kiss is long and meaningful, filled with endless possibilities. 

Their next kiss is more fervent as their passion for each other reignites once again. Gino removes his one glove and tosses it onto the counter before he threads both hands into Kougami’s hair, his fingers interlacing with the wild strands. Kougami feels the metal from his bionic fingers along his scalp, the path they travel erupting in goosebumps at their cooler touch. He parts his lips in a silent gasp of pleasure, and Gino seizes the opportunity to brush the tip of his tongue against Kougami’s own. The feel of Gino’s tongue causes his knees to grow weak, but Kougami remains standing by pulling Gino more tightly against him. He opens his mouth wider, his own tongue snaking out languidly to sweep alongside Gino’s. 

Gino moans at this, his own mouth opening wider to receive him. Gino’s taste is both new and familiar, like drinking his first glass of water after being lost in an endless desert. 

Kougami becomes intoxicated, his craving for this man surging within him. He separates from Gino’s lips long enough to lift him onto the counter. Gino goes willingly, hopping onto the counter and parting his legs naturally, Kougami’s body fitting snugly between them. Gino’s arms wrap around Kougami’s neck and shoulders, while Kougami’s hands slide under his coat to caress along Gino’s waist and sides. Their touches are solid and firm, their palms mapping out every groove and crevice of muscle they find along each other’s bodies. Kougami’s hands drift lower, his fingers wrapping around the tops of Gino’s thighs. He runs them back and forth slowly, his grip strong as he presses his fingertips into his clothed thighs. Gino’s legs tighten around Kougami’s waist in response, pulling him ever closer. 

As their desire for each other intensifies, their lips part so they can kiss and nip along each other’s neck and jawline. With his head slightly tilted up, Kougami has perfect access to underneath Gino’s jaw. He slowly inches his way over to where jaw meets neck, just below Gino’s ear, to suck lightly on the skin there. He must fight a satisfied smirk when he feels a full-body shiver go through Gino’s frame. He remembers how this was a particularly sensitive erogenous zone on Gino’s body, one that was always guaranteed to heighten Gino’s arousal. He is not disappointed when he sees goosebumps appear along Gino’s neck and dip below his shirt collar. 

The tip of his tongue flicks out to taste and to tease, causing a quiet, needy moan to escape from Gino’s lips. “Mmm, Kou…” Kougami feels the lower half of his body respond immediately. The noises Gino would make always drove Kougami wild with desire. After being deprived of his touch, his taste, his very presence for far too long, hearing him say his name in such a way again sets his blood on fire. A wave of lust hits his groin, and Kougami instinctually presses his pelvis up and forward, seeking Gino’s warmth. Gino moans louder at this, his own lower half pushing forward to meet Kougami’s. Their erections brush against each other through their clothing, and both men gasp at the delicious friction.

“Shinya.” The sound of his name spoken so passionately forces a moan to leave his lips. “Shinya, take me to bed.” 

Only through sheer willpower is Kougami able keep himself from tearing Gino’s clothes off and having his way with him right there on the counter. However, taking him in such a brusque way is not something he wants for either of them tonight. Tonight, he wants to savor this reunion with Ginoza, for years to come. 

Kougami wraps one arm around Gino’s waist and pulls him off the counter. He feels a slight twinge to the injury on this thigh, but he ignores it. Gino’s eyes widen in surprise before he’s securing his arms and legs around Kougami’s muscular frame as he carries him across the living room. Pressed against his own, Kougami can feel Gino’s lips are turned up in a playful smile as they enter the bedroom. Gino’s smile only widens as Kougami lowers him gently onto the king-sized mattress. “I didn’t mean for you to take me to bed literally.” 

Kougami smirks as he pulls his shirt over his head, his dog tags clinking together before coming to rest between his tightly sculpted pecs. He grins in self-satisfaction as Gino’s eyes roam freely over his muscled chest and stomach. “Did you enjoy the ride?” He asks with a suggestive wink as he kneels over him. 

Gino sits up and removes the band from his hair. His long locks fall loosely around his neck and shoulders. He reaches for Kougami’s dog tags and pulls him flush on top of him. “Not as much as I’m going to enjoy this next one.” He wraps both arms around Kougami’s neck as he kisses him passionately. He opens his mouth wide and delves his tongue deeply into Kougami’s awaiting mouth. Kougami moans unashamedly into their heartfelt kiss, his own arms snaking between Gino and the mattress to take him into his warm embrace. 

Gino caresses his naked back with both hands, the coolness from his bionic hand a stark but pleasurable contrast from the heated flesh of his organic one. Kougami decides Gino has too much clothing on. His fingers work on opening the buttons of his dress shirt one by one as Gino’s fingers work on opening his suit jacket. Gino sits up, his lips parting from Kougami’s with a soft smack, as they work together to pull his coat, jacket and shirt off his shoulders. Each article of clothing is tossed haphazardly off the edge of the bed as it is removed. When Gino is left only in his pants and undershirt, both sets of hands tremble in anticipation as they work together to pull the last stitch of clothing off his upper body. 

Kougami’s breath stutters as he gazes at a half-naked Gino spread out underneath him. His eyes roam greedily over his finely chiseled abs and pecs, doing his best to commit every square inch of his ivory skin to memory. He thinks he must stare for a beat too long when he feels Gino place a finger under his chin, drawing Kougami’s hungry gaze back to Gino’s own. “Do you like what you see?” 

Kougami smiles affectionately at him. “No,” he whispers, he places his thumb at the corner of Gino’s lips, “I _love_ what I see.”

Gino stops breathing before he’s sitting up again. By the look that has overtaken his countenance, Kougami thinks he may have said something he shouldn’t have. He sits up on his knees, intently watching Gino’s every movement. An uncomfortable silence envelops them, and Kougami feels the need to say something to break the tension. However, before he can, Gino speaks softly. “Did you mean what you said back at the warehouse? Do you really still love me?” 

Kougami doesn’t need to think about it. “Yes, Gino. I never stopped.” 

Gino presses his lips together as he lowers his eyes. “And…do you think you can learn to love our son?” 

Another answer he doesn’t need to think about. “I already do. I loved him before I knew he was mine.” 

Gino’s brow furrows. “How? When?” 

Kougami shrugs, thinking the answer is obvious. “When I learned he was yours. He became a part of me because he’s a part of you.” 

Gino sighs as he closes his eyes, his shoulders visibly relaxing. “Thank you, Kou. That means so much to me.” 

Kougami moves closer, taking Gino’s real hand into both of his. He waits for Gino to look at him before he asks his own questions. “What about you? Do you think you can learn to love me again?” 

Gino licks his lips in thought before nodding his head. “I thought I had stopped, maybe even tried, but I was only deluding myself. From the moment I saw you reading to Shino, I realized how much I still love you.” Kougami nods slightly as his eyes drift closed, a sense of pure relief washing over him. _Gino still loves me_. 

Gino tightens his hand around Kougami’s before he continues. “But you need to understand something. Things can never go back to the way they were before. You’re a parent now. That means you must put our child first, above everything. And I do mean _everything_ , Kou. You have to put his needs above work, your sense of justice, even above me. Do you think you can do that?”

Three days ago, Kougami never imagined having his own family. He had always figured it wasn’t something he would ever or should ever have. But now that he has the opportunity, he wants it more than he has ever wanted anything. “There’s nothing to think about, Gino,” Kougami declares sincerely. “I made my choice the moment I keyed in the passcode. I want you, I want this, and all that entails. I have a lot I need to learn about being a parent, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes to be a part of our son’s life. What do I have to do to prove myself to you? It can be anything, Gino. Tell me what you need and it’s yours.” 

Gino studies him for a few moments, giving his words time to sink in. Eventually, Gino places his bionic hand on the back of Kougami’s neck. He yanks him forward and plants his lips against Kougami’s in a deep, demanding kiss. Kougami is unprepared and nearly falls into Gino, but Gino is there to catch him, stealing the startled breath out of Kougami’s lungs. 

After a few moments, their lips part, both of their chests heaving from the lack of oxygen between them. “It’s you that I need, Shinya.” He leans in, until his lips are so close Kougami feels his next words rather than hears them. “Make love to me.” 

Kougami goes completely still, his eyes widening. Before he’s fully recovered, Kougami takes Gino’s face into both his hands, locking their gazes together. He notices Gino’s eyes are dilated, and he’s practically panting with barely restrained want. Still, he needs to know. “Are you sure? Because if we do this, I won’t be able to stop.” 

Gino’s tongue darts out to lick his kiss-swollen lips. Kougami suppresses a moan at watching this simple action. “I am, Shinya.” His fingertips wrap around Kougami’s wrists, directly over his pulse point. “Make me yours again.” 

The last word has barely left his mouth before Kougami is surging forward, his lips meeting Gino’s in a forceful, fiery kiss. Gino matches his passion as he lays back, Kougami’s body covering his own as they delve deeply into each other’s awaiting mouths. Both sets of hands are everywhere, exploring, relearning, _feeling_ everything. 

Kougami’s large hands slide slowly down the length of Gino’s sculpted torso. Gino throws his head back, his neck arching beautifully when Kougami’s thumbs run directly over each hardened nipple. Kougami seizes the opportunity to flick his tongue against Gino’s exposed Adam’s apple. He peppers the length of his neck with open-mouthed kisses and gentle sucks with his lips, not enough to leave a bruise, but close. He kisses his way over to Gino’s bionic shoulder, where his flesh fuses with metal. He can tell the skin is tougher here and has formed a rough scar from the traumatic injury. 

His progression is stopped by a hand threading into the hair on the back of his head. “No, Kou,” he hears Gino whisper above him, “not there.” 

Kougami doesn’t stop, but he does lift his eyes. Between soft presses of his slightly parted lips to Gino’s skin, he asks huskily, “Why?” 

Gino looks away, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. “It’s grotesque.” 

That brings Kougami up short. Gino tries to keep his eyes averted, but a gentle hand around his chin brings them back to Kougami’s. Kougami leans in close, his gaze unwavering. “Nothing about you could ever be grotesque, Nobuchika,” he says with as much earnestness as he can muster. He knows Gino hears it when he feels him swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. “You’re absolutely beautiful.” And to prove his point, Kougami presses his lips to the scar tissue connecting what remains of Gino’s shoulder to his bionic arm. 

Kougami hears Gino gasp above him, the fingers on the back of his head tightening into his hair. “Kou,” he breathes, but he doesn’t stop him. Encouraged, Kougami presses his lips along the seam more firmly, causing Gino to whine. He kisses around the spikes, his lips tracing the line between flesh and metal to just beneath Gino’s arm before he reverses direction and does it again. 

As he lavishes the area with meaningful kisses, Gino is unable to watch him. However, Kougami can tell he is enjoying what he is doing to him by the long, low groan that reverberates throughout his chest. He struggles to remain still under Kougami’s careful ministrations, his hips wiggling back and forth from the pleasurable onslaught. 

Kougami soon works his way back across Gino’s chest, his hardened nipples standing proudly and demanding his attention. Kougami takes his right nipple between thumb and forefinger the same moment he runs the flat of his tongue over the other nipple. Gino whines loudly as he arches his back, his body responding gorgeously to the stimulation. 

Kougami wants to hear more of the needful moans and gasps spilling from Gino’s lips, and he knows just how to get them. He pinches Gino’s nipple carefully yet firmly, as he takes the other nipple between his lips. He sucks lightly as he runs the tip of his tongue across the hardened bud. Kougami gets his desired reaction when Gino’s hips thrust up, his mouth opening wide as he moans unashamedly into the darkened room. 

Kougami continues teasing him, before switching sides and lavishing each nipple with the same delicious form of torture. Gino is practically writhing underneath him, his fingers curled tightly into the pillow his head is resting on. “Kou,” he practically slurs through clenched teeth. Kou lifts his head, getting a good look at Gino’s half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. “Get on with it.” 

Kougami smirks devilishly, but he does relent. His erection has become maddeningly uncomfortable still trapped in his pants, and he knows Gino is in a similar state. He sits up so he can work on getting Gino’s belt buckle and fly open. Gino’s eager hands untwist from the pillow to open Kougami’s own pants. The sound of belts coming undone and their flies zipping open is erotic on a level Kougami did not anticipate. Both men groan in obvious relief when their erections are freed and exposed to the cool air of the room. 

They stare at each other, eyes devouring their newly exposed flesh hungrily. Gino raises himself on this elbows, his eyes wide as he gazes at Kougami’s hardened cock as if he’s seeing it for the first time. Kougami knows his own eyes are also wide, as he takes in the sight of Gino’s rigid cock, his mouth filling with saliva. 

Kougami licks a long, wet stripe up the center of his right palm, and Gino subconsciously bites his lower lip as he watches him do it. Kougami leans over Gino so he can take them both in hand, the heads of their erections sliding along each other as Kougami’s long fingers close around them. Both gasp into each other’s mouths when their heated flesh comes into contact. Gino wraps one hand around the back of Kougami’s neck to pull him in close until their foreheads are resting against each other. Gino manages to kiss him, long and deep, and Kougami swallows his moan as he strokes them both. Gino returns the favor and swallows Kougami’s own moan as he thrusts his erection into Kougami’s hand, now slicker due to their combined precome. Kougami moves his hips in tandem with Gino’s to create a delicious rhythm. They lower their eyes, watching in silent awe as the heads of their erections appear above Kougami’s curled fist with each slow thrust. 

They could get off with this alone, however, Kougami knows this is not the ending either one of them wants or needs tonight. For their first night back together, he needs a more meaningful connection. He can tell by the way Gino keeps his thrusts shallow and slow he needs it, too. If he had wanted to get off this way, Gino would be moving faster and harder, showing Kougami just how to wrap his hand around him to get him there.

Having Gino’s cock in his hand as he strokes them both does feel amazingly good. He hasn’t had another person present when he’s touched himself in years. And yet, he’s craving something more, a deeper connection he desperately wants to have with Gino again. 

Kougami watches as Gino thrusts up into his curled fist one more time before he takes a deep breath. “Nobuchika,” Kougami must bite the inside of his cheek as their cockheads grind together, “Nobuchika, please, will you let me inside of you?” Kougami can’t keep the desperation from seeping into his tone as he fights to maintain control over his lust. 

Gino gasps lightly, before he answers him on a breathless whisper. “Yes, Shinya.” His words send a shiver of exhilaration down Kougami’s spine. Gino wraps his arms around Kougami’s neck to murmur directly into the shell of his ear. “I need you inside of me.” He can hear in Gino’s voice his own control is waning. 

Kougami moans, his body nearly collapsing on top of Gino’s in unbridled need. Their lips come back together briefly before Kougami is taking Gino’s chin into his hand. “Don’t move,” he orders huskily, before climbing out of bed. It almost hurts to leave, but if they are going to do this, then he needs an item from his packed rucksack in the other room.

He finds the packet of lubricant quickly, placing one end of the foiled wrapping between his teeth as he works his pants and underwear off his legs. He leaves the discarded clothing behind him as he makes his way back to the bedroom. He is free of every last stitch by the time he reaches the bedroom door. 

In the handful of seconds they were apart, Gino had removed what remained of his own clothing, scattering is messily on the floor surrounding the bed. He had repositioned the pillows against the headboard, making himself more comfortable as he waited for Kougami’s return. 

They catch each other staring, both frozen from seeing the other fully naked for the first time since either one of them can remember. When Kougami had been demoted to Enforcer, he and Gino never spent another night in bed together. The encounters they had during those three years had always been brief and in secret, usually in a darkened office or an empty bathroom stall. Necessity required their encounters be quick, which usually meant clothes would be partially opened or pushed aside rather than discarded. After, they would always go about their day like nothing happened, as if they were too ashamed to admit anything other than a strictly professional relationship still existed between them. But status had dictated how those encounters went, not autonomy or any real desire. 

Now, Kougami has every intention of making all those missed opportunities up to Gino. He takes the packet from between his teeth and approaches Gino slowly, watching him watch him as he moves. He’s standing right next to the bed by the time Gino’s eyes find his again. He grins salaciously down at him. “Thought I told you not to move.” He places the packet onto the nightstand, deliberately keeping it within reach. 

Gino’s eyes flick over to it briefly before he’s sliding to the center of the bed, silently inviting Kougami to take a seat. Gino’s sharp green eyes appear to smile at him as he leans back into the pillows, splaying his body for Kougami to see. “But, Shinya,” he purrs, as Kougami’s eyes devour the miles of gloriously naked skin presented to him, “if I can’t move, then you can’t watch me as I do _this_.” 

Kougami goes boneless when Gino takes himself into hand, his fist covering his entire shaft in one long, all-encompassing stroke. Kougami remains transfixed as he watches Gino stroke himself from base to tip in a slow, sensual motion. Kougami can’t take his eyes off Gino leisurely pleasuring himself, but if he could, he would see Gino biting his lower lip as he watches Kougami’s face. Gino reaches two of his bionic fingers out, interlacing them around the chain supporting Kougami’s dog tags. Kou doesn’t even seem to notice until he hears Gino whisper, “Come to me, Kou.” 

Kougami comes back to himself as if snapped out of some sort of trance. He climbs on top of Gino, his body flush with his as Gino parts his legs for him. Their lips and their erections come back into alignment, and both moan into their impassioned kiss as they thrust their hips into one another. Gino raises his knees as he reaches for the packet of lube, never breaking contact with Kougami’s lips. 

They only part so Gino can tear the packet open with his teeth. “Here,” he whispers, and Kougami raises himself higher, giving Gino the space he needs to work. He squirts a dab of lube into his open palm, using his fingers to warm it. He scoots down the mattress a bit further, his knees coming up higher, and Kougami lays on his side to give him room.

Gino moves his legs further apart, and Kougami watches, enraptured, as the lubed digits of his organic hand drift down his front to disappear under his erect cock, beneath his balls, to their final destination in-between Gino’s thighs. He gasps when Gino does, feeling it within his own body the moment one lubed digit penetrates his entrance. Gino’s mouth opens as he throws his head back and moans out his pleasure. 

Kougami exhales a breath forcefully. “ _Yes_ , Ginoza, just like that,” he slurs, his lust causing sweat to dot his forehead as he watches Gino prepare himself for him. He practically wails when Gino inserts another finger, his back arching beautifully. His chest comes within inches of Kougami’s face, his nipples agonizingly close to his lips. Kougami manages to pull his eyes away from what is undoubtedly happening between Gino’s legs to suck on a pert nipple. 

Gino’s breath catches when he takes it into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the hardened bud, heightening both of their pleasure. “Hmm, Kou, that feels so good,” Gino manages, the hand between his thighs working back and forth steadily. Kougami hums in satisfaction. His teeth just barely graze the nipple between his lips, causing Gino’s breath to hitch in his chest. 

Kougami continues to tease him, until he can no longer be a passive participant in what Gino is doing to himself. He sits up, his smoldering gaze locking onto Gino’s. Gino pauses his movements at Kougami’s intense look. “What is it?” 

“My turn,” he answers as he finds the packet. He squeezes a dollop of lube across three fingers of his right hand before he says, “On your hands and knees.” 

Gino doesn’t need to be told twice. He removes his fingers before turning onto his front and raising himself onto all fours. Kougami moves down the bed, his clean hand trailing down his side and across the small of his back. Kougami gets up on the bed between Gino’s parted legs, drinking in the sight of Gino’s perfect back and backside on full display for his viewing pleasure. “God, I’ve missed you.” 

He doesn’t realize he’s spoken the words out loud until Gino looks back at him over his shoulder. “I’ve missed you, too.” They maintain eye contact as they exchange warm, knowing smiles. 

Kougami finds Gino’s opening and slides two fingers halfway into him. Gino’s own fingers have eased the way in, having stretched and lubed the tight passage. They only break eye contact when Kougami slides them all the way in, and Gino lowers his head to the pillow to stifle his moan.

With his fingers still within him, Kougami stands on his knees alongside Gino’s side on the bed. He presses his lips between Gino’s shoulder blades, wanting to taste the sweat forming there. He works his fingers in and out, making sure Gino’s passage is fully stretched and lubed before adding another finger. Gino throws his head back at the added stretch, the back of his head nearly colliding with the top of Kougami’s. 

Kougami keeps his fingers buried deep, his other hand turning Gino’s face towards him. His mouth is hanging open as he pants, his eyes closed. “Look at me,” Kougami murmurs, needing to see Gino’s eyes. 

Gino’s eyes snap open, his pupils blown wide. “Kou…” he moans. He turns his head, pressing a kiss to the center of Kougami’s palm. Kougami gasps, then traces the outline of Gino’s lips with his thumb. Gino lets him, before opening his mouth wider, his tongue flicking out to taste the pad of his thumb. Kougami dips the digit into his mouth, and Gino closes his lips over it, sucking lightly. 

Kougami’s breath shudders, his lust spiking so sharply in his groin it almost hurts. He thrusts his fingers still buried within Gino in rapid succession before he asks, “Are you ready for me?” 

Gino releases his thumb before nodding his head sharply. “How do you want me?” 

Kougami removes his fingers carefully. Gino whines at their absence. “On your back. I need to see you.”

As Gino gets situated on the bed, Kougami locates the packet of lube. He smears the rest of its contents along his entire length, making sure he is fully coated. He glances up and must squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming at the sight of Gino lying back, his hair spread across the pillow supporting his head, his body open and ready for him. He knows he’s staring, but he wants to plant this image of Gino into his mind. 

Gino raises both arms, spreading them in invitation. “Come here,” he urges gently. Kougami goes willingly, his lips meeting Gino’s as he settles between his legs. He lines their hips up, their kiss never faltering. Gino gives Kougami the room he needs to reach between them so he can line his cockhead up with his well-prepared opening. Just as the tip touches Gino’s entrance, they pull back, each wanting to watch the other’s face. Kougami carefully pushes the head of his cock into Gino’s tight passage, and both moan at the exquisite feeling.

“Oh, God, Ginoza,” Kougami moans, Gino’s intense heat stealing all thought from his mind. He exists purely on instinct, but he has the sense to wait for Gino to adjust to his girth before he pushes another inch forward. He pauses as Gino draws a sharp breath into his lungs. He watches Gino carefully, his arms trembling with effort to keep still. “You okay?” 

“Give me a minute,” Gino gasps out. He winces, before exhaling through his mouth slowly, forcing his body to relax. 

Kougami pulls out slightly. “We can stop if—”

Gino tightens his legs around Kougami’s middle, halting his movements. He pulls Kougami down for a brief, heated kiss. Gino presses his forehead against Kougami’s and says, “I want this, Shinya, I want you. Just keep it slow. My body will remember you.” He kisses Kougami again, hoping to reassure him.

It works. Kougami dives in, kissing him deeply before inching his hips forward. He gets about halfway in before Gino throws his head back, his hands tightening around Kougami’s biceps. Kougami raises himself up on his hands, getting both better leverage and a better look at Gino’s face. His cheeks and chest are flushed red from pleasure and sweat is gathering around his hairline. His chest his panting from taking deep, careful breaths, urging his body to relax. Kougami watches him, remaining absolutely still, until he sees Gino mouth the words ‘ _keep going_.’

Kougami takes Gino’s still rigid cock into his lubed hand, focusing his attention on the head. He keeps his strokes short but quick, giving Gino a tight tunnel to thrust into. Gino moans at this, as Kougami eases more of himself into Gino. He feels sweat roll down his temple as he fights to keep himself under control. “I’m almost in, Ginoza, I’m almost in.” Slowly, so slowly, Kougami pushes forward until finally bottoming out. When his pelvis meets Gino’s, they both groan loudly in unison. 

The feeling of being fully inside of Ginoza after so long is beyond comprehension. “My God, Nobuchika,” he whispers breathlessly. Gino looks up at him, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth hanging open in utter bliss. “You feel so good.” 

Gino’s hands loop under Kougami’s arms, his fingers pressing into the center of his perspiring back. “So do you, Shinya,” he whispers back. He rolls his hips forward, causing Kougami to hiss between his teeth. His legs squeeze his torso, and Kougami’s mouth falls open. “I’m ready.” 

Kougami plants a deep kiss against Gino’s lips before he pulls out halfway before slowly thrusting back in. Both groan into each other’s mouths as he does it. Gino’s hands thread into his hair when he does it again, their eyes locked together as he slowly moves in and out of Gino’s intense heat. 

His pace gradually picks up, their breaths slowly increasing in cadence. As they move together, they kiss and nip anywhere their lips come into contact with each other. Kougami plants kisses across Gino’s cheek to take his earlobe between his lips. Gino licks along Kougami’s neck, before pressing his teeth into the top of his shoulder. When Kougami thrusts a little harder, Gino bites down. 

The feel of Gino marking him causes Kougami to lose himself for a moment. He thrusts powerfully into Gino’s welcoming heat. Gino’s teeth release him when he throws his head back in a silent scream. Kougami panics for a moment, thinking it was too much too quickly. He searches Gino’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort and is relieved when he doesn’t see any. 

After that, it’s nearly impossible for Kougami to hold back. He raises himself onto his hands, working his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm. “Yes, Kou, yes. Just like that,” Gino encourages, and Kougami growls deeply within his chest in response. 

He nearly pulls all the way out before he thrusts his entire length back in. Gino groans unashamedly each time his rock-hard cock is buried fully inside of him. Kougami tries to keep it slow, but when Gino begins thrusting his own hips to meet his, their rhythm quickly builds in intensity. 

Soon, Kougami is thrusting in earnest. He tries to keep his eyes open, but the feeling of Gino surrounding him becomes too much. His eyes drift closed, heightening his other senses. He listens to Gino’s panting breaths, the feel of his skin, slick now with sweat due to the sweltering heat between them. He inhales Gino’s natural scent deeply into his lungs, saturated with his arousal and their coupling. He needs to taste him again, so he dips his head down, instinctually able to find Gino’s parted lips without opening his eyes. He delves his tongue deeply into Gino’s mouth, and he swallows him down greedily. 

Gino separates from his lips with a loud wet pop. He stops Kougami from moving by tightening his legs around his torso. Kougami opens his eyes, meeting Gino’s lust-filled ones. “Get behind me,” he whispers against his lips. 

Kougami nods, carefully pulling himself out of Gino’s tight passage. He sits back as Gino flips himself over. He uses one of the pillows and plops this under his hips, putting his ass on full display. His back arches as he extends his arms, locking them at the elbow. He looks back over his shoulder at Kougami, his green eyes dark with lust. He beckons Kougami to him silently by hitching one knee up, exposing his twitching entrance.

Kougami is over him in seconds, his once tightly controlled restraint finally disintegrating. He guides himself to Gino’s entrance before thrusting himself fully back inside of him. Gino arches his back even more, his hair draping over Kougami’s shoulder. Kougami thrusts into him long and deep, the sounds of their moans echoing in his ears.

The sounds of Kougami’s pelvis slamming against Gino’s backside reverberates around the room. They lose themselves to sensation, their bodies moving of their own accord. Kougami feels Gino’s hand wrap around the back of his head, pulling him forward as Gino turns his head to meet Gino’s lips in a sloppy, yet perfect kiss. It breaks when he feels Gino tighten around his rapidly thrusting length. “Shinya,” Gino breathes between pants, “Shinya, I’m close. I’m so very close.” 

Kougami groans in response. He kisses him again, before Gino lays flat against the mattress. Kougami pushes further within him, pounding his cock deeply into Gino’s tight passage. Gino raises his hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. He feels him tighten around his rapidly moving length, signally his impending orgasm. 

Kougami leans over Gino again to whisper a litany of words over and over into his ear. He has no idea what he’s saying, until Gino answers him. “I love you, too, Shinya. I love you, I love you.” 

Gino moans loudly, his mouth opening wide as his pleasure crescendos. When Gino hits his peak, his whole spine goes rigid. He tightens around Kougami’s still thrusting length so hard it nearly hurts. 

The feel of Gino coming is enough to send Kougami over the edge. He thrusts in twice more before he’s hitting his own peak, his vision whiting out at the sides. He throws his head back, mouth open and teeth bared as he rides out his orgasm. 

When he finishes, he goes completely boneless from exhaustion. He collapses on top of Gino, who is too worn out to voice any protest at having Kougami’s full weight on top of him. They lay there, chests heaving, trying to catch their breath. 

Once he’s fully softened, Kougami carefully slips out of Gino’s body. Gino makes a small noise at the loss. He turns his head, his eyes bleary and red-rimmed. They exchange breath for a few moments, before they lean into one another, sharing a soft, meaningful kiss.

Kougami runs his fingertips through Gino’s hair, pushing it back behind his ear. “Are you okay?” 

Gino answers him with a simple nod. He touches two of his fingertips to Kougami’s lips, and Kougami kisses them lightly. Both of them feel a tremor cascade throughout his entire body. “What about you? Are you okay?” 

Kougami thinks about these past few days, and what a whirlwind of discovery and emotion they’ve been swept up in since he returned to Japan. He’s learned a lot about Gino and himself in that time, and he hopes to be worthy of it all. 

He meets Gino’s eyes, a soft smile adorning his lips. “Yeah,” he answers truthfully, and he can tell by the look Gino gives him he understands his true meaning, “yeah, I think I am.” 

Gino hums in acknowledgement, saying nothing. He kisses Kougami once more, soft and slow, before wrapping his arms around him. He tucks his head underneath Kougami’s chin, his lips pressed to his chest, directly over Kougami’s beating heart. 

They remain like that, locked securely within each other’s arms, long after they drift off together into a comfortable, peaceful sleep. 


	22. Chapter 22

Gino watches Kougami as he walks out of his life yet again. And just like before, he is powerless to stop him. He watches, transfixed, as Kougami becomes a barely discernable dot within the swirling snow. His subconscious mind is screaming at him to run after him, wrestle him to the ground and hold him there until he sees reason. Gino can see and hear it all so clearly, and yet, nothing happens. No matter how hard he compels his legs to move, he remains frozen in place. 

Gino is unaware another person is standing beside him, also watching Kougami’s retreating form through the snow. Only when this person gives voice to his screeching subconscious is Gino finally able to snap back into himself. “You’re going after him.” 

The other’s words sound exhausted and defeated, as if he’s already lost a battle he cannot possibly hope to win. Gino turns wide, startled eyes towards him before he continues. “Aren’t you.” It’s said more as a statement rather than a question. 

“Sugo.” They stare at one another, both recognizing something is about to occur between them that will leave their relationship irrevocably changed. 

Sugo eyes slide closed. “It’s all right, Gino. You should go after him. I won’t try to stop you.” He gestures by lifting his chin in the direction Kougami is headed. 

Gino shakes his head. He wants to argue, but the words get lodged in his throat. When he can speak, he wishes his own voice sounded more convincing. “I…no, I should let him go. I don’t—”

“You said his name last night.” 

Gino’s breath catches, halting his weak protest. “What?”

Sugo takes a slow step back, as if putting physical distance between them will make this easier. “Last night, while we were making love, you said _his_ name, not mine.” He gazes back out into the snow, his eyes narrowing as he tries to focus on Kougami’s barely noticeable figure through the falling snow. 

Crestfallen, Gino is finally able to turn towards the somber man. “Sugo, I’m sorry,” he says, voice filled with genuine remorse. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

The skin around Sugo’s mouth tightens with his frown. “Because I’ve always known what your heart really wants. I couldn’t compete with Kougami’s ghost, so I knew I could never measure up to the real thing.” 

“You _do_ measure up,” Gino refutes. “You’ve been so good to me and Shino. We wouldn’t have gotten this far without you.” 

“Yes, you would have,” Sugo counters gently. He turns his gaze back towards Gino, but he’s unable to meet his eyes. “You’re so strong, Gino. It’s one of the reasons why I fell in love with you in the first place. But I can’t be with you if what you really want is him. That’s not fair to either one of us.” 

Gino shakes his head slowly. He wants to argue further, but he recognizes how useless it would be. He swipes the back of his hand across his eyes. “But, what if he’s the wrong choice?” He hates how lost his own voice sounds. 

Sugo comes closer. Despite the emotional pain he’s clearly in, he manages a small, watery smile. Gino knows it’s more for his benefit than it is for his own. “What if he isn’t?”

Gino sighs, long and exhaustively, before he nods in acceptance. He places his hand in the center of Sugo’s chest, over his collar bones. Gino can only hope this familiar touch between them offers a modicum of comfort. “Thank you, Teppei. For everything. I owe you so much.” 

Sugo places his own familiar touch against Gino’s hip. He averts his gaze, his fingertips wiping moisture away from his eyes. “You don’t owe me a thing, but you do owe it to yourself and to Shino to see if you can make it work with Kougami.” Gino’s eyes widen as Sugo gives him a knowing look. 

Sugo straightens his jacket, giving himself one more moment to collect himself, before turning around. “Now, come on. Let’s wrap up here so you can go after him.” 

*****

Gino inhales the lingering scent of Spinel tobacco intermixed with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. The comforting scent is a welcomed distraction from his tumultuous thoughts and emotions. It enables him to push the last vestiges of the memory into the dark recesses of his mind, at least for the time being. 

He sits up carefully, running a hand through his unbound hair. The bedroom is still dark from the drawn curtains, but the early morning sunlight streams openly across the living room floor. Gino vaguely remembers spotting a balcony just off the living room when he arrived last night. He supposes this is where Kougami must be indulging in his preferred vice. 

Gino stretches his arms above his head only to feel a slight twinge in his lower backside. He thinks back on last night’s activities with a wistful smile. He may want to take a few aspirin to combat the pleasant soreness he will undoubtedly be feeling later. 

After exiting the bathroom, Gino picks up a few items of discarded clothing. He puts on his button-up shirt but keeps it open as he pulls on his black boxer briefs. The rest of his clothing he leaves scattered around the floor. He’ll put on the rest after a much-needed shower. But first: coffee. 

As he enters the living room, Gino must squint his eyes from the magnificent sunrise peeking through the city’s tall skyscrapers. His eyes immediately go to Kougami, who is standing at the railing of the hotel room’s small balcony. He has pants on but nothing else, the cold from the early November morning seeming to go unnoticed. Gino can tell Kougami is still indulging in his habit from the line of smoke trailing from an unseen cigarette cradled between his fingers. Gino can hear him talking, but he’s speaking too softly to hear what he is saying.

Gino spots a half-full pot of coffee in the kitchenette, recently brewed, and reaches for it gratefully. Next to it is a clean mug with a few packets of sugar, a bottle of aspirin, and a note that reads, _‘creamer is in the fridge.’_ Gino smiles fondly. Kougami always manages to think of everything. 

As he prepares his coffee, Gino’s eyes drift to the other man. He reasons he must be speaking to Ms. Hanashiro at such an early hour. He wants to talk to her himself at some point regarding the offer to join the MFA. They had talked about it briefly on the car ride over here last night. She couldn’t pass up the opportunity to discuss it with him while they had been alone. He told her he would let her know his final decision after he had a chance to talk to Kougami. 

He’s about to call out to let Kou know he would like to speak to her but stops a moment before he does. He notices Kougami’s comm is still sitting next to Carts on the counter. He stares at it a moment before glancing at Kougami’s back. Gino strains his ears, and he barely discerns him mutter the words, “You’re wrong.” His voice sounds agitated. 

Gino feels his brow furrow in confusion. If he doesn’t have his comm, then whom is he speaking to? And how?

Gino approaches him carefully, hoping to go unnoticed so he can catch more of his apparent one-sided conversation. He watches as Kougami turns to his left, as if listening to someone standing next to the blank stucco wall. Kougami exhales the last puff off his spent cigarette harshly before tossing it over the railing. “What’s it gonna take to shut you up?” 

Gino has heard enough. On bare feet, he approaches Kougami silently. He reaches out, gently trailing his fingertips across his shoulders to alert him to his presence. He feels Kougami tense as he turns to face him. 

Kougami’s eyes light up when he sees him. “Gino,” he greets fondly, any trace of agitation erased from his tone. He glances over his own shoulder back inside the hotel room. Gino smiles at him gently, sensing Kougami’s distress at having been caught talking to someone who isn’t there. 

“Shinya.” Gino leans in, pressing his lips against Kou’s in a soft, reverent kiss. He feels Kougami relax further at his gentle touch. They part after a moment, both turning back towards the horizon. They lean their forearms out over the railing, standing close enough that their shoulders brush against each other. They remain silent as Kougami fishes another cigarette out of his pack and lights it.

Gino would love to question Kougami about what he saw and heard, but he decides against it. He has always known Kougami has secrets. He does, too, and he recognizes they both probably always will. He hopes in time they can learn to trust each other enough to reveal at least some of those secrets. If not, then their relationship is doomed to fail all over again. 

Gino takes a long drink from his coffee. It warms his body against the chilly November breeze. “How do you feel this morning?” 

The question catches Gino off guard. He shrugs noncommittedly. “I’m a little worn out, but otherwise…”

Kougami chuckles underneath his breath. Gino can’t remember the last time he heard Kougami actually chuckle. He had forgotten how wonderful of a sound it is. “That’s not what I mean, Gino. I mean about everything that’s happened. Are you okay with it?” 

“Hmm,” he answers thoughtfully. “I must admit, three days ago, if anyone would have told me this is where I'd end up, I would have vehemently denied it, but…” he trails off as he lowers his eyes, thinking back on everything that has happened since Kougami came back into his life. The images dance across the surface of the dark liquid contained within his cooling coffee mug. 

“But?” Kougami urges.

Gino meets his eyes decisively. “But I am happy it turned out this way. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” 

Kougami’s shoulders sag with visible relief. He wraps his long fingers around the inside of Gino’s bionic wrist. Gino can’t feel them, but he appreciates the gesture all the same. “No regrets?”

A slow shake of the head. “None,” he answers honestly. He thinks briefly of Sugo and their conversation from last night. He does feel a pang of sadness, but not regret. 

Gino watches as Kougami’s deft fingers stroke along his wrist and hand. “What about you?” Gino prompts. “How do you feel?”

Kougami smiles softly at him. “I feel better now than I have in a long, long time.” He gathers Gino into his arms, pulling him into a tight embrace. Gino goes willingly, holding his coffee out with one hand as he wraps his other around the back of Kougami’s head. Both heave a huge sigh of satisfaction as they hold each other, basking in the feeling where their bare skin comes into contact.

After a moment they part slowly, almost reluctantly, their gazes locking onto each other. Gino uses his free hand to trace the outline of Kougami’s bare shoulder. He finds the bitemark he left; the area darkened by a small bruise. The skin remained intact, and yet he can feel the indents of his teeth. He traces the outline of his mark with his fingertips, the feel of it invoking a deep sense of possession. “I didn’t realize how hard I bit down. Sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Kougami says with a lopsided grin, “it feels fantastic to be marked by you again. I’m just sorry you didn’t bite down harder.”

Gino raises his eyebrows. “Oh, really?” He asks suggestively. “Well, maybe next time I will.” Kougami smiles at him once more, his eyes shining blue in the early morning sunlight. Gino can’t help but think how absolutely beautiful Kougami is when he smiles. 

Kougami’s eyes drift down Gino’s front, taking in every detail of Gino’s exposed chest and stomach. Gino has never been one to show off his physique, however, as he watches Kougami devour every detail of his exposed flesh, he can’t fight a smug smirk from tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Gino waits patiently, but his breath catches when Kougami traces a barely discernable scar across his lower abdomen. It’s a thin line, barely four inches long and blends in well with his skin tone. 

Gino has never looked at his cesarean scar too closely. Only when he takes a moment to actually look is he able to see it, and even then he doesn’t keep his eyes on it for too long. Leave it to Kougami to locate it as quickly as he has. 

Gino instinctually wraps a hand around Kougami’s, effectively halting his exploration. The area has always been a little more sensitive ever since Shino was born. “Is this where…?” He doesn’t finish his question.

Gino nods once as he swallows. “Yes, Kou. This is where they cut him from me.” 

Kougami’s eyes become hooded. “I should have been there,” he whispers. He lays his palm flat against the scar. “Gino, I’ve missed so much. How will I ever make it up to you? How can I make it up to our son?” 

Gino steps closer, until they are both breathing the same air. He places his hand against Kougami’s cheek. It’s so warm. “There’s so much more to come, Shinya. All you have to do is be here with us. Can you do that?” 

Kougami takes a deep breath before he nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.” 

“Good.” Gino’s hand falls away as he takes a step back. “Shino will be awake by the time we get back to the PSB. I’ll introduce him to you. Properly, this time.” 

Kougami’s eyes widen slightly. “No, Gino, not yet.” 

Gino can detect a visible tremble in Kougami’s fingers still clutching his seemingly forgotten cigarette, which he finds disconcerting. Gino has always known Kougami to be so self-assured. “What’s wrong? Is it too soon?”

Kougami licks his lips. “What if it negatively impacts his hue?” 

Gino feels his own eyes widen. “You’re right. There’s no way to tell how this will affect his hue. His crime-coefficient is close to sixty as it is.” His worry for his son’s hue has always been a nagging, persistent presence he keeps secured away. Now, it surges within him, causing his knees to grow weak. He grips the railing to help steady himself. “What are we going to do, Kou? I’ve tried everything I can think of to get it under control but nothing works. At this rate, he’ll be taken away before his fifth birthday.” He bows his head, his chest tightening with distress. “I don’t know what else to do.” 

Kougami gets rid of what remains of his cigarette. He places both hands against Gino’s shoulders, hoping to comfort him. “Look at me.” He leans in close, until all Gino can see is the fire in Kougami’s eyes. “I’m not going to let that happen. Do you believe me?” 

Gino nods, hanging off of Kougami’s every word. “I do.” 

“What’s my crime co-efficient, Ginoza?”

“I don’t know,” Gino answers truthfully, “you told me the MFA keeps that confidential. Even agents from other departments need special clearance to see it, including PSB Inspectors.” 

Kougami tightens his grip around Gino’s shoulders. “You already know if you join the MFA, you’ll get the same privilege.” At Gino’s nod, Kougami’s eyes shine brighter. “What you may not know is this privilege will also be extended to your immediate family members. No one will ever know what Shino’s crime co-efficient is. And if his hue continues to worsen, we’ll have access to the best mental health care money can buy.”

Gino holds his breath. “You mean, he’ll be able to stay with me? No matter what?”

“No matter what.” Kougami repeats as he beams at him. “So how about it, Gino? Will you join the MFA now?” 

“Hell, yes I will!”

Gino throws his arms around Kougami’s torso, embracing him tightly. Kougami sniggers at his eagerness, looping his own arms around his shoulders. Both of them share a jovial laugh as a huge sense of relief washes over them. 

“Just so you know,” Gino says when they part a minute later, “I was already planning to join. This just sealed the deal.” 

“I thought as much,” Kougami says, pressing a kiss to Gino’s temple. He runs one hand through Gino’s loose locks affectionately. “Once we’re settled and away from the PSB, we’ll tell Shino who I am to him. Though, I still think once he’s out of the PSB building, his hue will improve on its own.” 

“Then there’s no sense in waiting.” Gino finishes his coffee as he re-enters the hotel room, Kougami following close behind. “Let’s start getting ready. We’ll contact Hanashiro and let her know my decision.” He places his empty coffee mug on the counter before entering the bedroom. As he begins to pick up his clothing, Gino's stomach lets out an audible growl. 

He turns to Kou. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

Kougami holds up his pack of Spinels. “Does this count?” 

Gino pushes a hand playfully against Kougami’s shoulder. “Not even close. And it goes without saying, but under no circumstances will you be permitted to smoke around our son.” 

Kougami tosses the half empty pack onto the bed. “No argument there.” He enters the bathroom to turn on the shower. “I placed an order with the hotel right before you woke up. Breakfast will be here in about twenty minutes. That’s enough time for a shower.” Kougami holds out his hand in invitation. “You coming?” 

Gino smiles, leaving his shirt where it falls as he makes his way over to the bathroom. Kougami really does manage to think of everything. 


End file.
